Dr Saѕυĸe Ucнιнa
by Soul.Uchiha
Summary: Frío,engreído y para rematar, el hombre más sexy que jamás había conocido. Vivía con él por asuntos de trabajo, y ahora el trabajo me unía una vez más a él.Él, Sasuke Uchiha...mi Doctor Amargado.Nuevo capítulo Reset & Love ! GO RR
1. Doctor?

Hola! Dirán que esta xika se está volviendo loka x poner fik pero es ke mis neuronas están juntándose y poniéndose a trabajar xDD pero es ke esta idea se me ocurrió ayer y me pareció mmm buena… pero ahí ven ustedes si les gusta.

Y si me dejan un review mejor! n.n

(¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯)

Me llamo Sakura Haruno y mañana sería mi primer día como interna en el Hospital más reconocido de Japón, estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez optimista por lo que podía hacer ahí, salvar vidas es mi pasión y siempre doy lo mejor de mí en cada caso.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde vivir primero, y a unas pocas calles del Hospital arrendaban una habitación, no necesitaba nada más así que me dirigí esperanzada a aquella dirección, al llegar me encontré con una enorme casa, era muy linda así que decidí tocar el timbre.

-que quieres?- dijo una voz varonil por intermedio del altavoz

Me molestó un poco el tono de su voz, venía a arrendar la habitación y me hablaba así?, aún así me calmé- vengo por la habitación

-pasa-interrumpió

En ese momento el seguro de la puerta se abrió y entré con mis maletas, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa ahora, esperando que abriera la puerta.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello azabache desordenado, ojos negros profundos que me miraban amenazantes y piel blanca como la nieve apareció detrás, era muy guapo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí?

Su trato me hizo cambiar mis expectativas de hombre guapo y bueno a uno sexy pero amargado.

-claro- tomé mis maletas que estaban muy pesadas, aún así no se dignaba a ayudarme.

_Amargado__ e inculto_

Finalmente al ver que me demoraba tomó una de mis maletas y me guió a la habitación, era muy linda y amplia, era perfecta!

Él solo me miraba

-y?-preguntó desanimado

-me quedo- dije con una sonrisa

Él bufó-ven - yo le seguí, me mostró el comedor, la cocina, los baños, todo estaba en completo orden y perfectamente limpio. Acordamos el precio de mi habitación, cobraba caro pero valía la pena.

Me pasó copias de las llaves de la casa y se sentó en el sillón, tomó el control y empezó a ver televisión, yo en cambio fui a ordenar mis cosas, terminé luego de unos minutos y decidí salir a comprar algo para comer, no podía estar sacando cosas de su refrigerador para alimentarme, así que le llamé, no sabía su nombre ni tampoco me había presentado, así que le interrumpí captando su atención.

-eh… Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un gusto- le dije amigablemente, él ni se inmutó y siguió viendo televisión

Su actitud hacia mí me estaba aborreciendo

-Sasuke Uchiha- habló de repente, sin mirarme

-Sasuke podrías llevarme a una tienda? No conozco nada de aquí

Él gruñó, apagó el televisor y se levantó pesadamente, tomó una chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Eso significaba un sí

Le seguí de inmediato, en el trayecto yo miraba los alrededores para memorizar las calles que debía tomar, siempre estuve tras de él, viendo su atractiva silueta.

Por fin nos detuvimos en un supermercado que no quedaba muy lejos de casa, yo entré tomé una canasta y empecé a comprar mientras él me seguía y miraba detalladamente lo que compraba.

Casi todo lo que llevaba era Light, tenía que cuidarme no es que tuviera gorda pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Pasé por la caja mientras él me esperaba en la salida con las manos en los bolsillos, para que decir que mujer que entraba quedaba viéndole embobada, algunas se atrevían a saludarlo pero él no les decía nada, otras sólo lo miraban sonrojadas y al parecer ese era mi caso, aunque con lo poco que lo conocía ya me irritaba su carácter.

Tomé las bolsas y me dirigí hacia la salida, él me siguió, iba tras de mí y su mirada me hacía estremecer, así que lo esperé y me fui todo el camino al lado suyo en completo silencio.

Ya estaba en casa y decidí preparar la cena, a pesar de todo él se había molestado en llevarme así que más podía hacer que prepararle de comer.

Sasuke había ido a su habitación y eso hizo que me relajara un poco más ya que su presencia me hacía estar nerviosa y mis acciones eran un poco torpes.

Encontrar las cosas no fue tarea fácil pero con paciencia pude encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para tener una cena _decente._

Por suerte era una buena cocinera que sino no hubiera tenido que comprar algo, después de una hora un olor agradable provenía de la cocina. Coloqué la mesa, con decirles que los servicios que encontré eran de plata, no sé si se molestaría por que los sacara pero no había encontrado otros.

Cuando estaba en la cocina Sasuke bajó y pude ver en su rostro un poco, sólo un poco de asombro por verme cocinar.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos haciendo que inevitablemente me sonrojara como una tonta ya que él por la única razón que lo había hecho era para ver lo que había en la olla.

Me sentí como una estúpida, como pude caer tan bajo?

No sé si lo había hecho a propósito, pero cuando se alejó de mí pude ver una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

Desgraciado…

Aún así le dije amigablemente que se sentara y le serví, me quedé viendo su reacción, miró con curiosidad el estofado que había preparado, tomó el servicio lentamente y disgustó, lo estaba saboreando, pero aún así tuvo el descaro de decirme- le falta sal- ah no! Le había preparado en forma de gratitud la cena y me salía con eso? Entonces que vaya a comprar algo! Que se cree?. Estaba furiosa y me fui a mi habitación sin probar nada, me tiré a la cama y traté de distraerme pero pensaba siempre en sus palabras, como podía ser tan fastidioso?

Después de algunas horas mi estómago empezó gruñir, tenía que comer algo y me dirigí a la cocina, por suerte no me lo encontré por la casa, por que lo último que quería era encontrármelo y actuar como una tonta frente a él.

No, eso si que no!

Pasé por el comedor pero ya no estaban los cubiertos ni nada sobre la mesa lo había ordenado todo, cuando llegué a la cocina encontré lo que había ocupado Sasuke limpio, era un don limpieza por lo visto, abrí la olla para comer de _mi_ estofado claro que me lo iba a comer todo yo, no iba a desperdiciar lo que había echo sólo por que a él no le había apetecido, no le iba a dar en el gusto si eso era lo que quería, pero cuando abrí la cacerola la encontré hasta la mitad.

Por lo menos le había gustado.

Me serví en un plato y lo probé, estaba bien, yo encuentro que no le faltaba nada, lo habrá echo para fastidiarme? Si fue así lo había logrado.

O acaso su paladar era muy exquisito?

Después de comer limpié todo y me fui a acostar, mañana sería un día pesado en el Hospital, sería mi primer día y eso me emocionaba y realmente daba las gracias por que mi trabajo era de tiempo completo así no lo tendría que ver todo el día. Coloqué mi despertador a las 6:15 y me dormí en pocos minutos…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me estiré y vi la hora.

6:35!!

Me había quedado dormida! Maldito despertador!

Me levanté rápidamente, aún tenía que bañarme y debía estar en el Hospital a las 7, definitivamente era un mal comienzo.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con una falda rosa que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con una camiseta de un tono más claro, ví el reloj 6:50, tenía que apurarme, no podía llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo, me preparé un café, y salí de la casa con mis tostadas en la mano mientras en la otra llevaba mi cartera, al parecer Sasuke ya había salido, seguramente a trabajar…

Agradecí que la habitación que había arrendado quedara cerca, había hecho una buena elección.

Llegué justo a tiempo al Hospital, había una gran cantidad de internos esperando frente a la oficina de la directora del Hospital, ella nos daría la información necesaria para hacer nuestro trabajo.

Mientras esperaba pude observar a algunas de las personas, un rubio de ojos azules llamó mi atención, era bastante_… activo _y hablaba muy fuerte, después me fijé en una chica rubia también de ojos azules, su pelo estaba amarrado y parecía ser de esas mujeres que se preocupan mucho de la moda y de todo lo demás, después mi ojos se fijaron en otra mujer pero de cabello entre azul y morado, tenía unos ojos de un color bastante peculiar, de un tono perla y a simple vista pude saber que era tímida, me fijé también en un hombre de pelo corto y café, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca como la nieve, se parecía bastante a Sasuke.

Decidí acercarme a la peliazul.

-hola

-h-hola

-me llamo Sakura Haruno un gusto- dije sonriendo

-m-me lla-llamo Hinata Hyuga- dijo entrecortadamente, si, era muy tímida

Empecé a entablar una conversación con ella, de a poco fue perdiendo su timidez pero aún estaba presente, de repente el rubio superactivo se nos acercó.

-Hola!- dijo mostrándonos una enorme sonrisa – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

-hola Naruto, me llamo Sakura Haruno- Hinata estaba sonrojada, eso me hizo sonreír _amor a primera vista _así que iba a darle un empujoncito a esto- ella se llama Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

-un placer Hinata-chan

Ese sufijo hizo que ella se sonrojara más, que dulce se veía, aunque Naruto no entendiese lo que le pasaba.

En ese momento la Directora Tsunade salió de su oficina.

-síganme- dijo imponente

Todos la seguimos en silencio, llegamos a una gran sala y nos hizo tomar asiento, Hinata, Naruto y yo nos sentamos juntos y prestamos atención a cada palabra.

-bueno ustedes son los nuevos internos de este Hospital y deben cumplir con las reglas de éste al pie de la letra, ahora se les asignará a un Doctor de experiencia para que le ayuden con sus diagnósticos y operaciones, tendrán que hacer lo que ellos les pidan hacer sin ninguna objeción, ellos decidirán si entran o no en una operación o si pueden hacerse cargo de un paciente solos.

Tienen sus propios casilleros y camas cuando deban hacer turnos de noche, no pueden relacionarse entre doctor e interno, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, si me entero de algo serán expulsados inmediatamente, no quiero a doctores torpes solo por estar enamorados.

Bueno ahora les diré con que doctor le tocará a cada uno.

A Naruto le tocó el Dr. Gregory y a Hinata el Dra. Isabel, mientras yo aún esperaba a que el Dr. Que me había tocado llegase.

-Sakura Haruno!- me llamó Tsunade- tendrás que esperar a que tu doctor termine una operación que está realizando en este momento, vendrá por ti en unas horas más.

Que desilusión y yo que quería empezar ahora mismo.

Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos mientras yo quedé sola en aquella sala, estaba totalmente aburrida así que decidí recorrer el Hospital, total el doctor llegaría en unas horas, tenía el tiempo necesario.

Recorrí todo, absolutamente todo el Hospital, cada piso, cada pasillo, de repente veía a los nuevos internos con sus respectivos doctores y yo aquí esperando sin hacer nada, decidí volver a la sala, por suerte aún había llegado el doctor así que me senté aliviada en una silla, pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y me encontré con unos ojos negros que conocía desde ayer.

Oh no…

El doctor con el que tenía que pasar todo el tiempo era…

Sasuke Uchiha…

El Doctor Sasuke Uchiha…

Definitivamente esto no era una grata sorpresa para mí, por qué tenía que ser justo él?

Él se quedó mirándome mientras yo asimilaba lo que me estaba pasando.

No podía ser tan malo después de todo verdad?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, las cosas se van a poner más interesantes, solo vamos en el 1er capi

(¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯)

_Reviews???_


	2. Mi primer día

Bueno aki estoy nuevamente, los que leen a weak Heart se preguntarán donde está la conti pero es que todavía no la he hecho, si hay una culpable no soy yo, eh? La culpa la tiene una guitarra xP si x q he estado practicando asi q x eso no hay tiempo.

Saben, pensé que me iba a ir peor en este fik, pero no fue así, de veras muxas gracias x dejarme un review.

(¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯)

Reaccioné cuando me tiró una bolsa de color celeste, claro que no logré atajarla y me dio justo en la cara, iba a reclamarle pero ya se había marchado. Revisé la bolsa y en ella encontré ropa, un tipo de uniforme del mismo color de la bolsa que consistía en un pantalón y una bata, debía cambiarme y así lo hice, busqué mi locker y como no había nadie me cambié en ese mismo lugar, guardé mis cosas y me dediqué a buscarlo por el Hospital, por suerte lo encontré frente a informaciones revisando unos papeles, de seguro eran los pacientes que iba a atender el día de hoy, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, estaba realmente emocionada y decidí olvidar lo que me había echo unos minutos atrás.

Llegue hasta él.

-buenos días, esper-

-primera regla-interrumpió mirándome fijamente- no me hables ya te odio

-Que?!-le grité

-segunda regla, cuando yo hable no me interrumpas y no me respondas con un grito-me miraba imponente

Alcé una ceja, no creía lo que me decía, _era una broma verdad?_

-tercera- se fue caminando por el pasillo, yo me quedé ahí, entonces volteó y me miró con frialdad- cuando yo me mueva tú también.

Esperen un momento! Lo conocía, vivía con él! Bueno no lo conozco pero podría tratarme un poco mejor, tenía algún problema conmigo?

Entonces decidí seguirle, corrí tras de él ya que se había alejado bastante de mi, caminé a su lado.

-cuarta- _que?! Hay más?!- _si te mando a alguna parte debes obedecerme, así que… tráeme un café

_Qué? Acaso creía que era su empleada? no, yo trabajo aquí! Soy__ su ayudante, no soy su sirvienta, que se cree? Eh?_

Yo seguía a su lado, claro que no iba a ir a traerle un café.

-qué esperas?- dijo molesto-

_Hablaba en serio._

Su tono de voz me hizo correr a la cafetería, era un amargado, frío, prepotente, irónico pero también endemoniadamente sexy.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras esperaba el café para el Dr. Amargado. Ya tenía el café así que se lo llevé, él lo tomó y ni siquiera me dio las gracias.

Lo que más me irritaba era que no podía decirle absolutamente nada, no podía responderle, eran las reglas y tenía que cumplirlas.

Él caminó hasta una amplia pizarra, era un horario, donde se encontraban la hora y paciente al que iban a operar, todo estaba perfectamente calculado además de lleno, tendríamos un arduo y complicado día.

Me fije muy bien en la pizarra y pude ver que Sasuke tenía que asistir a la mayoría de las operaciones, eso me emocionaba de alguna forma por que podría entrar con él y ayudarle.

-vamos- dijo de repente, yo le seguí de inmediato.

Entramos a la zona de emergencias, donde había una gran cantidad de heridos, no era mi primera vez en un Hospital, así que no tendría ningún problema.

-Dr. Uchiha!- llamó una enfermera

Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella, pude ver a un hombre envuelto en sangre, estaba desmayado.

Sasuke lo miró-un accidente de tránsito- la enfermera asintió- llévenlo con cuidado, consta de varias fracturas en su cuerpo, brazos y piernas, además de lesiones pero de menos gravedad, inyéctenle calmantes cuando despierte -

La enfermera se llevó a aquel hombre, yo estaba atónita, él sólo lo había visto y sólo con eso pudo dar un diagnóstico completo.

_Es genial! _

-Sasuke- le llamé

-Doctor Uchiha- corrigió

_Engreído _

-Doctor Uchiha- dije con un tono irónico, él me fulminó con la mirada- na-nada.

Iba a decirle que era genial, pero su actitud me hizo cambiar de opinión a último momento.

Lo siguieron llamando, en verdad confiaban mucho en sus diagnósticos, pero él no me dejaba hablar, no dejaba que yo diese mi diagnóstico, al parecer no creía que fuese buena en esto, pero no por nada estoy aquí y le demostraría que valgo, que soy buena, que no sirvo sólo para traerle un café!

Lo llamaron de nuevo, yo corrí ganándole el paciente, esta vez sería yo la que hiciera algo.

Era una mujer embarazada.

Tomé su pulso y el del bebé- mujer embarazada con ocho meses de gestación, tiene leves heridas en su cuerpo pero el bebé sigue con pulso, así que llévenla luego a la sala de partos su bebé nacerá dentro de poco por el impacto que sufrió- las enfermeras me miraron incrédulas- vayan!-les grité

Se fueron corriendo, yo las miré hasta que las perdí de vista, Dr. Amargado me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-bien- susurró de repente

_Era mi primera… felicitación?_

Nuestra mañana siguió así, pero ahora tenía un poco más de confianza en mi.

Estaba agotada y solo llevaba cinco horas! Pero por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo y tendría algunos minutos para descansar, así que preferí pasar por algo liviano y me fui a acostar a las camas de turnos.

Me lancé contra la cama haciendo que se moviera violentamente, era un gran sacrificio salvar gente y sobre todo con él…

Después alguien abrió la puerta, era Naruto, se acostó en la cama que estaba a mi lado, se veía agotado también.

-que día!- dijo el rubio

-si supieras lo que es estar con el Dr. Amargado

-con quién?

-el Dr. Uchiha Sasuke-dije irónicamente soltando un suspiro

-pues a mi me ha ido bien con el Dr. Gregory, aunque igual no le entiendo mucho- dijo soltando una leve risa

-pues mi problema es él, incluso me mandó a buscarle un café!

-pues tendrás que soportarlo por un buen tiempo más-

-así veo-dije resignada

La puerta se abrió nuevamente

-Hinata… también te ha tocado un día difícil?

-no, so-solo pen-pensé que estarían a-aquí-

-tienes suerte-

-por qué? Si to-todas las internas envidian tu puesto

-qué?!

-en todo el Hospital las internas te envidian por estar con el Dr. Uchiha

-es por que no lo conocen- me fijé que su tartamudez se había ido por completo y como Naruto esta ahí preferí dejarlos solos, me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-donde vas?- preguntó Hinata

-a encontrarme con el Dr. Amargado-dije sin ganas- tiene una operación en unos minutos y quiero estar ahí para ayudarle-mentí- adiós!

-adiós…

Me fui sonriente, tal vez podría haber un avance entre ellos, entonces me encontré con una gran cantidad de internas y doctoras rodeando a alguien.

No fue una gran sorpresa ver a Dr. Amargado en medio, si en el supermercado había pasado, era inevitable que no sucediera aquí, en todo caso él no parecía muy feliz con todas esas mujeres a su alrededor más bien, estaba enojado.

Una Doctora de pelo rojizo era la más atrevida, tuvo el valor de abrazarlo y él trataba de quitársela de encima pero ella lo apegaba más a él.

Como no podía ver que su presencia le molestaba?, como podía abrazar a _mi Dr. Amargado_?!, mi Doctor?, bueno estaba muy enojada y hablaba tonterías, por que son tonterías verdad?

Me hice camino entre sus admiradoras lo tomé del brazo y despegué a ese chicle de él llevándomelo.

Todas me sulfuraron con miradas asesinas, sobre todo aquella pelirroja- lo siento pero el Dr. Uchiha tiene una operación muy importante que realizar-mentí-

Ellas solo nos quedaron mirando pero se mantuvieron ahí, me habían creído, entonces lo solté.

Él siguió en silencio, ya estaba conociendo un poco más de él así que ya había eliminado la posibilidad de escuchar un gracias de su parte.

Mi día pasó con mucha lentitud… a pesar de todo seguía siendo igual de serio y me mandaba por sus famosos cafecitos, al parecer disfrutaba hacerme rabiar, disfrutaba que yo le mirara amenazante, en verdad era una persona muy misteriosa y que decirles de las operaciones, no me dejó entrar a ninguna!, el por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea, sólo me dejó fuera y punto, pero por lo menos podía ver desde fuera, incluso pude ver que me miraba, fue solo un momento y me dio rabia por que en sus ojos pude notar diversión.

Por fin mi primer día de trabajo había terminado y era hora de irme a casa, por fin! Pero ahora que recordaba vivía con él.

Me maldije, es que la suerte no me acompaña.

Me despedí de Naruto y Hinata, subí al ascensor y suspiré. El ascensor se detuvo en el 3er piso, se abrieron las puertas y entró él… mi peor pesadilla… con un vaso de café en las manos y una sonrisa que decía-soy el mejor- este no era mi día.

Yo le ignoré, no le miré, no le hablé, absolutamente no quería nada con él!!!

Se me aparecía en todas partes, ya estaba pensando que tenía un hermano gemelo o algo así es que era muy extraño todo esto!

Llegamos al primer piso –que alivio…- pensé

Me dispuse a salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, definitivamente no quería ir junto a él en todo en trayecto a casa, pero su mano me detuvo.

-caminemos juntos, no muerdo- dijo irónicamente

-pero con esa mirada parece que sí-le respondí, ya había terminado mi trabajo así que ahora podía decirle lo que se me ocurriese, me deshice de su agarre y decidí tomar otro camino para llegar a casa.

Pero cuando ya había caminado varias cuadras me vi totalmente desorientada, seguí caminando pero sin resultado alguno.

Lo único que me faltaba…

Me detuve en una plaza, me senté en uno de los bancos y traté de recordar las calles pero no había caso… estaba perdida…

-ahora sería bueno encontrármelo- pensé

Una mano en mi hombro me asustó.

-Sasuke…- sí era él.

-vamos –dijo empezando a caminar

Estaba totalmente avergonzada…

-eres una molestia –dijo cuando llegué a su lado

-…-

-…-

-gracias…-susurré, a pesar de todo no era tan frío como pensé.

(¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯) (¯·..·[∂я ѕαѕυкє υ¢нιнα, мι ρєσя ρєѕα∂ιℓℓα?·..·´¯)

Thanks! Gracias para todos los ke me dejaron un review!

Y espero ke este kapi sea de su agrado

Haber si alguien me puede ayudar con otro sobrenombre DR. Limón o Dr. Cafecitos xDDD

Nos vemos en el prox capi


	3. extrañas coincidencias

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke seguía en silencio mientras caminaba. Yo le seguía por detrás, era más cómodo para mí, por que tenerlo cerca no me beneficiaba en lo más mínimo. Su presencia me hacía sentir débil y pequeña cuando estábamos solos, definitivamente yo no quería mostrarme así frente a él.

Un viento frío recorrió mi cuerpo, el cual me hizo tiritar. Empecé a frotarme manos y brazos para darme calor. Había dejado mi chaqueta en casa por lo apurada que estaba en la mañana.

Me recriminé mentalmente, ahora tendría que aguantar todo el trayecto con este frío.

Estornudé.

Me froté la nariz, estaba helada y adormecida. Quedé mirando el suelo y en ese momento sentí calor a mi alrededor, era tan cálido… Levanté la cabeza y encontré a Sasuke rodeándome con su chaqueta.

-Sasuke…-susurré sorprendida- muchas gracias-le sonreí

-no tienes porque hacerlo, que me dirían si mi ayudante estuviera estornudándole a todos mis pacientes, no servirías para nada-

_Estúpido arrogante_

_Que tonta fui al pensar que lo hacía por mi bien._

Empecé a quitarme su chaqueta pero me detuvo.

-no lo hagas

-por qué?

-por que yo lo digo- me miraba amenazante

-claro Señor Uchiha yo estoy a sus servicios- dije irónicamente lanzándole su chaqueta.

-molesta y además terca-

-sí! Tiene algún problema señor?-utilicé el mismo tono

-a mí ninguna mujer me lleva la contraria, oíste- se acercó a mi

-pues voy a tener el placer de ser la primera- dije altiva

-eso crees tú- se dirigió a mi desafiante

-no me hagas reir, tú no tienes ningún efecto sobre mi Uchiha-

-quieres apostar?- seguía acercándose

Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, quedé paralizada. Una sensación cálida rodeaba mi ser. Su chaqueta empezó a rodearme nuevamente mientras sentía su respiración. Me sonrojé.

-Sakura…

-…-no podía articular palabra alguna

-perdiste-se separó y me mostró una sonrisa arrogante-

Reaccioné al escuchar su voz, mi sonrojo se esfumó y él parecía estar pensando en algo mientras me observaba.

_Que es lo que me pasa?_

-por aquí hay una cafetería-

Yo alcé una ceja. No entendía nada.

-es lo que tienes que pagar por haber perdido-

-pero yo no-

-yo si aposté-interrumpió. Suspiré- acaso querías otra cosa?-susurró en mi oído

Me sonrojé ante su comentario- claro que no!

-vamos

Él extrañamente me esperó y caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería.

_Tenía que ser el Dr.Uchiha tan amargo como su café._

Su chaqueta desprendía su olor, era un perfume embriagante y que la hacía aún más acogedora. Llegamos a la cafetería y por lo que pude ver era un cliente habitual. Todos lo saludaban pero él solo contestaba con monosílabos. Nos sentamos en unos banquillos y me sorprendí al ver a Naruto del otro lado.

-Hola Sasuke!- gritó. Sasuke le saludó con un gesto. El rubio llegó hasta nosotros- hola Sakura-chan! Que sorpresa!- me sonrió- lo de siempre?- se dirigió a Sasuke.

-hmp

Para mi sorpresa Naruto trabajaba aquí y parecía llevarse muy bien con Sasuke. Espero que no le diga que le puse Dr. Amargado.

Naruto llegó con el café y se quedó frente a nosotros.

-Teme no me digas que invitaste a salir a Sakura-chan?!-

-claro que no!!-grité sonrojada-

Él parecía no importarle nada y se mantuvo en silencio, pero aún así fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

-entiendo, no me miren así- se puso una mano en la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente

-desde cuando trabajas aquí?-pregunté

-desde hace dos años, lo hago para pagar mis estudios-

-vaya!

-aquí conocí a Sasuke, en todo caso que bueno que no me tocó con él en el Hospital-

-yo tuve la suerte de que no me tocases tú, con lo dobe que eres ya se hubieran muerto varias personas- interrumpió

-teme!

-dobe

-teme!

-dobe

-ya basta-dije sin ánimos- me voy

Naruto y Sasuke ni se inmutaron y siguieron su estúpida discusión de niños. Por lo menos no me podría perder nuevamente ya que esta cafetería quedaba frente al Hospital, así que seguiría el mismo recorrido pero lo mejor era que estaría sin Sasuke a mi lado.

-ahora dime por que elegiste a Sakura-chan?

-…-

-tú eres el único que puede elegir a su interno.

-solamente me pareció… interesante- miró la salida

-solo no seas tan borde con ella

-no te intrometas, haré lo que me plazca-

Llegué a la casa finalmente. Estaba en un profundo silencio y tenía un aspecto fúnebre. Prendí la luz del comedor y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo. Tomé un vaso de leche y un panecillo para después ir a mi habitación. Por que de seguro Sasuke llegaría en unos minutos y yo para sonrojarme por cualquier cosa que él hiciera, prefería encerrarme en ella.

La ventana daba directamente a la entrada de la casa, y podía ver todo, incluso una parte del Hospital desde aquí. Mi vista se fijó en las estrellas, cientos de ellas adornaban el bello cielo acompañando a la Luna. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un sonido de llaves, Sasuke había llegado, se disponía a abrir la puerta. Me quedé observándolo por algunos segundos.

_Es guapo…_

_Si tan solo fuera más… amable._

Notó mi presencia y miro hacia acá, quedé hipnotizada con aquellos ojos negros a los cuales miraba fijamente.

-me esperabas?-dijo con aquel tono que me irritaba

_Sueña Sakura… Sueña…_

-para nada Uchiha-

Sonrió de manera altiva y entró a la casa. Después de eso no lo volví a ver. Sólo escuchaba pequeños sonidos que provocaban sus pisadas.

No pude conciliar el sueño. Me moví de lado a lado, me destapé, puse la almohada en mi cabeza, probé con todas las posiciones posibles pero él aún rondaba en mi mente. Él!!

Sasuke Uchiha!!!

Oh esto era un infierno, la persona que me irritaba a todo momento se me aparecía hasta en los sueños. No es nada normal.

Ví el reloj. Cinco y media de la mañana. En una hora y media me tendría que levantar y yo todavía despierta. Decidí levantarme, si cerraba los ojos podría seguir de largo. Eso no lo permitiría. Fui al baño, para despertar decidí ducharme. Por lo menos me serviría para estar más activa. Porque Sasuke me hacía rendir al máximo.

Me vestí con un sweater rosa y una minifalda blanca con detalles del mismo color que la parte de arriba. Preparé una taza de café, la dejé en una mesita frente al sillón y caí pesadamente sobre aquél. Era cómodo. Suave. Prendí el televisor. Encontré una serie de Doctores, se llamaba Grey´s Anatomy, me pareció interesante y divertida. Relataba lo que vivimos nosotros, los internos. Reí al ver a la jefa de internos, se parecía tanto a Sasuke en carácter. El nazi… era un sobrenombre perfecto para él, pero prefiero mi Dr. Amargado.

Escuché a Sasuke abrir la puerta de su habitación. No le tomé importancia y seguí viendo la serie.

-ya estás despierta- sonaba un poco cansado

-hmp- contesté de la misma forma en que él lo hacía habitualmente

Sentí que se me acercaba, me tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara directamente a la cara.

-no haz dormido- dijo cortante

-no te interesa-

-verdad- me soltó- no me interesa en lo más mínimo, haz lo que desees-

Me dejó sorprendida, además pude sentir dolor. Dolor por sus palabras. Podía ser tan hiriente cuando lo deseaba.

Bajé la vista. No quería estar aquí. Tomé mi bolso y salí rumbo al Hospital, quizás me serviría para distraerme un poco.

-molesta- eso fue lo que le escuché decir cuando cerré la puerta.

Aceleré el paso, estaba bastante enfadada y triste. Era algo que no comprendía. Por qué sufría?

Llegué al Hospital y me acosté en las camas de turno. Aún quedaba una hora para entrar así que la aprovecharía para descansar.

------------------------------------------------

_-/Sasuke pov´s/-_

_Sabe que no puede conmigo y aún así me desafía. Eres demasiado molesta Haruno…_

_Cuando cerró la puerta con una endemoniada fuerza, la seguí con la mirada por la ventana hasta que la perdí de vista._

_Soy de esta manera y me critican bastante por eso. No cambiaré mi forma de ser por nadie. No seré suave con ella sólo por que viva aquí. Tiene que entenderlo._

_Empecé a alistar las cosas, hoy también será un día duro y agotador. Después de desayunar salí a paso lento de mi casa._

_Al llegar al Hospital pasé por la pizarra de las cirugías. Me apoyé en la baranda de las escaleras. Revisé mi reloj. 6:59. Sakura aún no aparecía. No tengo mucha paciencia así que me dirigí a informaciones._

_-Haruno ha llegado?_

_-si Doctor- respondió la mujer de informaciones_

_-hmp- _

_Era muy predecible y tenía certeza de donde podía encontrarla._

_-/Fin Sasuke pov´s/-_

Una fuerte sacudida me despertó. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y vi a Sasuke.

-Haruno!!

-Ahora estoy alucinando- dije aturdida- me imagino al Doctor Amargado en todas partes, incluso en sueños…

Alzó una ceja pero después sonrió, _así que por eso no haz dormido Haruno?_

_OH no!_

_No me digan que lo dije en voz alta y que é-él es-está realmente aquí!_

-…

-Dr. Amargado? explícate- me miraba desafiante pero a la vez pude notar una leve sonrisa de _satisfacción_

-no Dr. Uchiha-sus ojos me devoraban- dije…-reaccioné y me levanté- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

-como quieras, solo muévete, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer- Salió de la habitación. Le alcancé y empezamos a trabajar.

_No me dejaré caer en sus juegos…_

----------------------------------------------------

Lamento hacerlo tan corto, de verdad ToT y también de demorarme tanto. Nunca había tardado tanto en un fic. Pero problemas personales me han dejado muy mal y sin animos de escribir en la semana. Pero ahora me encuentro mejor y espero recibir muchos reviews nOn. Estoy muy contenta por que les gusta lo que escribo, las personalidades de los protagonistas, espero que este capi sea de su agrado. Estoy muy alegre por haber recibido mas de 20 reviews.

Gracias a todos, y en especial a aquellos q me dejaron un RR por q dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

En cuanto a mi otro fic a weak Heart por favor espero que tengan un poco de más paciencia. ToT sé que lo dejé en una parte interesante pero si fuera por mi ya les tendría un capi.

Espero ke entiendan…

Muxas gracias…

**setsuna17**

**ampis**

**Sakurass**

**natsumy black**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Jesybert**

**judith uchiha**

**GEOACUARIO**

**neko-chan-bere**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

**Kirara**

**gaara.maniaka**

**Hoshiyami**

**The dark of the light**

**KanameSaku**

**minako uchiha yuki**

**sakubeeL :3**

**Denii-Asakura**

**MariadeUchiha**

**tema.chan.90**

**rose uchiha**

espero sus review n.n


	4. Doctor de Intercambio y turnos cambiados

Volví de nuevo, la verdad es ke las cosas no se me dieron tan fáciles. Mi alma no estaba tranquila por no subir conti, suena cursi pero es verdad. Ustedes saben que no me gusta hacerlos esperar. Bueno al final les daré detalles. Un nuevo Doc aparecerá

OwO

Esta conti va dedicada especialmente para mi gran amiga The Dark of the Light o Lety!! nOn

Y también para Jekikon nOn

Ahora a leer!!

_-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Por que una sensación extraña inunda mi alma cuando estoy junto a él. No es paz ni felicidad, de eso estoy completamente segura. Débil, así podría definir lo que siento. Es muy desagradable e incómodo que él tenga ese efecto en mí. Y yo sé que lo disfruta. Disfruta tomar el control. Lo sé. Cada sonrisa altiva e irónica que me dedica, cada vez que me encuentro con sus penetrantes ojos y me mira con superioridad confirma mis sospechas. Momento en que posa aquellos orbes negros sobre mí me siento desvanecer, pero aún así no quiero demostrarle que caigo así ante él. No quiero ni pienso hacerlo. _

-Haruno-

_Nunca le haré saber de mis sentimientos. No a él. Por que es el culpable de estas cavilaciones en las que me encuentro ahora. Por que es el que le dio un brusco giro a mi vida. Él…_

_Uchiha…_

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

-Haruno!- su voz grave y furiosa me devolvió al Hospital.

-eh?

-Haruno estamos en un Hospital, donde necesitamos a personal que esté disponible a todo momento y al parecer tú estás en otro mundo- me reprochó irritado mientras me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Doctor Uchiha, no volverá a ocurrir- interrumpí antes de que me siguiera regañando. No quitó la vista de mí en ningún momento, aún seguía irritado, se quedó en silencio y contestó con un gruñido de desaprobación. Volvió a rellenar los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

Después de unos segundos se levantó violentamente de su asiento y salió hecho una furia de su oficina. Me quedé plasmada pero el estruendo que produjo cuando cerró la puerta con una endemoniada fuerza me hizo despertar y buscarlo desesperadamente llevando los papeles que había dejado en su escritorio. Salí de la oficina y lo vi desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo. Tenía una gran duda… ¿acaso era yo la causante de que se comportara de esa manera? Realmente no sabía que pensar. Dudé en seguirlo. Aún así me dispuse a alcanzarlo.

Empecé a correr, cosa que no se podía hacer en el Hospital a menos que fuera una emergencia. Y esto para mí si era una emergencia. Por que encontrar al Dr. Amargo era toda una misión. Sí, así consideraba el seguir a este misterioso Doctor. Por que cuando lo perdía de vista tenía que buscar por todo el Hospital y cuando por fin lo encontraba me reprendía por no estar atenta y ser extremadamente lenta. No sé que es peor, estar con él o no.

Cuando iba a doblar choqué con un hombre de bata blanca. Caí brutalmente contra el piso. Cerré los ojos mientras me quejaba del dolor producido por el golpe.

-vamos ponte de pie- escuché una voz grave e imponente. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un hombre con los mismos rasgos de Sasuke. Quedé anonadada. Tenía aquel mismo aire misterioso que Sasuke. La única diferencia era que aquel Doctor tenía el pelo largo y amarrado. Me tendió su mano, sin dudarlo la acepté y me puse de pie con su ayuda.

-lo siento Doctor- aún estaba sujetando mi mano

-debes saber que no está permitido correr por los pasillos-

-lo sé Doctor, de verdad discúlpeme- dije apenada bajando la vista

Sentí que me devoraban con la mirada y levanté la cabeza para ver como aquel Doctor me miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Observaba cada detalle de mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Tenía el mismo efecto que Sasuke…

-eres hermosa- soltó de repente, haciéndome sonrojar a más no poder

-gra-gracias Doctor-

-dime Itachi… Itachi Uchiha-

-_Uchiha?_

-Haruno!- gritaba extremadamente furioso Sasuke, hasta que lo vi aparecer por el pasillo. Se quedó mirándonos por algunos segundos para luego fijar sus ojos en nuestras manos que aún estaban sujetas. Lo noté de inmediato y me deshice de su agarre rápidamente.

-Hola hermanito, no me vas a dar la bienvenida?-

-Haruno ven- me ordenó ignorando a Itachi..

-no me digas que ella es tu interna?

-ven!- me ordenó nuevamente, obedecí de inmediato y me dispuse a ir junto a él pero Itachi me detuvo.

-toma, se te olvida esto- me pasó los papeles que dejé caer cuando chocamos- gra-gracias- me sonrojé cuando tocó mis manos _No entendía! Realmente no puedo entender!! Acaso los Uchihas son los causantes de mi torpeza??_ Tomé los papeles y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-nos vemos preciosa- gritó Itachi mientras nos alejábamos de él. Sasuke miró hacia atrás fulminándole con la mirada mientras a mí solo me regaló una mirada de desaprobación.

Empezó a caminar mientras yo iba a su lado. Dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos por cualquier motivo. Y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Volteó la cabeza para verme.

-de que te ríes?- dijo molesto para después soltar otro gruñido.

-de nada- dije entre risas. Me miró amenazante pero aún así no podía parar de reír.

-si no te callas lo haré yo-sonaba bastante irritado pero seguro, entonces sorpresivamente me tomó de los hombros guiándome hacía la pared. Me arrinconó contra ella mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

-q-que es-estás ha-haciendo?-pregunté nerviosa mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

-absolutamente nada que tú no quieras- susurró sensualmente en mi oído. Me apretó aún más contra la pared, haciendo que soltara un pequeño pero audible gemido para Sasuke.

Fijé mi vista en sus labios, que iban acercándose lentamente a los míos. _A-acaso pi-piensa besarme? _Me quedé plasmada. Inerte entre sus brazos y era muy extraño que nadie, absolutamente nadie apareciera para salvarme de esta vergonzosa situación. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos. _Por qué justo ahora? Por qué no puedo moverme?_

Y finalmente esperé algo que nunca llegó.

-de verdad pensaste que te besaría aquí?-preguntó divertido. Abrí los ojos encontrándome a Sasuke a menos de un centímetro de mi rostro. Podía sentir su respiración. Dije que te haría callar y funcionó perfectamente, incluso mejor de lo que pensé Haruno- dijo altivo.

_Que cree que soy? Un juguete? El cual puede manejar a gusto? No Señor!_

Me deshice bruscamente de su agarre y le miré con odio.

-nunca pensé que fueses tan inocente- me regaló una de sus antipáticas sonrisas

-y yo nunca pensé que me tocaría un doctor tan frío y sarcástico –

-piensa lo que quieras- dijo empezando a caminar

_Agr! Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?!_

_No lo soporto!_

-no te quedes parada, hay mucho que hacer- sonrió altivamente. No tenía otra opción más que seguirle, _como siempre…_

Pero ahora que prestaba atención no se veía tan enojado como antes, por lo menos es algo bueno. Suspiré y empecé a cumplir con mi trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Haruno ve allá, Haruno tráeme un café, Haruno busca esto, Haruno esto y aquello!_- solté un pequeño grito de desesperación mientras estaba acostada en las camas de turno. Estas era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila, o algo parecido. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada para ahogar un gran grito.

-Sakura?

-Na-Naruto?- dije apenada- no es lo que tú crees-alzó una ceja para después soltar una pequeña risa- bueno si- dije resignada

-es el Dr. Amargado?

-si, no le contarás sobre ese sobrenombre verdad?

Soltó una carcajada para después sonreírme con sinceridad- claro que no, si el teme se entera no sé lo que pasaría además me gusta el nombre-

Me reí.

-Gracias-

-de qué?-

-necesitaba relajarme un poco-

-parece que te ha tocado un día difícil-

-ni que lo digas- solté un suspiro- desde la mañana que está enojado y parece que se está desquitando conmigo

Naruto se sentó junto a mí.

-Naruto?

-si?

-tienes turno de noche hoy?

-no pero al parecer Hinata-chan si

-ah entonces le preguntaré a ella- No entendió al principio pero luego comprendió, comenzó a reírse

-estás dispuesta a eso con tal de no estar con él?

-eso y mucho más, no sabes como es verlo en todas partes incluso donde vivo, pero cambiando de tema, te quiero preguntar algo-

-dime

-te gusta Hinata?

-eh?- dijo algo ruborizado-

-vamos contesta- sonreí

- la verdad es muy bonita-cambió la respuesta

Me levanté- es bueno saber eso pero después me contestarás lo que te pregunté-

-a donde vas?

-Sasuke debe estar buscándome, nos vemos-

-nos vemos-

Salí de la habitación y me dediqué a encontrar a Hinata. Por suerte estaba en informaciones.

-Hinata!

-h-hola Sakura-

-te quería consultar algo

-d-dime

-tienes turno de noche?

-s-si, p-por qué?

-me lo podrías ceder? Así tendrás tiempo de descansar

-p-pero

-por favor- le supliqué

-es-está bien-

-muchísimas gracias Hinata!-la abracé- no sabes el favor que me haz hecho- ella no entendía- después te contaré- la solté y fui de nuevo a donde se encontraba mi calvario.

-donde estabas?- preguntó serio

-en informaciones-

-pues vas a tener que ir de nuevo-

-eh?

-necesito los papeles de un paciente- me quedé parada- ve-ordenó

_Solo sabe mandarme a buscar papeles, no he entrado a ninguna operación._

Pedí los papeles y regresé al lado de Sasuke, que ahora no estaba solo. Esa pelirroja lo abrazaba mientras Sasuke se dejaba. Lo único que hacía era colocar una mueca de asco.

_Le molesta, pero aún así no la quita de encima. Es muy extraño._

-ejem- carraspeé para que me tomaran atención- Dr. Uchiha aquí están los papeles-

La pelirroja me quería matar con su mirada.

-vete Karin-

-pero Sasuke-kun!

-no te he dado confianza para que me llames así, ahora lárgate!

Sonreí al escuchar que le trataba así, la pelirroja lo notó y me miró con odio.

-sígueme Haruno-

El día pasó con lentitud y por fin había terminado un extenuante turno con Sasuke. Ahora tocaba mi turno de noche. Era la única manera de librarme de ver esas sonrisas irónicas que me hacían enojar y de pasar esas vergonzosas situaciones en las que me probaba de vez en cuando. Lo último era lo que menos quería. Me hacía dudar.

Bajé por las escaleras, quería evitar por cualquier motivo el encontrarme con Sasuke, y resultó tal y como lo había pensado. Encontré a Hinata y cambiamos turnos. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la oficina de su Doctora. Toqué la puerta y entré sigilosamente.

-Buenas noches Doct- no pude terminar la frase por que me sorprendí tanto al ver a Itachi sentado ahí- Dr. I-Itachi?

-Sakura?

-me equivoqué de oficina disculpe- observé el número de la oficina, era el mismo que me había dado Hinata

-no te haz equivocado Sakura, soy el Doctor de intercambio-

-entonces …

-sí vamos a hacer el turno juntos- aún no podía procesar lo que me decía- no te preocupes no seré tan estricto como Sasuke

-espero-

-entonces comencemos Sakura- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-empecemos Doctor Itachi-

-No me digas así, dime Itachi nada más-

-bueno Itachi-

Comenzamos con nuestro turno.

Nuestro primer paciente. Un niño con deformación en sus manos. Me dio tanta pena verlo a un pequeño de 10 años con un problema así. La vida puede ser muy injusta.

Me sorprendí al ver a Itachi tan serio pero a la vez amable con el pequeño. En cambio Sasuke siempre está serio. Tan parecidos y diferentes podían ser a la vez. La cirugía se inició de inmediato.

-Sakura-

-eh?-

-que sucede?

-solo que aún no puedo acostumbrarme a que me llames así, él siempre me llama por el apellido

-Sasuke?

-si

-déjalo de lado, ahora prepárate-

Aún no entendía

-vas a entrar conmigo a la operación de este niño

-de verdad?- dije incrédula _Era mi primera cirugía_

-claro, ahora ve-

Partí corriendo a la sala de cirugías, específicamente a la zona de esterilización. Donde todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Cuando estaba lavando mis manos Itachi apareció y se lavó las manos junto a mí.

-nerviosa?

-ansiosa

Nos colocamos las mascarillas pues lo demás ya lo llevábamos puesto y entramos.

Cinco horas nos llevó la reconstrucción de sus manos. Itachi era un excelente cirujano plástico pues dejó las manos tal y como se lo había prometido a los padres. Fue un éxito total.

Salimos exhaustos de la sala para después sentarnos por un momento.

-eres muy bueno Itachi- sonreí

-gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás-

Me sonrojé ante su comentario- gracias-

-vamos, tenemos que darles la buena noticia a sus padres- asentí

_Que diferencia había entre ellos…_

La noche pasó rápida. Las 5 en punto y aún me sentía con ánimos de seguir. Con Itachi nos sentamos en las sillas que generalmente la gente usa para esperar los resultados de las cirugías.

-voy a descansar lo que me queda antes de empezar con el otro turno- me levanté dispuesta a ir a mi lugar de descanso pero Itachi me agarró de la mano

-Sakura-

-si?

-te gustaría cenar conmigo el Sábado, ví que tenías libre ese día, que dices?-se levantó

Dudé un poco- está bien-

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana- se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla- que tengas dulces sueños preciosa-

Odio sonrojarme pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegué a la cama y me dormí inmediatamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desperté lentamente, ví la hora 6:58. En dos minutos más empezaría mi turno. Me levanté con dificultad. Dormir muy pocas horas y trabajar mucho me desgastó notoriamente. Aún así saqué fuerzas para salir.

Saqué un espejo de mi bolso, notorias ojeras podía ver en mi rostro. No dudé en maquillarlas para así pasar desapercibida.

Me encontré a Sasuke en la entrada, ni se molestó en saludarme. Solo pasó de largo y listo. Ya empezamos con la frialdad.

Revisamos la pizarra con operaciones y después nos dirigimos a urgencias. No me preguntó nada. Quizás no se dio ni cuenta que no llegué a casa.

_Por qué me hago falsas esperanzas?_

_Y con él además…_

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia Urgencias me dio un pequeño mareo. Me detuve. La vista se me nublaba y solo atiné a refregarme los ojos. Sasuke volteó a verme.

-estás bien?- dijo serio, sin ningún tono de preocupación

-si, no pasa nada-

El piso empezó a dar vueltas, ya no me pude mantener en pie y caí. Pero antes de tocar el suelo unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

-molesta- fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de desvanecerme.

_Sasuke…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como pueden ver está un pokito más largo, x q alguien x ahí me dijo ke era una mugre de corto ¬¬U ToT

Además para compensar un poko la demora. Ojalá les guste el new personaje xD.

Y tambien agradecerles x sus reviews n.n el kapi pasado fue donde más rr tuve de mis 2 historias de verdad muchisimas gracias.

A todos ellos miles de gracias (soy una humilde escritora xD x eso agradezco tanto U)

Haruchi.Saku

klaudia uchiha

KanameSaku

IzUnA

minatostuki

SasteR

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki  
setsuna17

kali-chan

geoacuario

HANNIA

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

kaoruchan

Esme-chan TS-DN

**The dark of the light**

Sakura darkness

rosablanca

tami.jvp  
gaara.maniaka

hikaru-hyuuga

yuni

natsumy black

Kirara

jesybert

Hatake'Fer

princess-odi

kaoru-uchiha

Gracias!!! nOn

Espero sus RR xD


	5. Dolores y cuidados especiales

Me desperté de golpe y me levanté asustada apoyando los codos en lo que parecía ser un suave colchón

Que tal?? n.nU siento la tardanza, en serio. Eso lo saben las que me conocen u.u .

Este capi va dedicado para mis amiguis xDD

Haruchi.Saku- 

XxSasukeUchihaxX --- adevertencia: no hay wikichiki u.u kizas más adelante n.n 

Jekikon TwT gracias x tus dedicaciones

Ali n.n mi new amiga nOn

Dark of teh Light amigui!! TwT

x-Haiass-x

Y kony n.n

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me desperté de golpe y me levanté asustada apoyando los codos en lo que parecía ser un suave colchón. Mi vista aún estaba borrosa, me refregué con las manos para ver mejor.

-por fin despiertas- su voz grave y fría como de costumbre me hizo volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme de frente con Sasuke que tenía un vaso de café en las manos. 

-que me pasó?

-caíste desmayada al empezar nuestro turno- dijo apoyándose en la pared, para después beber un poco de su preciado café.

-ah…-aún estaba aturdida pero de igual manera empecé a ponerme de pie.

-que haces?- preguntó serio

-tenemos que trabajar Doctor, quiero ayudarle- le expresé. Sasuke se me acercó decidido, dejando su café en una pequeña mesa. Me tomó del mentón con una de sus frías pero acogedoras manos y me miró fijamente.

-abre la boca-

-qué?- dije ruborizada

-solo hazlo-ordenó algo molesto, obedecí esta vez sin ninguna objeción.

_Eres una tonta, aún aturdida piensas que va a besarte…_

Me examinó por unos segundos- estás en precarias condiciones, debes descansar- dijo rompiendo el contacto.

-estoy bien!-le reclamé, empecé a caminar, pero al primer paso me desplomé-

-ves? No tienes energía- mencionó mientras me tomaba en sus brazos- esta es la segunda vez que te tomo en brazos, estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito- susurró cerca de mi oído.

Bufé molesta ante su comentario- jamás Uchiha, eso quisieras- todas mis fuerzas volvieron y sólo por un comentario egocéntrico de aquel Doctor. Empecé a moverme para que me soltase- déjame!- 

-no- 

Mis movimientos se hicieron aún más bruscos, pero él aún no me dejaba en el suelo- cálmate Haruno- ordenó, no le tomé en cuenta y seguí balanceándome haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y cayéramos los dos al suelo, yo encima de él y a escasos centímetros de su pálido rostro. Entreabrí mi boca inconscientemente y le miré a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se unieron, una extraña sensación recorrió mi exhausto cuerpo. No sé lo que siento en este momento. No lo puedo definir. Él seguía quieto, observándome. _Que haces Sakura? _Me dije a mi misma para reaccionar de una vez.Me levanté cuidadosamente no quería perder mis fuerzas y caer sobre él nuevamente.

-dis-discúlpame- dije nerviosa. Me puse de pie y unos segundos después él también hizo lo mismo- hmp- articuló sentándose en una silla situada al lado de la cama en la que me recostaba en estos momentos. Le quedé mirando interrogante.

-te preguntarás por que estoy aquí-asentí curiosa- Tsunade me ordenó cuidarte- mencionó sin ninguna emoción, de verdad pareciera no tener sentimientos es tan frío, tan amargado… detesto eso de él.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, haciéndome sentir incómoda. Mientras el semblante de Sasuke seguía igual. _Por qué tenía que ser justo él? _Dejé escapar un gran suspiro, Sasuke dirigió su miraba hacia mí, me sonrojé, _que vergüenza!!_

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, el cansancio se apoderó de mí e inevitablemente me dormí. Lo necesitaba…

No sé cuanto dormí, pero la sensación de que Sasuke siempre estuvo a mi lado no desapareció. Aunque estuviera callado, de alguna forma sabía que estaba aquí, conmigo… quizás su olor, ese perfume extravagante y varonil que inundaba la habitación me lo confirmaba. Estaba totalmente consiente pero no quería abrir los ojos, prefería no hacerlo, me era más cómodo así.

-Sakura-chan!- sentí a Naruto gritar, igualmente seguí con los ojos cerrados.

-cállate dobe- su tono frío y molesto me hizo estremecer.

-lo siento- expresó bajando un poco la voz

-hmp

-y qué le pasó?

-se desmayó al empezar el turno- respondió 

-ah… debe ser por el turno de noche que hizo con Itachi-

_Naruto!! No puede ser! _

-qué?- preguntó molesto- que tomó un turno de noche con **Itachi**? 

Naruto rió nerviosamente- eso dije? – expresó tratando de revertir la situación

Entreabrí un poco los ojos para ver que ocurría. Sasuke le miraba con odio.

-explícate-

De la manera en como le amenazaba con aquellos orbes negros, lo devoraban, pero aún así tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo.

-se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella- Sasuke soltó un gruñido para luego observarme. Me quedé estática, hasta aguanté la respiración.

-tienes que tratarla bien o la perderás- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-no tengo absolutamente nada que perder y tampoco me interesa lo que pienses, ya debes saberlo-

-haz lo que quieras, solo te recuerdo que la perderás si sigues siendo tan borde con ella teme, yo sé por qué te lo digo, lo sé- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta-

Sasuke se quedó quieto, interrogante ante las palabras de Naruto. Tenía su mirada puesta en la puerta para luego posarla sobre mí. 

El tiempo pasó lento, muy lento para mí. Pero por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, eso implica que Sasuke no estaría conmigo. De repente salió de la habitación, me levanté de golpe, me senté y apoyé una mano en la cabeza, en signo de desesperación.

_Me sentía acorralada por alguna extraña razón. Ahora que lo pienso si Sasuke se entera de mi cita no implicaría en nada. Pero no puedo imaginarme su reacción y estremecer de solo imaginármelo, aquél comportamiento que toma cada vez que escucha o ve a Itachi lo hace ser aún más frío de lo normal, y eso no es muy beneficioso para mí ya que parece desquitarse conmigo._

La manilla de la puerta empezó a moverse y me recosté rápidamente. Entreabrí los ojos para ver a un Sasuke sonriente y con una bandeja en las manos. _Que pasó ahora? Por qué sonríe así? _Dejó la bandeja a un lado para acercarse a mí.

-por favor Sakura deja de fingir- susurró sensualmente a mi oído

_Me ha descubierto… y no había forma de demostrarle que dormía aunque… podría hacer el intento, pero con esa mirada que te desnudaba era realmente imposible._

Abrí de golpe los ojos. Me sonroje ante la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos. 

-…- las palabras no salían de mi boca

-Así que por eso estabas tan cansada Haruno?- dijo acercándose un poco más - me tienes miedo?- preguntó 

-n-no-

-entonces por que huyes de mí?

-de verdad pensaste que no notaría que no llegaste ayer?- me sorprendí ante su pregunta. La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Parecía que por fin me salvarían de estas situaciones tan_ cercanas y peligrosas _pero cuando vi a Itachi entrar todo se desmoronó. Sasuke fijó sus ojos negros en Itachi. Se observaban desafiantes, lo malo es que estaba en medio de aquella pelea visual en la que se encontraban.

-Sakura estás bien?- Sasuke se alejó y gruñó ante las palabras de Itachi-

-si Itachi-kun- _por qué demonios se me ocurrió decirle así en este momento?? _Mis ojos inconscientemente se fijaron en los de Sasuke, parecía estar furioso. Muy furioso. Tragué saliva.-solo fue un simple desmayo- expresé nerviosa

-entonces estarás bien para mañana?- sonrió

-c-claro-

-lo siento Itachi pero Haruno no podrá salir contigo mañana-''có_mo lo supo??''_ interrumpió Sasuke sonriendo- se ha tomado hoy su día libre-

-p-pero-

-no reclames Haruno así son las reglas- miré a Itachi con desilusión

-no te preocupes preciosa, será otro día- tomó con una de sus manos mi mentón, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me sonrojé al contacto, dejándome totalmente embobada. Escuché el sonido de algo quebrarse. Miré en dirección al sonido viendo a Sasuke comer de su almuerzo, pero con el tenedor de plástico roto en sus manos. No miró en ningún momento solo masticaba mirando fijamente su comida. 

Itachi sonrió de manera altiva observando a Sasuke, y se dirigió a la puerta- adiós Sakura, nos vemos hermanito- se fue. 

-tsk!- Sasuke se levantó y también se marchó.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza _acaso era la única interna a la que le ocurrían estas cosas?? _Revolví mi cabello como acto de desesperación. Me levanté con sumo cuidado para dirigirme al baño. Prendí la luz para ver mi reflejo. Me mojé la cara para despejarme un poco. Volví a mirar mi reflejo y me quedé unos momentos observando mi rostro.

_Me encantaría saber si él me encuentra bonita… _sonreí para ver mi mueca en el espejo. _Que cosas estoy diciendo?? _Posé las manos en mi pálido rostro. _Él es un cubo de hielo, un amargado sin razón!!_ Bajé la cabeza con resignación. Abrí los ojos para luego ver a Sasuke en el reflejo, sonriendo. Sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica. _Desde cuando que estaba mirando?_

-Haruno deja de hacer muecas extrañas y ven a comer algo- 

_Estoy completamente segura de que la mala suerte me persigue._

Fui a la cama a paso lento, pasé junto a Sasuke para luego sentarme en la cama. Sasuke me acercó una bandeja. Me sorprendí ante su acto. Pensé que estaría enojado.

-gracias- sonreí

-hmp- _es un hombre con un amplio vocabulario_- pensé irónicamente

Comimos en silencio. Solo miradas furtivas intercambiábamos de vez en cuando. Cuando terminé de comer un fuerte dolor de cabeza me dominó, haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito. Sasuke tocó mi frente, mientras me retorcía del dolor. 

-tienes fiebre- yo sólo me quejaba, tomó unas pastillas de su bolsillo y me las pasó- toma esto te ayudará a calmar el dolor - me las tragué de inmediato el dolor era insoportable, caí dormida inmediatamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

Empecé a moverme lentamente. Empecé a ver… me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Era una habitación oscura. Y la lluvia que podía ver por la ventana de la habitación le hacía tener un ambiente más tenebroso. Un inesperado relámpago iluminó la habitación. Pude ver la silueta de un hombre durmiendo en un sillón, cruzado de brazos. Busqué el interruptor de una pequeña lámpara. Cuando por fin pude encenderla encontré a Sasuke en aquél sillón. Empecé a recorrer la habitación con mis ojos, que miraban expectantes el lugar. Definitivamente no era el Hospital. La única posibilidad que me quedaba era… la habitación de Sasuke.

Me levanté para ver por la ventana, si, era la habitación de Sasuke. Me acerqué silenciosamente a él. Aún durmiendo se veía serio pero también se veía indefenso. Sonreí y busqué una manta para taparle. Hacía mucho frío y no le dejaría así de ninguna manera. 

_Ya ha hecho suficiente por mí. Ahora me toca ayudarle en algo aunque sea lo mínimo._

Fui a buscar a mi habitación una manta, ya que no encontré ninguna. Regresé a la habitación y le tapé con cuidado para no despertarle.-gracias- susurré en su oído antes de irme a mi habitación. Aún así no pude dormir, pensé en tantas cosas… y él estaba en la mayoría de ellas.

_Aunque lo disimule perfectamente, se preocupa por las personas._

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y tenía que prepararme para trabajar. Había recuperado todas mis energías. Me duché y vestí rápidamente para luego preparar el desayuno. Cuando estaba en la cocina apareció Sasuke a paso lento con mi manta entre sus manos. Al verle le sonreí.

Me tendió la manta, yo la recibí –gracias- susurró muy bajo, aún así pude escucharle.

-gracias a ti- le pasé una taza con café, la recibió sonriendo. Se lo tomó en segundos y dejó la taza en el lavaplatos.

-vamos- dijo tomando su maletín

-hmp- imité su monosílabo, me quedó mirando alzando una ceja. Solté una pequeña risita y salimos rumbo al Hospital.

En el transcurso del camino yo le acompañaba, iba a su lado.

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó serio

-si –contesté sonriente, realmente las fuerzas y el ánimo me habían vuelto - Sasuke?

-hmp?-

-gracias por cuidarme- 

-molesta- _eso significaba un ´´de nada'' en su vocabulario, y que ahora comenzaba a comprender cada día un poco más._

_Este va a ser un gran día!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

De verdad me encanta la acogida ke le han dado a mi fik n.n. Empecé recibiendo 13 rr y ahora la cifra ha aumentado considerablemente. De verdad muchas gracias. Espero que la tardanza no les afecte. Espero ke tenga un sabor mas dulce, ya ke la espera hace que todo lo ke esperaste haya valido la pena, como lo dijo sasuke n.n.

Ke más puedo decirles … trataré de no demorarme tanto, mi muso llega todos los días pero el tiempo no me alcanzaba, asi ke aproveché de terminar la conti en la noche. Con decirles ke son mas de la 1 de la mañana xD soy responsable. Prometí el kapi y akí está.

Espero ke les guste.

Agradecimientos: 

Ailei-chan

XxSasukeUchihaxX

marinu8

lunaleen

pita-chan

belex-chan

geoacuario

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

sakura26

kaoru-uchiha

tema.chan.90

sasusaku

hikaru-hyuuga

The dark of the light

princess-odi

rosablanca

gaara.maniaka

Bongio

neko-chan-bere

Hatake'Fer

Belencita2390

kaoken

Sakura darkness  
x-Haiass-x

Jekikon

IzUnA

x.CelliNe.x

Esme-chan TS-DN

Black Cronos

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

eLiihxsan

HANNIA

geoacuario

sakuraki

Haruchi.Saku

sakurauchiha

minako uchiha yuki

SasteR

malu

_a todos a lo ke leyeron igual, aunke en menos cantidad x q no me dejaron rr ¬¬_

_apretados ¬o¬ xDD_

_a las personas a las ke se le exigieron leer este fik x sus amigas xD_

_x q me pasó, un rr lo decía xD_

_bueno ya no escribo más oxo _

_bye bye_

_nos vemos en el proximo capi!!_


	6. Celos y recuerdos forzados a olvidar

Sasuke no tiene piedad

_**Como siempre, siento la demora.**_

_**Capi dedicado a:**_

_**Jeki! **_Mi mana TwT

**x-Haiass-x**nOn

**Lety ** no kreo ke lo vea en un tiempo ToT

**Lima-chan o Lucy **sorpresa!

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Sasuke no tiene piedad! Es un explotador! No me deja ni siquiera descansar. _Reclamaba mentalmente mientras me dirigía al comedor del Hospital. Tomé mi bandeja y busqué una mesa apartada, situada cerca de la ventana. Necesitaba distraerme un poco. Dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla. Tomé el tenedor sin ningún ánimo y empecé a degustar de mi ensalada.

-Hola Sakura- dijeron Naruto y Hinata a la vez mientras tomaban asiento junto a mí.

-hola- dije agotada

Naruto soltó un suspiro- parece que no te da descanso-

-es un explotador!- exclamé para después apoyar la cabeza en la fría mesa.

Soltaron unas pequeñas risas.

-desde cuando que están tan juntos ustedes? Eh?- dije pícara, prestándoles atención

Solo atinaron a sonrojarse. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme de frente con Itachi. Mis ojos se clavaron en él.

-puedo?- preguntó tomando la silla que estaba junto a mí.

-será mejor que nos vayamos- expresó Naruto, Hinata le siguió.

-Naruto, Hinata!- _por qué me tenían que dejar a solas con Itachi justo ahora?. _Les llamé pero ya se habían marchado.

-Sakura?- interrumpió Itachi

-c-claro Itachi, siéntate-

Tomó asiento junto a mí. Empecé a comer de mi ensalada nuevamente, esto era incómodo. Itachi no probaba bocado alguno sólo me miraba. Volteé la cabeza para evitar encontrarme con aquellos ojos, cuando veo a Sasuke aparecer por la puerta del comedor. Dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a nosotros. Su semblante cambió de inmediato, de serio y frío a enfadado.

_Ahhh!! _Grité interiormente. _Odio esto._

-ocurre algo?- preguntó Itachi

Me volteé hacia él- no, no pasa nada- Me miró no muy convencido.

-Sakura…- dijo tomando mis manos. Me sonrojé al máximo, aquellos ojos penetrantes y sus cálidas manos me hacían sentir nerviosa. Me sentí presionada por unos ojos negros. Volteé mi rostro para encontrar a Sasuke mirándonos.

-I-Itachi- interrumpí nerviosa- podemos ir a otro lugar?

-claro- dijo sonriendo, me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la salida.

_No entendía por qué me preocupaba tanto la opinión de Sasuke. No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con él. Sólo es mi jefe, nada más. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que estoy haciendo las cosas mal y eso me preocupa. _

Antes de salir miré a Sasuke por última vez, ahora no parecía importarle nada. Aunque aún así podía verle furioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Sasuke pov´s-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Algo me molesta enormemente cuando le veo acercarse a Sakura. Me inquieto y me pongo furioso._

_Itachi debe saberlo, y eso hace que pierda aún más el control. Cuando los vi en el comedor, juntos, no me importó pero cuando le tomó las manos… me sentí explotar._

_Miré la bandeja, la comida me parecía repugnante. El apetito se me había quitado completamente._

_Empecé a rellenar los papeles que tenía a mi lado, pero me fue imposible. Mis ojos se desviaban y se mantenían en un punto fijo, Sakura… Esas escenas me estaban colmando la paciencia, y justo cuando me disponía a salir Itachi se la lleva fuera del comedor._

_Por fin…- _dije bastante irritado

_Aún no comprendo por que me irrito tanto al verlos. Mordí el bolígrafo y empecé a escribir. _

_Terminé unos minutos después, no me sentía tranquilo. Salí del comedor y me dirigí a mi oficina para obtener esa tranquilidad que necesitaba. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin Sasule pov's-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi me guió fuera del Hospital, específicamente una pequeña plaza ubicada al lado de nuestro lugar de trabajo. Nos sentamos en unos banquillos y quedamos en un incómodo silencio. No sabía que decir o hacer.

-Sakura- pronunció Itachi cortando el silencio.

-dime Itachi-

-estás bien?-preguntó tomando mi pálido rostro entre sus manos- Te veo algo cansada- acarició con sus suaves pulgares mis pómulos. Me sentí muy relajada.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-no mientas Sakura, el estúpido de mi hermano debe hacerte trabajar el doble- su tono no cambió en absoluto. Cerré los ojos el cansancio me estaba ganando y aquella calidez que sentía provenir de Itachi me hacía tener aún menos fuerza. No respondí, el silencio era mi amigo en estos momentos y no quería desperdiciarlo.

No tuve noción del tiempo, solo era yo y la calidez que me rodeaba.

Sentí que era el momento de irme, _seguro Sasuke ya está en su oficina y me espera algo irritado_. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Itachi se me acercaba demasiado, con unas notorias intenciones de besarme. Me sonrojé. Y no pude evitar recordar cuando Sasuke se me acercó de igual manera.

Mi mente me jugaba en contra, por que me imaginé a Sasuke en su lugar. Acercándose con esa delicadeza que caracterizaba a Itachi… y no puedo negar que deseaba probar aquellos labios. Me fui acercando, guiada por sus cálidas manos, faltaban centímetros para que nuestros labios se rozaran.

-ejem- carraspeó, me separé de inmediato y fijé la vista en Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke. Itachi le miraba algo enfadado- lamento molestar su momento amoroso- dijo irónico, me sonrojé demasiado- Haruno, tu turno empezó –miró su reloj- hace 3 minutos y sabes que no me gusta esperar- me levanté algo avergonzada y entré al Hospital rápidamente dejando a Sasuke e Itachi a solas.

Itachi se levantó y se puso frente a Sasuke. Los dos desafiantes.

-estúpido hermano-

-bastardo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al Hospital.

No tuve el valor para ver que había ocurrido entre los dos, sólo me quedé en informaciones esperándole. Entró con un aire victorioso. Pasó junto a mí, ni siquiera me miró, pasó de largo. _Eso me indignó! No sé como pude imaginar que me iba a besar él en vez de Itachi!! _

-o me sigues o te quedas ahí parada como una tonta- interrumpió Sasuke sin mirarme, no tuve opción más que seguirle.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Me era doloroso y punzante.

-Sasu- Doctor Sasuke- corregí- yo…-

-no me interesa Haruno- interrumpió- no me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagan Itachi y tú- expresó serio- eres mi interna y debes estar cuando te necesite, no quiero nada más de ti-

_Me dolieron aquellas palabras y no tengo el por qué…_

-…-

-tráeme un café- ordenó

-…- me sentía mal, además de humillada. Me fui corriendo por el pasillo.

_No Sakura! No debes rebajarte ante él! No puedes ni debes!_

Me apoyé en la pared, mientras esperaba el café. Una vez lleno el vaso lo tomé con cuidado y lo llevé a la oficina de Sasuke. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta me detuve, dudé un poco, no sabía si entrar ahora o no.

_Tienes que enfrentarle de una maldita vez!_

Giré decidida la manilla de la puerta y entré a paso firme. Sasuke me miró interrogante.

-que demonios te pasa?-preguntó molesto

-eso mismo quería preguntarte, Uchiha…-

Se levantó desafiante- con quien crees que estás hablando Haruno? No te he dado ningún tipo de confianza como para que me hables así-

-y tú tampoco tienes la mía- dije directamente- estoy harta de que me trates así- bajé el rostro- quiero demostrarte que merezco tu respeto- le miré directamente a los ojos-

-haz lo que quieras- dijo inexpresivo- ahora … puedes pasarme el café? Ya debe estar frío-

-ven a buscarlo- le desafié

-no estoy para juegos Haruno-

-ni yo Dr. Sasuke- expresé dejando el café en un mueble cercano a la puerta- estoy muy ocupada y lamentablemente el tiempo no me alcanza para obedecer órdenes sin ninguna importancia – me dirigí a la salida y le eché un vistazo a Sasuke, que se mostraba molesto y sorprendido. –adiós- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Haruno!-

-Haruno!- me llamó Sasuke, pero no pensaba ir, hacerlo enojar me divertía, _voy a hacerlo más seguido_. Empecé a reir mientras escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, irradiando felicidad, hacer eso me hizo olvidar mi cansancio y todo lo demás. _Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo más seguido._

-Sakura-chan?- interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Naruto!-dije sonriente

-vaya Sakura-chan! Te ves muy feliz!- asentí con la cabeza- se puede saber por qué?-preguntó curioso

-después te contaré Naruto, pero te diré que trata de el Dr. Amargado- el ojiazul alzó una ceja para luego sonreír- nos vemos después

-claro, después hablaremos del Dr. Amargado- expresó divertido

Seguí mi camino, debía estar frente a la pizarra de operaciones, ya que Sasuke después de almuerzo siempre venía a ver si habían cambiado alguna operación o si se había agregado una. Me senté en las escaleras para esperarlo.

Apareció pocos minutos después, cuando detectó mi presencia me fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Me sentí nerviosa con sus ojos puestos en mí pero aún así no quise demostrarle aquella debilidad, así que le miré desafiante.

-aquí estas Haruno…-

-no te molestes en buscarme-dije apoyando el rostro en mis manos- estaré cuando me necesites-

-pues no lo parece Haruno- paró un momento- estabas muy entretenida con Itachi en la plaza, no vi intenciones de regresar a tu trabajo en ese momento

Me sonrojé al recordar aquella situación- si no hubieras interrumpido ya le habría besado!- exclamé sin pensar en lo que decía y tampoco en las consecuencias que traería.

-así que quieres besarle…

-…-

Me miró algo irritado para luego sonreír.

-y-yo- expresé nerviosa para revertir la situación- no…- Sasuke empezó a acercarse- q-qué haces?- cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, agarró mis muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared. –n-no me toques!- le pedí tratando de zafarme.

Se acercó a mi oído y susurró- haré que olvides esa idea de besar a Itachi- y se me fue acercando, no estaba bromeando…

-por favor- rogué- no sigas-

-lo deseas Sa-ku-ra- pronunció mi nombre lento y sensualmente, sus ojos me hipnotizaron, pero sus labios me hicieron caer en la tentación. Se acercó aún más y nuestros labios hicieron contacto, haciéndome sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Quiso adentrarse en mi boca pero le negué el paso, haciendo que el beso que en un principio fue delicado y lento se convirtiese en uno violento y posesivo. Me mordió el labio inferior y aprovechó el momento en que entreabrí los labios por el dolor producido para introducir su lengua. Besaba como un Dios… me dejé llevar por él y el delicioso sabor de sus labios.

Deshizo el contacto inesperadamente- espero que esto sirva para que dejes de pensar en tonterías- dijo alejándose de mí con una notoria sonrisa en sus labios. Me sonrojé al mirarlo, no creía que había sucedido realmente y toqué mi labio inferior.

-Haruno necesito que me busques unos papeles- ordenó, yo aún no reaccionaba- Haruno?-

-v-voy- reaccioné. Me fui algo aturdida .

Sasuke se quedó ahí. Sonriente.

-sal de ahí- dijo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal- ya lo haz visto todo Itachi…- el aludido salió de entre las sombras y enfrentó a Sasuke.

-sabes en donde te estás metiendo hermanito?-dijo con ironía

-no-

-en la boca del lobo, lo sabías?- expresó enfadado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aún no puedo creer que me haya besado_, no sé como debo reaccionar. Iba caminando tan sumida en mis pensamientos que se me olvidó lo que tenía que buscar, así que me devolví para preguntarle. _Soy una estúpida…_

Llegué a donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero ahora estaba acompañado de Itachi. Me escondí en la esquina, Itachi me vió y esbozó una sonrisa.

-por qué la besaste?- preguntó de repente Itachi- para sacarme celos?

-no tengo por qué responder- eludió la pregunta

-tú no la quieres, solo lo haces para vengarte de mí –

-te felicito Itachi- dijo irónico- le haz acertado a todas-

Mi corazón se reprimió al escucharle.

-eres un estúpido hermanito menor-

-hmp?

-opinas lo mismo que yo… Sakura?-

Sasuke se dio vuelta para ver el semblante triste y enfadado de una pelirosa.

-mierda! Eres un bastardo Itachi-

-no tanto como tú- respondió

-Sakura- articuló Sasuke acercándose.

-no te acerques!- le grité-

-tsk! Escúchame!

- con lo que escuché me basta para saber que eres una persona frívola, que juega y manipula a las personas para su beneficio. Creí que eras… otro hombre- susurré lo último.

-yo-

- no tienes por qué darme explicaciones-interrumpí- no soy nada tuyo ni lo seré jamás. Eso solo fue un simple beso no fue nada importante. –mentí- ahora tenemos que trabajar, tiene una operación en 15 minutos y no creo que quiera llegar tarde.

Sasuke pasó a mi lado y se dirigió hacia la sala de cirugías. Apreté los puños para contener mi rabia. _Me había utilizado… y había caído ante él, eso era lo que más me dolía, que había dado mi brazo a torcer._

-gracias Itachi- dije dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irme.

-Sakura-

-no te preocupes Itachi, estoy bien- le sonreí- adiós-

_Rabia… eso sentí cuando oí que me había utilizado para sacarle celos a su hermano. Soy una estúpida. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sasuke pov´s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Golpeé la pared con mi puño. _Qué mierda es este sentimiento de culpabilidad!? _Di otro golpe a la pared. _No puedo! Maldición! No puedo sentir esto! _

-tsk!

-Dr. Sasuke!- gritó Sakura- tu mano…

Miré y la encontré completamente ensangrentada. Gruñí. Sakura tomó unas gasas y agua oxigenada para curarme. Tomó mi mano indecisa. Y empezó a hacer las curaciones.

-por qué me ayudas?- pregunté conteniendo el dolor- pensé que estarías enojada-

-soy tu interna y debo ayudarte cuando me necesites- dijo tomando la gasa- estoy enojada- apretó mi mano fuertemente, gruñí- te apreté? Lo siento- dijo irónicamente, le miré enojado.

-sobre el beso-

-prefiero que no me lo recuerdes, lo que pasó quedó en el pasado, a mí no me afecta ni a ti tampoco- expresó Sakura terminando las curaciones-

_No sabes fingir Sakura… _

_Lo malo de todo esto es que estoy empezando a… , esto no es bueno, es de lo único que estoy seguro._

_Eres una verdadera molestia Sakura… mi molestia…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Bueno los ke ya leyeron pudieron ver que aunque pasaron algunas cosas y entre esas el __**beso**__ Sakura no quiere expresarse dolida y cree que esto no le afectará, así que prefiere olvidar aquella situación._

_Sasuke… nuestro sasuke se ha empezado a ablandar w_

_E Itachi ha salido como un gran triunfador sobre esto. _

_Naruto y Hinata… pasa algo entre ellos?_

_Gracias a todos por leer, espero recibir sus rr , vean mi karita w espero impaciente xD. También muchas gracias por sus rr o.o me sorprendí al ver la cantidad que recibí, soy feliz por la acogida que le han dado… arigato a todos!!_

_**Agradecimientos :**_

eLiihxsan--gotic-alex--hikaru-hyuuga--Hatake'Fer--Kiraira--x.CelliNe.x--Jekikon--SasteR--gaara.maniaka--IzUnA--ositto-chan--The dark of the light--Kirara--Giuli-Uchiha93--princess-odi--Gothic-sweet angel--akary-uchiha--Sakura darkness--x-Haiass-x--geoacuario--belex-chan--tema.chan.90--Bongio--HANNIA--LaUrY cRiSs--sasusaku--minako uchiha yuki--KanameSaku--Himeno Sakura Hamasaki--marinu8--Karenxita-Akime Maxwell--rosablanca--Esme-chan TS-DN--lyth--Cata91--kaoru-uchiha--kaoruchan--lunaleen--Ari.SasuSaku--klaudia uchiha--Miko chian--€lid€--sakuraki--Una galleguiña--minatostuki--Hatake Izumi--Fersha Ryukaze--Tami Uchiha--Haruchi.Saku--natsumy black

_**gracias!! Espero ver sus rr nuevamente x akí**_

Ah! Esto siempre se me olvidaba pero ahora no ¬u¬

Estos son los fiks de mis amigas, son buenos por favor lean, y además de eso dejen un RR no les costará nada.

_**Volver a **__**verte**_ de x-Haiass-x n.n terminó pero vale la pena leerlo y dejarle un rr

_**El **__**divorcio**_ de Jekikon una excelente historia que se pone bastante interesante

_**Estabas a mi **__**lado**_ de Dark of the Light, a los ke leen este fik tendrán ke esperar -.-

_**los problemas se **__**superan**_ de Tema.chan.90

_**Tsora Tsumetai**_ de mi amiga ZoeUchiha (amiga ke hiciste para ke tengamos ke esperar hasta junio ToT)

si se me olvida alguien sorry TwT soy muy olvidadiza.

**Besos!!**

**Soul!**


	7. Dante, celebración y sentimientos

Trato de olvidar ese maldito beso

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Trato de olvidar ese maldito beso! Pero cada vez que cierro mis ojos la imagen de Sasuke besándome me viene a la mente. Por qué?! Sakura esto no te afecta en lo más mínimo!! No puede afectarte un simple beso… un beso… _

-Haruno-

-eh? Si, dígame Dr. Sasuke- dije sonriendo falsamente. Me quedó mirando detalladamente

-estás bien? – preguntó en su típico tono frío

-si-'' _me siento fatal''- _

_-_no sabes fingir, lo sabías?-

-perdón?-pregunté asombrada- estoy perfectamente bien-

-sabes que no lo estás-

-cállate, ni siquiera me conoces como para decir como me siento- dije bastante irritada

-hmp- dijo alejándose- te conozco más de lo que crees-susurró, cosa que no logré escuchar-

Seguí su camino, como siempre por detrás. _Estábamos predestinados a tanta distancia?. Tanto espacio había entre nosotros? No creo que ese espacio se minimice nunca…_

-Haruno- me llamó- este será tu primer paciente y requerirá un desafío mayor- prestaba atención a sus palabras sin mirarle- espero que te tomes esto en serio- Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación 204. Sasuke giró la perilla y entró decidido.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía cabellos plateados, piel nívea que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules cielo, serenos y brillantes. Un ambiente tranquilizante rondaba la habitación.

-es muy guapo- susurré, Sasuke pareció escucharme y me miró enojado soltando uno de sus gruñidos.

El hombre nos prestó atención, miró a Sasuke para luego posar sus ojos sobre mí. Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y se interpuso entre nosotros, colocándose en medio.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente apareciendo Itachi. El ambiente sereno y relajante desapareció, ahora era tenso, y sólo por aquellas miradas desafiantes y amenazadoras que intercambiaban aquellos Doctores.

_No hay remedio…_

-disculpen la demora- dijo Itachi colocándose a mi lado.

No vi ninguna intención de presentarse, así que lo usé como excusa para cortar aquel mundo en el que estaban sumidos Sasuke e Itachi- Me llamo Sakura Haruno y ellos son- dijé señalándolos- el Dr. Sasuke Uchiha y Dr. Itachi Uchiha y vamos a estar encargados de tu cirugía.

_Por lo menos había funcionado…había captado su atención._

Mi mano fue atrapada por las del ojiazul. Me besó cordialmente y sonrió- Dante Goldsmith, un gusto señorita- Sasuke e Itachi nos miraban irritados.

Itachi tosió- Sasuke di luego su informe-

-toma- dijo entregándome los papeles- lee el informe-

Lo recibí emocionada, me deshice del agarre del ojiazul y empecé a leer- Dante Goldsmith, 25 años, requiere de una gastrectomía.

_Cáncer al Estómago… _

-el cáncer se detectó tempranamente, y lo más fiable es realizarte una cirugía- explicó Sasuke- necesitarás unos últimos exámenes para ver si estás en condiciones para efectuártela.

Su semblante sereno no desapareció.

-el Dr. Itachi ayudará en la operación- dijo pesadamente- tratando de dejar las cicatrices menos visibles.

-gracias doctores- expresó-

-entonces esperaremos tus resultados y te veremos en el pabellón- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación junto a Itachi, yo me dispuse a salir pero su mano me detuvo- quédate conmigo, tu compañía me haría de mucha ayuda-

-y-yo…

-Haruno!- gritó Sasuke

-lo siento- dije sonriendo- pero mi jefe me llama y de verdad tiene un carácter del demonio-

-así veo, pero prométeme que vendrás más tarde-

-está bien- dije saliendo de la habitación.

-que estabas haciendo?- Sasuke me esperaba afuera cruzado de brazos.

-nada que te interese- respondí

-para que sepas Haruno, todo lo que respecte a ti me interesa- expresó agarrando mi brazo fuertemente

_Qué?!_

-no juegues conmigo-

-no lo estoy haciendo-

-entonces… suéltame!-

-no quiero-

-no te estoy preguntando, te lo exijo-

-no tienes poder sobre mí-

-acaso tú si?-

-si-

-no me hagas reír, ahora suéltame por favor-

-sabías que no puedes tener relaciones amorosas con pacientes, verdad Haruno?-

-si- dije aún sorprendida por su pregunta- pero tampoco son aceptadas las relaciones entre interno y Doctor-

-me importan una mierda las reglas-

-pues a mí si me importan- le miré a los ojos- que bueno que no estoy enamorada de ninguno- dije deshaciéndome de su agarre-

-estás segura de eso?-

-estoy completamente segura –

-mientes-

-…- _por qué me hace esto? Por qué no me deja en paz!- _

-Dr. Uchiha?- preguntó una enfermera captando nuestra atención- tome- dijo pasándole una pequeña carta- tome usted también señorita Haruno- recibí la carta y le abrí de inmediato.

'' _Este sábado a las 22:00 horas se realizará una cena para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos internos del Hospital. Deben venir junto con su Doctor (a) asignado. La asistencia es obligatoria._

_Se despide atentamente la Directora del Hospital.''_

_Maldición!!_ Grité interiormente mientras apartaba la vista de la invitación para dirigirla hacia Sasuke. _Es que mi vida ya no puede ser peor!!_

-no se te ve muy contenta-

_Arg!! Te odio Sasuke!!_. Le miré enojada.

-no me intimidas Haruno- dijo empezando a caminar- ahora sígueme hay mucho que hacer.

-

-

-

-

Después de horas de trabajo, más bien papeleos fui a visitar a Dante como había prometido. Abrí la puerta y entré sigilosamente, lo encontré leyendo un libro. Cuando empecé a caminar hacia él dirigió aquellos ojos hacia mi.

-cumpliste-

-claro, además me vas a ver mucho por aquí - dije sonriente-

-que bueno- expresó

-eh?-

-tener como doctora a una señorita tan bella como usted-

-…- estaba tan asombrada como sonrojada

-que lamentable que su novio sea el Dr. Sasuke Uchiha-

-qué?!

-estoy equivocado?

-c-claro que lo estás, él es un presumido, frío, egocéntrico y … manipula a las personas, como podría estar con él?-

-aún así… -dijo haciendo señas para que me acercara, tomó mi mano delicadamente y la acarició- creo que tendré que luchar con aquellos doctores para ganar su corazón-

-por qué lo d-dices?-

-viste la cara que colocaron cuando besé tu mano, esos son… celos.

_Celos… Celos? Sasuke estaba… celoso? _

-n-no lo creo-

-pues tu jefe es el más-

-Haruno estabas aquí- interrumpió Sasuke – esto me ahorra la molestia de buscarte- dijo acercándose- es hora de realizarte los exámenes- se dirigió a Dante- te importaría soltarla por algunos momentos?- dijo en tono irónico- Haruno ve a preparar la sala.

-de inmediato- dije retirando mi mano. Me fui veloz hacia la sala donde examinaríamos a Dante.

-no tienes por qué dar excusas sin sentido para que no la acaricie-

-…-

-dime-

-no quiero que la toques-

-lo siento, pero no lo haré-

-no quiero discutir por cosas absurdas-

-si son absurdas entonces no te importan-

-hmp- dijo cortando la discusión. Tomó la camilla y lo llevó a la sala.

-

-

-

-

Algo había ocurrido entre ellos cuando llegaron. Lo noté de inmediato. Sasuke hizo las pruebas rápido y no dejó que me acercara a Dante.

-eso es todo- expresó Sasuke -

-lo llevo a la habitación?- pregunté-

-no te molestes Haruno, yo lo llevaré- dijo llevándose a Dante-

Algo extraño ocurría y no me enteraba de nada. Con esto mi turno finalizaba y podía irme a casa. Aún así no quería marcharme todavía. Estar a solas junto a Sasuke no me haría bien. Definitivamente no me ayudaría para nada. Me dirigí a los lockers a buscar mi ropa y me cambié rápido. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, me senté en un banco situado cerca de la salida.

-Sakura-

-hola Itachi- dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí.

-ya te vas?-

-si, mi turno ya acabó pero aún no quiero llegar a casa-

-si quieres podemos ir a tomar un trago a un bar por aquí cerca-

-gracias Itachi pero no tengo ánimos de nada-

-está bien- dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía- espero que aceptes mi invitación otro día Sakura-

-claro- dije sonrojada- bueno será mejor que me vaya, adiós Itachi- le besé en la mejilla en forma de despedida, me levanté y sorprendí al ver a Sasuke despedazando el vaso de café que llevaba en sus manos. Me quedé mirándole completamente ida. Reaccioné cuando le vi pasar frente a mi ignorándome completamente.

_Aún no comprendía por qué me dolía tanto su indiferencia, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho…_

Me dirigí a la salida y me fui en la dirección opuesta esta vez. Caminé no sé por cuanto tiempo por las calles de la ciudad, deteniéndome en algunos lugares para distraerme un poco. Regresé a casa a altas horas de la madrugada. Las luces estaban apagadas y una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó en ese momento.

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta, la oscuridad invadía completamente el cuarto principal, caminé hacia las escaleras pero antes de llegar a ellas choqué contra algo. Entonces la luz se prendió.

- Estas no son horas de llegar Haruno-

-S-Sasuke?-

-el mismo- dijo irónico- ahora dime donde estabas- ordenó

-no tengo por qué decirte absolutamente nada-

-fuiste con Itachi?-

-…-

-no me digas que fuiste a ver a ese tal Dante-

-hablas de Dante Goldsmith?-

-hmp-

-sabes? No, no lo fui a ver a él, aunque hubiera sido buena idea- dije irritándole- él sabe como tratar a las mujeres

-y tú crees que yo no sé?-

-si, por que si lo supieras no me tratarías de esta manera, no me utilizarías como un juguete- mis ojos se cristalizaban con cada palabra- no…

-cállate- dijo – no me hagas cometer una locura-

No presté atención a sus palabras- por favor Sasuke no- mi voz se quebraba y una lágrima caía de mis ojos-

-no llores Sakura- dijo limpiando con su pulgar mis lágrimas.

_Sakura? Por primera vez me llama por mi nombre…_

-Sasuke…- le miré sorprendida. Él se acercaba.-no, no te me acerques- dije en un susurro.

-no te haré daño Sakura- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos-

_Era la primera vez que me abrazaba… y no opuse resistencia ante su acto… más bien me sentía protegida y cálida._

-que mierda me haz hecho Sakura- dijo apretándome cuidadosamente-

-Sasuke-

-

-

-

-

Desperté rodeada por una calidez embriagante, no sabía que era pero de lo que estaba segura era que todavía no quería perder esta sensación, y no abrí los ojos para nada. Es más me dejé llevar…

Recordé entonces el momento en que Sasuke me abrazó. Abrí inmediatamente los ojos y me encontré abrazada a él. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero al verle dormir tan plácidamente me hizo callar a último momento.

_Qué hacía abrazada a él? Que sucedió ayer? Que pasó?!_

_No lo recuerdo!! Sólo recuerdo cuando me abrazó._

Me levanté cuidadosamente del sillón y traté de zafarme se su agarre, pero me tenía rodeada, atrapada, unida a él. No podía seguir así con él. Esto era demasiado. Con mucho esfuerzo pude salir de entre sus brazos. Y le quedé embobada mirándole.

_Ternura…_

Como podía verse así durmiendo? Si es que uno no se imaginaría que fuese tan frío como lo es cuando está despierto.

_Sakura reacciona! Tú lo odias! No lo quieres! No puedes quererlo! _

No puedo seguir pensando así. Tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, tenía mucho que meditar sobre esto…

-

-

-

-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Sasuke pov's-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Me desperté inundado por una paz y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado._

_-Sakura- recordé_

_-Sakura?- miré a mi alrededor, ya no estaba._

_Me levanté, y vi mi reloj. 6:54._

_-mierda llegaré tarde- subí a mi habitación y me cambié rápido._

_-Sakura!- la llamé, pero no contestó. Fui a su habitación. No estaba._

_-ya se fue- _

_Entonces salí rápido con dirección al hospital. Llegué con la respiración entrecortada y pasé directo a mi oficina. Algo me decía que tenía que encontrarla. Me sentía desesperado, claro que jamás lo demostraría._

_Busqué por todo el maldito Hospital y aún no sabía nada de ella. 8:15. Tenía tres posibilidades: preguntarle a Itachi, la idea la rechacé de inmediato, no me rebajaría jamás a preguntarle de ella. En la habitación de ese tal Dante… partí de inmediato a aquella dirección. Abrí con vehemencia la puerta, miré detalladamente la habitación. Dante me miraba interrogante._

_-no está- murmuré para salir dando un portazo._

_Me dirigí a informaciones. A paso decidido._

_-Haruno Sakura ha llegado?-_

_-no Doctor, pidió el día libre-_

_-mierda- dije dando media vuelta. Estaba inquieto y realmente no sé como finalmente me rebajé a preguntarle a él…_

_-Sakura-_

_-qué hermanito? Acaso se te ha perdido?- preguntó irónico_

_-sabes donde está?- pregunté en un tono de orden._

_-vaya… debes estar muy desesperado para preguntarme a mí- dijo quitando la vista de los papeles-no sé donde está, aún así no te diría donde se encuentra ._

_Gruñí- bastardo- Itachi se limitó a sonreír con superioridad_

_-no le habrás echo algo? Con lo borde que eres no lo dudo-_

_-cállate- contesté irritado- eso no te incumbe- me fui caminando con las manos en los bolsillos._

_Me dejé caer con cansancio sobre la acolchada silla de mi oficina. Medité sobre lo que había ocurrido anoche… Realmente había perdido la cabeza. Nunca me había mostrado así frente a nadie… y nunca pensé hacerlo frente a una mujer._

_Algo extraño me ocurría y no podía describirlo, era algo que nunca había experimentado._

_-Sasuke?- una voz que reconocía a la perfección me hizo enfurecer de inmediato_

_-que demonios quieres Karin?-_

_-supe que esa tal Haruno pidió su día libre y vine a ayudarte- expresó sensualmente. Acaso no sabía que me daba asco su presencia?_

_-lárgate-_

_-Sasuke no ignores sé que me quieres-_

_-no digas estupideces- _

_-no te hagas el duro- dijo acercándose- _

_-vete!- dije levantándome, estaba realmente irritado y la miré maliciosamente- si no te largas ahora mismo…- pero antes de acabar ya se había marchado._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Mi turno ya había acabado. Fue un día fatal. Tuve que soportar al bastardo de Itachi y las preguntas irritantes de aquel paciente. Además de una fastidiosa pelirroja. Fue todo un calvario. Además no pude dejar de pensar en donde se había metido Sakura. _

_Cuando por fin iba saliendo del Hospital. Una enfermera se me acercó sonrojada._

_-Doctor Sa-Sasuke- yo me detuve y le miré indiferente- recuerde que hoy se realizará una cena- no alcanzó a terminar ya que salí audaz del Hospital._

_-rayos! Se me había olvidado la celebración- y sólo faltaba media hora para las 22:00 , debía apurarme. Entré a la casa subí a mi habitación y elegí entre todos mis trajes uno de color claro. Cogí una camisa negra y la corbata del mismo color del traje. Me arreglé lo que creí suficiente y salí de mi casa con dirección al lugar acordado._

_Llegaba con un minuto de retraso. Aún no sabía nada de ella. Y la busqué entre toda la gente que había en el lugar hasta que por fin di con aquella cabellera rosa. Estaba junto a Naruto. Vestida con un ajustado vestido de color rosa y detalles negros, que acentuaban aquellas curvas que ocultaba el uniforme del Hospital. _

_--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Sasuke pov's-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Había pedido el día libre para comprar un vestido decente, aunque también lo había hecho para evitar a Sasuke, sin embargo mi reencuentro con él sería inevitable.

Recorrí todo el centro comercial en busca de un vestido. Hasta que por fin había dado con el indicado. Lo compré de inmediato y terminé al mediodía de hacer las compras. El tiempo se me fue volando y no me dí cuenta ya cuando me encontraba en el gran salón.

Me quedé observando a las personas que llegaban, en eso vi a Naruto aparecer, llevaba puesto un traje negro. Se veía muy apuesto.

-Sakura!

-Naruto-

-te ves preciosa- dijo sonriente-

-digo lo mismo de ti- expresé dándole una vuelta- estás muy guapo, a Hinata le encantará- se sonrojó de inmediato

-Sakura!-me reprochó Naruto

Reí- mira quien se acerca Naruto- Hinata aparecía junto a Itachi, llevaba un hermoso vestido color morado con unos detalles dorados. Realmente se veía espectacular- Naruto cierra la boca- dije divertida. Naruto aún seguía mirándola- ve con ella-

El rubio partió de inmediato hacia allá, quedando sola nuevamente, entonces Itachi se me acercó. Traía un traje azul marino.

-Sakura estás bellísima- dijo tomando mi mano y haciéndome dar una vuelta.

-gra-gracias Itachi-

La música empezó a sonar- me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza?-

No alcancé a responder, una mano me tiró hacia la pista de baile.

-Lo siento, pero ella viene conmigo- dijo Sasuke provocando a Itachi. Sonrió altivamente y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Tomó mis caderas firmemente y empezó a moverse al compás de la música. Yo no atiné a nada, estaba realmente anonadada, había salido de repente y ahora me encontraba bailando con él.

-por qué huyes de mí?- preguntó

-…- miré hacia el lado- no huyo de ti- respondí en voz baja

-entonces por qué no me miras?- indagó serio

Le miré a los ojos- no quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos, no quiero…-

-Sakura…- dijo atrayendo aún más mi cuerpo hacia el de él-

-me haces mal-

-…-

-…-

-tú también me haces mal Sakura- dijo firme- realmente no sé que me pasa contigo- se acercó a mi oído- lo único que sé es que estoy obsesionado con probar tus labios otra vez- me quedé piedra y en un movimiento rápido atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

-

-

-

_Que les ha parecido? Eh? Quiero que todo lo que piensan me lo escriban en un rr n.n lo harían? Si no entraré en depresión y en ese estado se me hace imposible escribir. Y no sean pillos eh? Me colocan en alerta y no me escriben rr TwT malitos._

_Dejando de lado la obsesión de una escritora que pronto se retirará -.- o eso cree… Este capi fue largo, con muchas emociones y acciones empezando a revelarse. Celos… y sentimientos empezando a mostrarse._

_Dante… el querido personaje de mi amiga x-Haiass-x n.n será importante a partir de los proximos capitulos._

_Agradecimientos a todos!! Los ke dejan rr Xd y claro a los ke se dan tiempo de leer esto. Espero ke no les de pereza escribir una pokitas palabras -.- _

_Agradecimientos :_

_Jekikon o Tailesin: me haz apoyado como una verdadera hermana (aunque yo ya te veo así) incondicionalmente y te lo agradezco demasiado. Te quiero demasiado. (más le vale ke lean su fik o.ó '' divorcio'' o si no lla verán ¬o¬)_

_x-Haiass-x: ay amiga! Si me haz sido de mucha ayuda, nuestros nervios por el manga los comparto contigo xD a ver si no se nos cae el pelo hasta la semana en ke haya manga. Dante … asias x el personaje n.n tkm_

sAkUrItAkuukiiss: _gracias amiga, me ilusiona mucho que te guste tanto, si te lo imaginas como doctor, si me vieras la cara que coloco yo al dibujarle y darle ese toque médico Xd n.n_

jessy moon 15: pues a todos nos pasa eso de saltarnos un fik, pero que bueno que te hayas pasado por aquí, que se unan nuevos doctores me apasiona. Asias x tu rr n.n

kaoruchan

Esme-chan TS-DN

IzUnA

Sakurass

Cata91

belex-chan

Kiraira

Bongio

lunaleen

minatostuki

Ari.SasuSaku

gotic-alex

Asuka

Giuli-Uchiha93

Rilka

tema.chan.90

Kirara

Miko chian

atomicmonster

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

Tami Uchiha

Hatake'Fer

-u

marinu8

SasteR

setsuna17

LaUrY cRiSs

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

yhoe uchiha

kaoruchiha

HANNIA

Osito

ikamari

Hatake Izumi

rosablanca

x-Haiass-x

minako uchiha yuki

princess-odi

Fersha Ryukaze

hermione120

michis

SAKURAKI

asukasoad

Graciie

_Perdón perdón no pude responderles a todos, mi madre me akaba de dar un sermón del tamaño de un buque u.u asi ke toy castigada TwT bueno asias a todos bye bye!!_


	8. Preguntas directas y respuestas sinceras

-

-

-

-

Sus labios… aquellos labios me tenían atrapada e indefensa ante sus bruscos y posesivos movimientos. Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba y ahora lo sabía… sabía por qué me dolía tanto ser su juguete, y que me mirara con esa indiferencia característica de él.

_Porque…_

_Lo amo…_

_Amo a ese frío, amargado y serio Doctor…_

_Por Dios!! Esto no me puede estar sucediendo, no puedo enamorarme! Y menos de él!! No debo!_

Mis ojos no podían mantener aprisionadas las lágrimas y empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas. Me separé con vehemencia.

-no me toques, escuchaste?!- Dije dolida- nunca más!- y salí corriendo hacia la parte trasera del jardín

-…-

-eres un estúpido hermano menor- pronunció Itachi enojado mientras seguía el camino de la pelirosa-

-mierda!- susurró Sasuke apretando los puños- qué diablos me sucede?!- dirigió la vista hacia donde había corrido la pelirosa- qué me sucede contigo Sakura?- detuvo por unos segundos más la mirada, debía seguirla? O quedarse con las manos en los bolsillos?

_Maldito orgullo Uchiha!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Una mano tocó con suavidad mi hombro, volteé mi rostro para encontrarme directamente con los ojos penetrantes de Itachi.

-Itachi…- pronuncié con mi voz apagada- él-

-lo sé Sakura- dijo tocando mi rostro- lo vi todo-entonces le abracé y recibí respuesta de inmediato, ya que sus fornidos brazos me rodearon protectoramente.

-suéltala- gruñó una voz intensa y grave. Dirigí mi vista hacia Sasuke, el cual se apoyaba en la puerta de vidrio con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto.

-lo siento hermanito- mencionó Itachi- pero no te daré en el gusto-

-necesito hablar contigo, Sakura-

-no tienes nada que conversar con ella- me atrajo más hacia él- no dejaré que te le acerques-

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-lo tiene Sasuke, ella me interesa más de lo que tú crees-

-no me vengas con eso ahora Itachi- dijo irónico- el papel de héroe no te viene, sabes?. Ahora déjanos solos.-ordenó

-no-

-esto es entre ella y yo-

-déjala-

-Itachi- pronuncié tímidamente, las miradas de los hermanos se dirigieron directamente a mi, captando su atención completamente- déjanos solos-

-Sakura, él-

-por favor- rogué- necesito aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas-

-ya la oíste, vete- dijo sonriente el Uchiha menor

- llámame cuando me necesites- pronunció serio mientras me soltaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, e Itachi se largó mirando amenazante a su hermano para después perderse entre la multitud. El silencio reinó por algunos momentos. Me sentía mal, las palabras no salían de mi boca. El valor que alguna vez tuve para mirarle a la cara se había desvanecido en segundos, y el frío viento golpeaba sin compasión mis desnudos brazos, haciendo que el ambiente me fuera más duro de lo normal.

-Sakura- mencionó en un susurro.

Sus palabras me hicieron volver al mundo real. Y me devolvieron el valor… la fuerza…

-d-de qué quieres hablar?- murmuré- de qué?- pregunté un poco más alto-

-…-

-acaso vienes a refregarme en la cara que caí de nuevo ante ti?

-…-

-dímelo… dímelo!- empecé a subir el tono nuevamente- vamos, dímelo de una maldita vez y lárgate!!- grité mientras mechones rosas caían en mi rostro, ocultando el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Sus brazos me atraparon rápidamente- tonta- susurró a mi oído.

-suéltame!- ordené tratando de alejarlo, pero obtenía lo contrario, me apegaba más a su cuerpo-

-no quiero-

-qué?- cuestioné incrédula-

-como oíste- rectificó- así que más vale que te tranquilices-

-qué quieres de mí?!- pregunté inmóvil entre sus brazos-

-quiero que me contestes con la verdad-

-eh?-

-te haré dos preguntas- mencionó- si respondes a ellas te dejaré ir-

-está bien, pero déjame-

-no-

-por qué?-

-te conozco más de lo que crees y sé lo que sucederá si te suelto, aún más con lo que te preguntaré, quiero rectificar que no me mientas-

-empieza- murmuré- quiero acabar lo más pronto posible-

-hn-

Me mantuve en silencio esperando su pregunta. Estaba nerviosa, más no lo demostraría frente a él. _Ni muerta! _Pero el incómodo silencio en el que extrañamente se encontraba me hizo tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-qué sientes por Itachi?- preguntó serio.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa- no puedes preguntarme eso- reclamé

-aceptaste Sakura, no hay vuelta atrás- replicó- sólo responde-

-lo quiero-

-eso no me basta-

-entonces hazme la otra pregunta- le recriminé

-no me desafíes Sakura, te puede ir muy mal-

-no te tengo miedo-

-hn, no cambies el tema- criticó- ahora contéstame- ordenó sujetándome firmemente

-lo quiero como-

-mírame-interrumpió

-eh?-

-quiero que me mires-

Hice caso a sus palabras y le miré directamente a sus orbes negros. Esos ojos que intimidaban a cualquiera pero que a la vez me hacían suspirar.

-lo quiero-expresé nuevamente, mantener la mirada se me hacía difícil. Él esperaba la respuesta expectante- como a un amigo- mencioné en un susurró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, me presionó con más fuerza hacia él.

-bien- susurró- qué sientes por mí?-

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, _había escuchado mal?_

-qué?!-

-no te lo repetiré, haz escuchado perfectamente-

-eso no te interesa- reclamé

-no huyas de mi pregunta-

-para qué quieres saber que siento por ti?- dije enfadada- no te interesan mis sentimientos en lo absoluto-

-hn- pronunció- responde-

Sus ojos me desnudaban. Mentir, no, no podía frente a él. Salir corriendo, imposible, estaba atrapada entre sus brazos. Rebajarme a decirle la verdad? Jamás, pero mis posibilidades de salir de esta situación disminuían notoriamente.

-no pienses en como zafarte de esta situación Sakura- expresó altivo- nada te servirá-

Estaba rendida a sus pies, me tenía inmóvil y con una respuesta en la garganta que no podía dejar salir. _Odio ser tan débil ante él. _

-quieres que diga que te quiero? Que a pesar de todo lo que me haz hecho te… -mencioné dudosa- amo?

Sus orbes negros parecieron estar sorprendidos pero su tez seria lo ocultaba perfectamente- solo quiero la verdad- pronunció finalmente

-no Uchiha-

-mientes-

-entonces si estás tan seguro, por qué me lo preguntas?-expresé dolida. _Como podía saber lo que pienso, lo que siento?_

-quiero escucharlo de tus labios-

-jamás-

-quieres desafiarme?-

-esto no es un juego- susurré- por qué no juegas con otra?-

-porque eres la única mujer que me interesa- soltó de repente

_Interesarle? _

- no caeré de nuevo-

-crees que miento?-

-si-

Soltó una pequeña risa

-de qué te ríes?-bufé molesta

-de lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser-

-libérame de una vez- expresé enfadada- me cansé de todo esto-

-no me haz respondido-

-…- el silencio reinó nuevamente. Solo había una solución, y era decir la verdad- no quiero quererte ni tampoco amarte de la manera en que lo hago- Salí corriendo de la fiesta cuando aflojó los brazos.

-

-

-

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación. Con una almohada estrechada entre mis brazos en completo silencio. Me había prometido no volver a derramar ninguna lágrima por él. Y aunque me costara no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Unos minutos más tarde de haber llegado a casa, sentí que la puerta de entrada era abierta.

Me había seguido?

Imposible- pensé-

Miré inconscientemente por la ventana, pero ya no estaba.

_Por qué lo buscas? No hay razón para que lo hagas._

Decidí sentarme en la cama. En eso la puerta se abre violentamente.

-qué haces aquí?!- grité- vienes a darte dotes de grandeza?- pregunté irónica- ya conseguiste lo que querías, ahora vete-ordené

Se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomó de la barbilla e inutilizó mis brazos. Quedando inmóvil nuevamente.

-no te atrevas- amenacé-

-guarda silencio- ordenó- ahora me escucharás a mí-

Forcejeé pero su agarre era perfecto, me sentía encadenada.

-aún no consigo lo más importante- expresó examinando mi rostro-

-ahora me dirás que soy yo eso tan importante- expresé irónica

-hn-

- por favor, ya no creo ninguna de tus palabras- frunció el ceño irritado.

-eres una molestia-

-lo sé, ya me lo haz dicho en varias ocasiones- sentía su respiración, sus latidos y tenía que mantenerme fuerte- aún no entiendo, si me encuentras molesta entonces, por qué no me dejas en paz?-

-ya te lo dije-

-no te creo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

-estás segura?- cuestionó-

-si Uchiha-

Me recostó en la cama, cayendo todo su peso sobre mi. –te demostraré lo contrario –

-no me toques-

-hn-

Acercó sus labios haciendo contacto con los míos. Los saboreó. Mientras yo me mantenía quieta, tratando de no responder a sus deliciosos labios. Pidió acceso dentro de mi boca, más le impedí el paso haciendo que sus besos fueran más violentos. Se acomodó agarrando con una sola mano mis brazos dejando la otra libre para recorrer mi cuerpo.

-no resistirás por mucho tiempo- advirtió divertido

Besó mi cuello dejando una serie de marcas a su paso, mientras que con su mano recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos delicados y lentos despertaban sensaciones que nunca había experimentado…

_El placer…_

_El éxtasis…_

Y no pude ahogar un pequeño pero audible gemido, momento en que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en un sensual movimiento. Mis sentidos despertaron y no pude negarme. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con cada movimiento y mi mente empezaba a darse por vencida, empezando a guiarse por el placer que provocaba Sasuke en mí.

-no sigas- supliqué

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que no quieres eso- y siguió explorando con su lengua.

Su mano empezó a bajar el pequeño cierre de mi vestido, descubriendo mi torso. Se deshizo de todo lo que le estorbaba dejándome solo con ropa interior. Pronto desprendió la parte de arriba, descubriendo mis senos. Los acarició con sus suaves y expertas manos para luego morder mis erguidos pezones. El placer corría por mis venas.

Volvió a mis labios donde aproveché de sacarle la camisa que me impedía ver sus torneados músculos. Era perfecto… Sonrió cuando me deshice de la prenda.

Deshizo el beso en un rápido movimiento y se puso en pie dejándome recostada en la cama.

-con eso me basta- añadió con prepotencia- será mejor que te vistas sino pescarás un resfriado-

Estaba anonadada, aún no reaccionaba ni asimilaba lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. Estuve a punto de acostarme con él!!

-otro día terminaremos - expresó abrochándose la camisa. Al escucharlo me tapé desesperadamente con los brazos y me paré con dificultad.

-vamos ya te he visto, no tienes por qué taparte-

Gruñí ante sus palabras

Se dispuso a salir pero antes de eso se me acercó y besó mis labios.

-Quiero que te quede claro, que desde hoy eres sólo y exclusivamente mía-

-qué?!-

-comprendiste?- dijo dándome otro de sus posesivos besos- así que no quiero que te acerques mucho a Dante y te prohíbo acercarte a Itachi-ordenó

-no tienes derecho a-

-no te lo estoy diciendo por que sí- expresó rozando con sus manos mi espalda. Sentí unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas al sentirlo nuevamente- te lo exijo- Se marchó sonriente, dejándome plasmada.

_Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

_-x-_

Me levanté pesadamente. El despertador sonó sin descanso alguno y le golpeé por interrumpir mi descanso. Dudo mucho que pueda encontrar las piezas que salieron volando. Caminé hacia el baño, me bañé y vestí rápidamente, había recordado todo lo ocurrido de un golpe cuando me miré al espejo y no quería encontrarme a Sasuke en este preciso momento. Así que salí audaz de la casa hacia el Hospital.

Llegué al Hospital y me quedé esperando a Sasuke frente a la pizarra de operaciones mientras tomaba desayuno. Minutos más tarde apareció con su habitual seriedad . No me habló, ni miró. Su indiferencia era total.

-vamos- expresó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

_Lo de anoche también fue un juego? Como puede disimular las cosas tan bien?_

Dimos varias vueltas hasta llegar a la habitación de nuestro paciente…

-buenos días Dante- dije alegre.

-buenos días Sakura- expresó con una de sus angelicales sonrisas, mientras besaba mi mano.

Sasuke gruñó y me miró irritado. _Cree que iba cumplir? No tiene el poder para negarme nada!_

-como te sientes?- le pregunté

-no muy bien, pero tu presencia me ha hecho mucho mejor-

El rubor empezó a cubrir mis mejillas- te examinaré- _No sé pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho, quizás era por que Sasuke nos miraba atentos y con una mueca no muy común en él. Los celos…._

Escuché su corazón y tomé su temperatura, cada vez que lo tocaba Sasuke producía uno de sus característicos gruñidos.-estás bien, pero si me necesitas llámame-

-gracias Sakura- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi rubor pareció encenderse más.

-Haruno ya terminaste ahora vamos- ordenó- tenemos mucho que hacer-

-voy- dije con una mano en la mejilla- adiós Dante-

-nos vemos-

Salí de la habitación y seguí a Sasuke como siempre. Se dirigía a su oficina. Entramos y cuando se cerró la puerta atrapó mis labios en un rápido beso.

-Sakura-

-qué te pasa?!-

Me besó nuevamente y respondí. Era imposible negarse a sus labios.

-creo recordar que te exigí no acercarte a él-

-pues fíjate que no la recuerdo- respondí irónica-

-entonces te la repito, si no recibirás un castigo-

Reí- y qué podría ser? –expresé irónica- me vas a encerrar?

-no, terminaremos lo que empezamos ayer- me sonrojé ante su comentario- o quieres que continuemos aquí?-

Me agarró por la cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo.

-aquí no- dije entrecortadamente mientras me besaba-

-entonces cumple-

Asentí y me separé rápidamente de él arreglando mi desordenada ropa.

-Sakura, tienes frío?- preguntó divertido. Le miré con odio, él sabía perfectamente por que estaba usando un suéter con cuello.

-o acaso quieres esconder algo?-

-maldito-

-hn, déjame ver- pronunció destapado mi cuello, donde aparecieron unas marcas rojas-

-es tu culpa- le regañé

-pues no parecías enojada cuando estaba en el acto, al contrario lo disfrutabas-

-cállate quieres!- me besó apasionadamente.

-disfrútalo- dijo entre el beso- es el último que te daré -

-…-

Respondí a su beso con pasión, como si necesitara de sus labios para vivir.

-tenemos que trabajar Sasuke-

-lo sé- dijo entre el beso-

Por fin nos separamos y salimos de la oficina. Ahora había vuelto el Dr. Amargado. Mejor dicho _mi_ Doctor Amargado.

-vamos a Urgencias-

-hn- dije copiando su gruñido sonriente. Me miró divertido y seguimos caminando.

_La relación Doctor-Interno no estaba permitida_

_Pero Sasuke había tomado el riesgo_

_Eso me hizo sentir feliz, estaba arriesgando su trabajo por_

_Mí… _

_Sólo por mí…_

-

-

-

-

_El capi de hoy a terminado… La relación Sasuke y Sakura a pesar de todo está mejorando, más bien se han consolidado juntos. Sasuke volvió en su forma arrogante y posesiva. Esa sexy que tiene y que me encanta._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad, me ha alegrado una enormidad la cantidad que recibí. Va dedicado para todos los que me conocen, especialmente para ellas: __x-Haias-x Tailesin y mi nueva mana_

_Tan bien para los de la comunidad a la que pertenezco por que me han dado un apoyo inmenso, les quiero mucho a todos._

_Gracias por sus reviews:_

_**x-Haiass-x**_ asukasoad **gotic-alex** Bongio **Kiraira** jessy moon 15 **Yuuko-dono** Kirara **naruhinasasusaku** sAkUrItAkuukiiss **Giuli-Uchiha93** Karenxita-Akime Maxwell **setsuna17** Rilka **Hatake'Fer** judith uchiha _**Tailesin**_ Jesybert **RociRadcliffe** ikamari **Tami Uchiha** MaFe-cHaN **Osito** Hatake Izumi **Ari.SasuSaku** M2M **Pinwiih** minatostuki **Sakura darkness** michis **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** eLiihxsan **Asuka **_Tsuki_ **rose uchiha** hikaru-hyuuga **Graxxyyeeè** kaoruchan **kaoru-uchiha** IzUnA **Miko chian** _tema.chan.90_**Haruchi.Saku** natsumi uchiha **DulceHaruno** minako uchiha yuki **hermione120 **rosablanca **Fersha Ryukaze** _ayashiizumi; tsubame o palo..._ **xXqueen-hinataxX**_Masako Uchiha_ **LaUrY cRiSs **x.CelliNe.x **Koko7180** yhoe uchiha **alexavenuz**marinu8 **atomicmonster** jili-chan **favoleebony** lauri15 **iitzel** angie

_Espero verlos por aquí de nuevo!!_

_P.D: haber si se pasan por mi otro fic: sincere performance no sé si continuarle, por favor solo háganmelo saber._


	9. Alegría, tristeza y despedida

Celos, celos y más celos

_**A**_**dvertencias: **_Este capítulo lo narrará Sasuke, dando sus perspectivas, revelando algunas de sus emociones. _

_Ninguna advertencia más._

_**D**_**r. **_**S**_**asuke **_**U**_**chiha**

_**-A**_**legrías, **_**T**_**risteza y **_**D**_**espedida-**

_By Soul-Alone-Uchiha_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Celos, celos y más celos._ Eso era lo que sentía el Uchiha menor al ver a _su Sakura_ con aquel paciente '' engreído'' conversando amistosamente con ella, aún más cuando la tocaba o decía alguna palabra aduladora hacia su persona. Y él no hacía más que mirar y retener los deseos abrumantes de sacarle en cara que _Sakura era suya_ y _de nadie más_. Si no fuera por el maldito reglamento!- reclamaba el Uchiha a regañadientes.

Sasuke miraba con atención cada movimiento de la pelirosa que en ese preciso momento examinaba a Dante. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de explotar y debía pensar rápido en como alejarlo de _su propiedad._

-Haruno- pronunció con seriedad ocultando aquel tono irritado que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La pelirosa dirigió de inmediato sus orbes jades hacia él.

-si Doctor?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida-

-yo terminaré de examinarlo-

-pero-

-necesito que me busques unos papeles a la oficina de Tsunade- interrumpió frunciendo el ceño. El silencio se hizo presente- es una orden!-

Se levantó rápidamente pero cuando se disponía a salir Dante le detuvo.

-por qué no va a buscarlo usted mismo?- indagó- Sakura está haciendo su trabajo, perfectamente puedes ir a buscar los papeles, doctor- añadió

Su comentario me irritó totalmente. _Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera?_ Pero si quiere jugar con fuego, así será. Nadie vence a un Uchiha fácilmente.

Sakura se quedó petrificada ante el agarre del ojiazul.

-Haruno- pronuncié con dureza.

-lo siento Dante- expresó sonriendo y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-qué es lo que hace?- preguntó con un deje de tristeza-

-…-

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio mientras terminaba de examinarle.

-le gusta- mencionó de pronto- es por eso que no soporta que ella esté conmigo-

-…-

-si no responde es por que es cierto lo que digo-

Me estaba exasperando con sus preguntas, aún así mi semblante permanecía serio, disimulando todo lo que sentía.

-me va a contestar?-

-estás bien, así que en una semana te operaremos, después de eso podrás marcharte y vivir una vida común y corriente- me levanté y caminé hacia la salida.

-huye de mi pregunta-

Me detuve ante su comentario.

-entonces es cierto, está enamorado de Sakura-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondí sin voltearme y salí de la habitación a paso firme.

-x-

Caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital sin rumbo alguno, estaba completamente centrado en mis pensamientos, porque recién ahora me daba cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Dante…

_Entonces es cierto…_

_Está enamorado de Sakura…_

-qué estupideces son esas?- pensé formando una media sonrisa.

Una mano agarró con delicadeza de mi bata, me volteé irritado dispuesto a regañar e incluso insultar a aquella persona pero cuando vi frente a mí aquellos mechones rosas y ojos inocentes mirándome con dulzura quedé inmóvil.

-aquí están los papeles- expresó alegre mientras yo aún seguía quieto- sucede algo doctor?-

_Está enamorado de Sakura…_

_Enamorado…_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a aparecer, ahora menos distantes, sólo tenía una interrogante:

_Podía __yo__ estar enamorado de ella?_

-Sasuke?- preguntó- qué ocurre?

-no puede ser verdad- susurré

-dijiste algo?-

-no-

-ah- dijo no muy convencida

-ve a cambiarte- le ordené de repente -

-pero si…-

-nuestro turno terminó hace unos minutos- le interrumpí- anda, te esperaré a las afueras del Hospital-

-es-está bien- dijo sonrojada

-

-

-

Caminé hasta mi oficina, me vestí dentro de una pequeña habitación adyacente y salí del Hospital. Tomé asiento en una de las bancas ubicadas frente al recinto y observé expectante la salida. Pude divisar aquella cabellera rosa desde lejos, entonces desvié la mirada . Se acercó a mí rápidamente.

-tarde mucho?- preguntó mientras se colocaba un abrigo

-demasiado diría yo-

-eres un mentiroso- mencionó enfadada-

Miré mi reloj- bueno ya tardamos lo suficiente, vamos- comenté empezando a caminar.

-Sasuke-

-hn?-

-no vas a casa?-

-no- contesté, ella se quedó en silencio mirando hacia abajo. Me acerqué con sigilo hacia ella y tomé su cálida mano. Se sonrojó al contacto.

-ven-

-pero tú…-

-eres una tonta- le reproché sonriente

-qué?!- exclamó enfadada

-te esperé porque quiero que me acompañes-

-Sasuke…- susurró

-vamos- ella asintió y se dejó llevar de mi agarre.

-x-

Caminábamos por las ya oscuras calles de la ciudad y Sakura iba extrañamente silenciosa.

-Sakura estás bien?- consulté serio.

-si- respondió en voz baja. Entonces me di cuenta de que miraba fijamente nuestras manos que desde la salida del Hospital no se separaban.

-te molesta?- dije empezando a soltar su mano.

-n-no, para nada- mencionó estrechando aún más su mano contra la mía- solo es…

-Sakura- le interrumpí- afuera, no me importa si nos ven o no, o lo que diga o piense la gente-

-Sasuke!- exclamó apegándose a mi brazo moldeando un pequeño abrazo –tengo frío – excusó, me limité a sonreír ante sus palabras y la rodeé con unos de mis brazos.

_Está enamorado de Sakura…_

-quizás esté en lo cierto- pensé

-x-

Entramos al bar _Vodka's_ , mi preferido entre todos los de la ciudad, es tranquilo y en varias ocasiones he venido para relajarme después del trabajo. Nos sentamos frente a un mesón y pedimos unos tragos.

-Sasuke, dónde están los baños?-

-ve por ese pasillo, al final encontrarás el baño-

-vuelvo enseguida-

-hn-

Recibí el vaso con el Martini que había pedido. Bebí un trago y le dejé en la mesa mientras esperaba a Sakura. De pronto un hombre tomó asiento junto a mí. No le tomé importancia y seguí jugando con el vaso.

-un wisky doble por favor- reconocí su voz de inmediato y me volteé para rectificar que era él.

-Itachi…-

-Sasuke…-

-nos estás espiando?- cuestioné serio-

-yo diría que sólo te estoy observando- aclaró

-quiero que te largues ahora-

-mira hermanito- dijo serio- Sakura es sólo un capricho para ti-

Me reí de sus palabras- tú no sabes nada-

-acaso me vas a decir que estás enamorado?-

-…-

-ves?-

-lo único que veo es un puño desfigurándote la cara- gruñí

-no te atreves-

-lo apuestas? Por que estoy seguro de que ganaría-hice una pequeña pausa- por segunda vez- sonreí victorioso

-a qué te refieres?- indagó

-Sakura me eligió, acéptalo te he ganado Itachi, todo lo que haz dicho es porque estás celoso.

-quizás lo esté Sasuke, pero no he perdido la guerra. De lo que estoy seguro es que tú no la amas.

-quizás lo que siento es amor-

-por favor Sasuke- rió- eres patético-

Le agarré de su camisa- haré que te tragues esas palabras- y le golpeé de lleno la cara.

-eres un estúpido- expresó Itachi mientras escupía sangre por la boca

Recibí un golpe en mi estómago, quedando sin aliento, además de imposibilitado para esquivar el siguiente golpe que me dio directo a la cara.

-tsk!- gruñí mientras apoyaba mis manos en las piernas-

Recibí y di golpes, hasta dar en el suelo junto a Itachi. Quedé encima de él y me dispuse a darle el último golpe.

-qué es todo es- pero no alcanzó a terminar- Sasuke!!- gritó

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado por un círculo de personas que observaba la pelea, y de entre ellas estaba ella, Sakura.

-Sakura…- Itachi aprovechó aquella distracción y me propinó otro golpe dejándome casi inconsciente.

-ya basta!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me levanté con la ayuda de Sakura mientras Itachi se ponía en pie a tientas. Lo que alcancé a ver era como su mirada recaía en Itachi y mostraba decepción. Aquel círculo se rompió y salimos del bar en un completo silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa saqué unos hielos del refrigerador y me los puse en la cara, para pasar un poco más el dolor. Sakura no me habló en ningún momento y cuando volví al living ya se había marchado. Me recosté en el sofá con delicadeza mientras seguía con el hielo en el rostro.

Sentí que alguien se me acercaba. Sakura se dirigía hacia mí con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano.

-pensé que-

-no digas nada quieres?- mencionó sacando los medicamentos-

-hn-

Empezó a curar mi rostro. Gruñía con el sólo hecho de que me tocara. _Maldito bastardo! _ Después prosiguió con mis brazos y mi torso, tenía unos moretones bastante feos. Terminó minutos después, y me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación.

-Sakura- pronuncié antes de que se marchara. Se quedó en la puerta. Las palabras no me salieron, hubiera querido darle alguna razón de los hechos pero lo único que atiné a decir fue…

-que descanses-

-tú también Sasuke, buenas noches- y cerró la puerta. Después de eso ya no supe de tiempo ni de nada, caí rendido de inmediato.

-x-

Desperté cuando sentí mi móvil sonar, me levanté con cuidado, una jaqueca terrible se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos en la cabeza mientras maldecía a Itachi. Me dirigí al baño segundos después, saqué unos comprimidos que tenía guardados y los tomé junto con un vaso de agua. Serviría para anestesiar un poco el dolor.

Miré mi rostro a través del espejo, tenía algunos rasguños cerca de la barbilla y un poco de hinchazón en la mejilla derecha, nada más. Coloqué algunas vendas en los lugares más comprometedores y bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Sakura aún no bajaba.

Miré el reloj de la pared, 6:05. Aún era temprano y como había tenido un muy mal dormir aproveché de descansar en el sofá.

Minutos más tarde Sakura apareció desde las escaleras.

-pensé que te tomarías el día libre- mencionó ganándose frente al televisor – necesitas descansar-

-lo único que necesito es que te quites de ahí- le reprendí, aún así no se movió.

-si no sales te sacaré yo-

-no estás en condiciones como para hacerlo, Sasuke-

-por qué eres tan testaruda?-

-por qué eres tan necio?- me desafió

-sabes? No tengo ánimos de pelear contigo en estos momentos- expliqué

Me miró algo indignada- pero ayer si tuviste ánimos, verdad?-

-eso no importa-

-claro que importa Sasuke, estabas pelando con tu hermano-

-él no es nada, no tiene nada que ver conmigo- expresé enfadado

-no entiendo el por qué de sus actitudes-

-no tienes porque entender nada-

-claro que sí, me preocupo mucho por ustedes y quiero saber las razones de aquella pelea-

-no hay nada que debas saber-

Se marchó indignada de la casa. Apenas tuve el valor de verla irse. Tenía que entender de alguna manera que no iría detrás de ella para decirle que habíamos peleado por ella, sólo por ella… por más que lo pensara mi orgullo no estaba en tales condiciones como para derrumbarse frente a su persona

-x-

-Sakura te ves triste-

-eh?-

-algo te ocurrió verdad?- indagó Dante tocando con delicadeza la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirosa.

-no, por qué lo dices?- dijo tratando de zafarse de la situación

-a mí no me engañas bonita-

-…-

-algo relacionado con tu novio?-

-q-qué dices?! Yo no tengo novio-

-no?, yo con gusto aceptaría aquel cargo-

Sakura rió-

-Alegre te ves aún más hermosa- mencionó

-Dante… - expresó asombrada- gracias-

-haría lo que sea por verte sonreír Sakura-

-bueno… no es mi novio-rectificó- aún no me lo ha pedido, pero es algo parecido- mencionó con tristeza- es un tonto- dijo enfadada.

-…-

-es un hombre disfrazado de idiota- rieron después de aquel comentario hecho por la pelirosa- será mejor que me vaya, después vendré a verte-

-adiós-

-x-

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, le había hecho mejor conversar con Dante. Desde hacía una media hora que había empezado su turno y aún no se topaba con Dr. Amargado, quizás era lo mejor.

Al final del pasillo se encontró inesperadamente con Itachi que tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro pero nada más. Estaba vestido formalmente, no con su habitual bata. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

-Sakura, al fin te encuentro- se dirigió a ella- tengo algo muy importante que decirte, acompáñame por favor-

-bien- dijo siguiéndole.

Buscaron un lugar apartado.

-necesito decirte algo-

-escucho-

-desde hace tiempo que he pensado en irme de regreso al Hospital al que pertenecía, el estar con mi hermanito hizo aún más peor nuestra convivencia, pensé que acercándome a él podría recuperar el tiempo que desgraciadamente perdimos en nuestra infancia, resultando todo lo contrario-

-espera un momento, qué tengo yo que ver en este asunto?-

-entiendo si esto te resulta un poco extraño, pero… tú me gustas y quisiera que vinieras conmigo al otro Hospital-

-…-

-sé que quieres a Sasuke pero yo te haría mucho más feliz, sólo dame una oportunidad para probarte que estoy en lo cierto. Sasuke solo te traerá sufrimiento, lo conozco. Aceptas venirte conmigo?-

-Itachi, yo…-

-Sakura no se irá contigo a ninguna parte- interrumpió Sasuke tomándole del brazo-

-hermanito, siempre apareces en los lugares menos indicados- expresó irónico- ella debe elegir, tú no tienes ningún derecho, qué dices Sakura?-

-yo…- hizo una pausa, mientras los dos hombres le miraban atentamente- lo siento Itachi pero mi hogar y mi carrera están aquí, no puedo irme contigo- Sasuke sonrió

-entiendo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo, adiós Sakura-

-Itachi…- dijo impidiéndole el paso- lo siento-

-no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente- la rodeó con sus brazos mientras lloraba.

La escena era muy desagradable para el Uchiha menor.

-te quiero- susurró Sakura-

-yo aún más- deshizo el abrazo y se marchó- nos veremos algún día hermanito-

_Una despedida más que inesperada_

_Un enemigo menos__ para Sasuke?_

_Todo esto lo leeremos en el próximo Capítulo_

_(Claro si no demoro tanto -w-U)_

-x-

_Siento la demora, de veras, pero es que hacía tiempo que no me sentía muy bien, las ganas de escribir no llegaban y el tiempo que dispongo para esto es muy corto. Bueno… excusas sobran, lo que vale es que el capi ya está y que por fin podrán leer más de esta Historia que me ha traído una alegría enorme, el por qué? Nunca pensé que les iba a gustar tanto -w- estoy muy feliz por sus reviews, son una ayuda extra y que sirve mucho anímicamente._

_Respecto a la historia no se preocupen Itachi volverá a aparecer pero más adelante, el fic va a tener muchos vuelcos inesperados. Estamos recién comenzando con la trama que tenía en mente nwn ( ¬w¬ tengo muchos ases bajo la manga)_

_Como comenté en mi perfil, dos historias o quizás tres se unan a mi repertorio de Fics, sólo espero disponer del tiempo necesario para escribir y de su ayuda para que resulte nwn._

_Gracias por sus alertas, por agregar mis historias a sus favoritos o por agregarme a sus autores favoritos, todo eso me alegra y mucho. Porque yo sólo escribo porque me gusta y nada más._

_Muchísimas gracias a esta cantidad de personas que me ha dejado un mensajito y que espero volver a leer nuevamente en este capítulo:_

_**Aravis **__**. .**__**jily-chan **__**..**__**hermione120**____**..**__**Chidori Uchiha**__** .. **__**Toyii**__** .. **__**tanizuchiha **__**.. **__**Ritsuko.san**__**..**__**iitzel**__**..**__**Rilka**__**..**__**kaoruchan17**__**..**__**Sakura666Goth**__**..**__**Osito**__**..**__**x.CelliNe.x**__**..**__**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**__**..**__**trinity17**__**..**__**Sakura kunoichi no power**__**..**__**Fersha Ryukaze**__**..**__**Masako Uchiha**__**..**__**juli23**__**..**__**MaFe-cHAn**__**..**__**IzUnA**__**..**__**x-Haiass-x**__**..**__**YuriKagome**__**..**__**yhoe uchiha**__**..**__**Giuli-Uchiha93**__**..**__**sakuraki**__**..**__**Graxxyyeeè**__**..**__**setsuna17**__**..**__**judith uchiha**__**..**__**Esme-chan TS-DN**__**..**__**klauchiha**__**..**__**belex-chan**__**..**__**soy Bongio**__**..**__**lunerita**__**..**__**natsumy black**__**..**__**yiana.stif**__**..**__**sasusaku**__**..**__**Falon**__**..**__**Asuka**__**..**__**Pinwiih**__**..**__**rose uchiha**__**..**__**Kiraira**__**..**__**yolanda**__**..**__**pameexhatakee**__**..**__**minako uchiha yuki**__**..**__**Haine**__**..**__**Jesybert**__**..**__**Nity**__**..**__**Matamune**__**..**__**ikamari**__**..**__**marinu8**__**..**__**.Sakuritamen.**__**..**__**DulceHaruno**__**..**__**MaFe-cHaN**__**..**__**lillyann-haruno**__**..**__**hikaru-hyuuga**__**..**__**RociRadcliffe**__**..**__**M2M**__**..**__**Hatake'Fer**__**..**__**tema.chan.90**__**..**__**karoru01**__**..**__**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**__**..**__**jessy moon 15**__**..**__**minatostuki**__**..**__**asukasoad**__**..**__**Sakura darkness**__**..**__**Miko chian**__**..**__**Tailesin**__**..**__**kaoru-uchiha**__**..**__**gotic-alex**__**..**__**Kirara**_

_Arigatoa todos ustedes y a la comunidad a la cual pertenezco !_

_Un saludo especial a __**: x-Haiass-x**__Tema.chan.__90Masako Uchiha Ayame__**Jekikon**__gaara.maniakaZoeUchiha y SoulAloneUchiha xD a pues ella es una amiguita que sube los fics nada más jaja xP (broma bueno… no tanto -w-U) _

_Llegaremos a los 400 rr??_

_Ayuda a que __el sueño__ de esta autora se concrete_

_Solo debes hacer clik en ''go'' y deja tu mensajito_

_-__Soul te lo agradecerá__-_

P.D: alguien ha visto el manga? Madre! ke lindo es Itachi cuando sonríe, no te mueras!! ToT

P.D2: lean _**A**__**W**_**eak **_**H**_**eart**, aunque no le dejen rr sólo les pido que lean n/n y claro _**S**_**incere **_**P**_**erformance**s que aún no sé si continuarle xD tengo muchas dudas


	10. nuevas experiencias

**Advertencias: **_mmm… si, hay algunas escenas, pero no fuertes, yo creo que débiles xD , pero les digo por si acaso_

_**D**_**écimo **_**C**_**apítulo**

_**D**_**r. **_**S**_**asuke **_**U**_**chiha**

_Nuevas Experiencias…_

_By_

_**Soul Alone Uchiha**_

Su silueta aún permanecía grabada en mis ojos, mientras desaparecía con lentitud entre los pasillos. Aún no asimilaba su ida… No quería que se fuese, él, que siempre me mostró una sonrisa, que me animaba a seguir adelante y que ahora ya no estaría más en el hospital.

No podía apartar la vista del ya inexistente camino de Itachi. El Uchiha menor miraba con seriedad la escena, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y giró en dirección contraria.

-si quieres irte con él, sólo hazlo-tomó una pequeña pausa- no te lo impediré- expresó secamente, mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sus palabras me dejaron pasmada, me volteé para responderle pero ya estaba a unos metros de mí. Sonreí. Me apresuré a detenerlo y le abracé por detrás desesperadamente. Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando le retuve entre mis brazos.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos.

-pensé-

-eres un tonto!- le recriminé antes de que dijera otra palabra-

-hn- respondió- será mejor que volvamos al trabajo-expresó sin ánimos. Le solté sin ganas, sus actos delataban su irritación, su indiferencia hacia mí. Miré a los alrededores, afortunadamente no había nadie. Le agarré del brazo e hice que se voltease. Antes de que reclamara atrapé sus labios contra los míos.

Los primeros segundos produjo extraños sonidos pero después no opuso resistencia y tomó el control del beso, profundizándolo aún más. Me separó inesperadamente tomándome de los hombros.

-no creas que con esto se me va a olvidar lo que ocurrió- amenazó jadeante

-pero es un buen comienzo- sonreí y me lancé nuevamente contra sus deliciosos labios.

-hn, Sakura- pronunció entrecortadamente y con dificultad. Me aparté segundos después con lentitud, sin antes morder con delicadeza su labio inferior. Gruñó ante mi acto.

-está bien- expresé resignada- vamos- Me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le dejaba atrás. Volteé para verle, se mostraba confundido pero a la vez con ese brillo en sus ojos de superioridad burlesca.

-ocurre algo?- indagué. Sonrió de lado ante mi pregunta y avanzó hasta quedar junto a mí.

-nada, Sakura, nada…- respondió a mi oído en un susurro. Empezamos a caminar nuevamente, a la par.

-Doctor Sasuke Uchiha- sonó por el altavoz del Hospital- Doctor Sasuke Uchiha, por favor dirigirse a la oficina de la Directora Tsunade-

-tsk!- pronunció con molestia, desvió su camino con notoria pesadez.- acompáñame- expresó con seriedad.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la oficina, Sasuke entró deliberadamente sin tocar a la puerta.

-llegas a tiempo Uchiha-dijo imponente Tsunade ante la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

- para qué me llamaste?- soltó secamente.

Yo observaba la escena desde la puerta ajena a la situación, estaba realmente sorprendida por el ambiente tan denso que se tornaba cuando hablaban., también del trato, era una conversación de tú a tú, no de rangos diferentes.

-no tengo mucho tiempo- encaró el peliazul

-creo que ya sabes que tu hermano- recalcó esto último, haciendo que Sasuke apretara sus puños- se ha ido, así que algunas cosas van a cambiar-

-lo de la cirugía de mi paciente tiene arreglo, puedo hacerlo junto con mi ayudante- giró su cabeza señalándome-no necesitamos de nadie más, cierto Haruno?-

-cla-claro- respondí aturdida incorporándome a la conversación.

-Uchiha- corrigió Tsunade- confío plenamente en ti, pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa- las reglas las dicto yo, y se cumplirán, el Doctor Gregory junto a su asistente te ayudarán en esa ardua operación-

-no-

-sin peros doctor-le regañó- ya tomé esa decisión, además no será lo único que cambie- Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y tomó unos papeles de su escritorio, Sasuke le siguió con sus orbes negros- desde ahora deberás realizar consultas a los pacientes que te asigne- le entregó los papeles- aquí están los primeros- Sasuke los recibió no muy ''contento'' que digamos.

-Haruno-

-si?-

-te encargarás de ayudarle y de que no trate mal a los pacientes, de acuerdo?-

-si, directora- asentí sorprendida.

-se me olvidaba decirte- dirigiéndose a Sasuke- desde ahora empezarán las pruebas para los internos- tomé atención a aquello- como bien sabes tiene que haber un encargado de hacerles clases y charlas en el auditórium del Hospital, este año tú serás el que guíe a los internos, todo lo que debes hacer está en los papeles que te entregué, suerte- dijo tomando nuevamente asiento frente su escritorio.

Sasuke gruñó y salió rápidamente con papeles en mano de la oficina. Reaccioné segundos después.

-tendrás que soportarlo un buen tiempo, odia hacer estas cosas- me comentó Tsunade mientras leía unos informes-tenle paciencia y suerte para ti también Haruno-

-gracias- expresé y salí de inmediato para seguir a Sasuke, que para mi sorpresa estaba en la esquina del pasillo leyendo los papeles.

-Sasuke…-

- a quien más esperabas?- dijo burlesco

-es que como te vi salir un poco… enojado, pensé que…-

-ya me había ido- terminó la frase

-si- dije débilmente-

-eso estaba a punto de hacer-afirmó, entonces le miré curiosa- me estabas esperando?- indagué infantilmente.

-hn- gruñó empezando a caminar- será mejor que comas algo, ya es hora de almorzar- criticó dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-no irás al comedor?

-no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

Le vi entrar a su oficina y me dirigí al comedor, tomé una de las bandejas y divisé a lo lejos a Naruto y Hinata. Me acerqué a ellos.

-puedo?- pregunté

-Sakura-chan!!- gritó Naruto- claro, siéntate!

-Hola, chicos como han estado?-

-bien-respondieron a unísono.

-y Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio

-se quedó en su oficina tenía mucho que hacer-

-y yo que quería verle para darle la grata noticia de que voy a entrar a la operación de su paciente- expresó sonriente

-siento decírtelo pero Tsunade ya le dijo-

-esa vieja!- reclamó Naruto- siempre lo hecha a perder!-

Reí junto a Hinata por la infantil manera en que se comportaba Naruto. Dirigí la vista a la cafetería.

-lo siento chicos- expresé repentinamente- les veré después-

-Sakura-chan! Pero por qué? Si ni siquiera haz probado nada de tu almuerzo-

-Sakura-san es verdad- mencionó Hinata-

-no se preocupen, voy a estar bien- me levanté dejando la bandeja en la mesa y fui directo a la cafetería. Compré algunos dulces, emparedados y como no, un café.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke. Iba a golpear pero la voz de Sasuke me interrumpió.

-quien es?-

-soy yo, Sakura-

-pasa- abrí la puerta con cuidado de no derramar el café y me senté frente al escritorio. Sasuke no me miró en ningún momento estaba totalmente concentrado en la lectura de los papeles- ya terminaste de almorzar?- preguntó mientras leía.

-no-

-te dije que-

-toma- interrumpí entregándole el vaso de café. Entonces dirigió sus orbes a mi, después al café- creí que lo necesitarías- dirigió nuevamente sus orbes hacia mi, tomó entre sus manos el café- gracias- susurró

Alcé una ceja- dijiste algo?-

-nada-

Dudé de su respuesta. Saqué de la bolsa de papel los emparedados y dulces que había comprado.

-ten, te traje esto- desvió sus ojos de la lectura.

-cual quieres?- pregunté.

-no te molestes, estaré bien- dijo volviendo a su lectura

-por favor, necesitas comer algo-

Me miró nuevamente- está bien- dijo resignado tomando el emparedado.

Mientras Sasuke leía y de vez en cuando bebía de su café, yo probaba el dulce que quedaba. Cuando terminé tomé atención a los actos de Sasuke, sus expresiones, sus movimientos. Nuestros ojos se cruzaban fugazmente por algunos segundos. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que decían los papeles.

-Sasuke?-

-hn?-

-puedo leer junto a ti?- me miró inexpresivamente- bueno, cuando termines- me retracté.

-ven- dijo sonriendo, haciéndome señas con su mano, para que me acercara.

Me gané a su lado- siéntate aquí- mencionó, señalando sus piernas.

-pero-

-no hay otra manera-

Mis mejillas tomaron un color carmesí intenso- está bien- expresé posicionándome en una de sus piernas con cuidado. Me sujetó de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba los papeles. De a poco fui tomando más confianza, y rodeé con mi brazo su espalda. Podía oler el aroma varonil de su cabello desordenado. Él seguía leyendo sin dificultades aparentes mientras yo, que inicialmente quería leer, quedé impregnada con su olor y observaba los detalles de su cuerpo.

-puedes leer?- preguntó seriamente.

-no mucho, pero si- hice una pausa- si puedo- mentí, no había leído absolutamente y las letras se veían muy pequeñas, eran ilegibles- y tú?-

-eres una molestia Sakura- dijo volteando su rostro, podía sentir su respiración inundar mi nívea piel- me distraes- hizo una pausa- demasiado- acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo. Él buscaba sensualmente mis labios, hasta que por fin pudo atraparlos en un apasionado beso. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio rápidamente, utilizando sus manos para atraerme más hacia su cuerpo.

Recorrió con su mano mi pierna, mientras yo jugaba con sedoso cabello.

-no estabas leyendo?- pregunté entre el beso

Se separó, tomando aire, sonrió con superioridad- tú no leíste absolutamente nada – respondió sonriente- además eso puede esperar- volvió a besarme, con mayor intensidad. Sus manos fueron subiendo por mi espalda, pasando por debajo de mi ropa, su contacto me hizo estremecer . Dirigí mis manos hacia su camisa y solté el nudo de la corbata, desprendiendo algunos botones de su prenda fui descubriendo sus pectorales.

-Sasuke!- gritó un entusiasmado rubio entrando sin previo aviso. Nos separamos instantáneamente.- Teme? Sakura-chan?- dijo sorprendido.

Sasuke tosió- sabes que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- excusó serio mientras arreglaba su desordenada apariencia.

Respondió rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo, su expresión cambió repentinamente- pero- nos miró pervertidamente- qué estaban haciendo pervertidos?-

Me sonrojé ante su comentario –Na-Naruto, no es lo que piensas!-

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Naruto mirándole enojado- eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió seco.

-está bien, está bien- repitió- después me contaran- nos miró divertido.

-qué haces aquí?-

-acaso no recuerdas que voy a ayudarte con la operación?-

Sasuke apoyó una mano en la cabeza, en forma de desaprobación- quisiera que no me lo recordaras- bufó resignado- sólo espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez-

-qué dices?- preguntó irritado- ya verás Sasuke! Ya soy un experto en esto- Sasuke alzó una ceja para después soltar una pequeña risa

-de qué te ries?-

-recuerdas cuando confundiste los medicamentos?-

Naruto tragó saliva- esa es una falla minúscula, como querías que adivinara la ''hermosa'' caligrafía de aquel doctor? Eran puras rayitas- expresó con justicia- debería saber escribir mejor-

-decía perfectamente _Sulfintestin Neomicima _-

-claro, si entre doctores amargados se entienden-

Reí ante su comentario, Sasuke me miró de mala forma. Mientras Naruto sonreía.

-dobe- atacó Sasuke.

-teme- respondió Naruto

-es-

-ya basta- interrumpí su discusión infantil. Los dos me miraron curiosos- Naruto y esos papeles?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo sonriendo- Tsunade me los entregó, son para ti-

Sasuke los recibió sin mucho interés, Naruto observaba impaciente la reacción del peliazul. Inconscientemente había recordado la escena anterior, los papeles, sus besos, sus caricias… _Si Naruto no hubiera interrumpido… Hubiera acabado teniendo sexo con Sasuke? _Mis pensamientos me llevaron a concluir, que sí, por que al fin y al cabo le deseaba, deseaba estar en sus brazos, sentirle dentro de mi ser.

Le dediqué una mirada llena de ternura mientras leía los papeles, entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Sonrió de lado para seguir leyendo.

-les veré más tarde- expresó Naruto marchándose. Sasuke respondió con uno de sus habituales gruñidos. De pronto se escuchó un cansado suspiro y dejó caer los papeles- Tsunade nunca deja de molestar- comentó con cansancio.

-Sakura- me llamó

-si?- respondí inconscientemente

- vamos a tener una semana muy pesada- añadió parándose de su asiento. Tomó un lápiz, lo colocó en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la oficina.

-Será mejor que comencemos ya- asentí y salí junto a él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Llegamos a casa cerca de la medianoche. Le di un fugaz beso en los labios y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-que duermas bien-

-hn-

La noche pasó audaz, cuando desperté, vi la hora, 5:00 de la madrugada. Debía levantarme, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, sentí como si hubiera dormido cinco minutos en toda la noche. Fui al baño adyacente a mi habitación, lavé mi cara con abundante agua, para despertar. Hice unas divertidas muecas antes de salir.

Salí de mi habitación con una falda hasta un poco menos de las rodillas y una blusa casi transparente, que cubrí con un pequeño abrigo. Cuando bajé al comedor encontré a Sasuke en el sillón, con un montón de papeles a su alrededor. Me acerqué más a él, para darme cuenta de que estaba dormido con un lápiz en la mano.

Le quité el bolígrafo con suma paciencia, con cuidado de no despertarle. Estaba vestido tal y como estaba ayer. La conclusión que obtuve fue la siguiente: Desde que me despedí de él, se quedó trabajando hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Despejé la zona ordenando los papeles. Una vez que terminé me senté a su lado y quedé observándole. La imagen que captaban mis orbes verdes era simplemente tierna… Se veía tan indefenso…

Me senté a su lado, vi mi reloj pulsera, quedaba suficiente tiempo aún como para llegar al Hospital, así que dejé que durmiera plácidamente. No podía negar los abundantes deseos de acurrucarle, de que durmiera sobre mi regazo y con cuidado le atraje hacia mí. Me apoyé en el brazo del sofá, su rostro se posicionó cerca de mi cuello.

-que haces Sakura?- preguntó somnoliento, sin abrir sus ojos.

-duerme Sasuke- expresé con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-hn- suspiró, hundiendo su rostro en mi descubierto cuello.

-hueles delicioso-

-sh- dije enmudeciéndole, dejando que volviese a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Le rodeé con mis brazos, tratando de darle calor. Él me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, pasándolo por mi cintura. Di un pequeño beso en su sien. Una sensación de placidez me inundó. No pude mantenerme despierta y me dejé llevar por la calidez corporal y mental que me brindaba Sasuke.

-Sakura-

-Sakura despierta- escuché nuevamente.

-eh?- abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrar a Sasuke frente a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Juntó sus labios en un rápido movimiento, tomándome por sorpresa. Se ganó encima, profundizando el beso- eso te ayudará a despertar- mencionó cuando se separó y volvió a besarme, pero este último fue un beso corto, pero igual de significativo.

Se puso en pie, me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme del cómodo sofá. Fue entonces cuando recordé el por qué estaba ahí.

-como dormiste?- pregunté incauta.

Sonrió ante mi pregunta- perfectamente Sakura…- en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa innegable.

-desayuna rápido Sakura, se nos hace tarde-

-bien-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al llegar al Hospital me dijeron que fuera urgentemente al auditórium que se ubicaba en el tercer piso, separándome de Sasuke. Entré y divisé a Naruto y Hinata ubicados ya en los asientos. Me acerqué amistosamente a ellos, les saludé y me senté a su lado.

-por qué nos llamaron?- pregunté

-no sé- dijo Naruto

-nos dijeron que la Directora del Hospital iba a dar una información muy importante-

Mientras esperábamos, una gran cantidad de internos entraba al lugar, ocupando la mayor parte de los espacios. Fue entonces cuando el silenció predominó y Tsunade apareció finalmente.

-esa vieja- bufó Naruto

-Naruto- reclamé

-veo que la gran mayoría de los internos está aquí- dijo observándonos- los cité por una gran razón, donde se definirá su futuro como doctor, cirujano , etcétera- comentó moviendo sus manos- están aquí por que son buenos, pero en estas instancias es donde realmente sabrán si siguen o no en este Hospital. Si realmente tienen el potencial para ser de los mejores es este rubro.

-Por eso –hizo una pausa – cada año se realizan exámenes para elegir a los que se quedarán –

Me sorprendí, al igual que todos los internos que estaban en el lugar.

-Los exámenes se realizarán a fin de mes, donde probaremos sus habilidades al máximo, desde el punto de hacer una cirugía hasta la manera de sobrellevar un caso crítico, todo eso se evaluará con más mínimo detalle-

Empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro- ahora deben preparase, les advierto que no será nada fácil, por eso mismo les asignaré a todos un Doctor altamente capacitado para ayudarles con sus dudas e inquietudes, les dará clases todos los días, de lunes a viernes- dijo imponente- y desde hoy empezará a guiarles. Les presento a el Doctor:

Sasuke Uchiha

Quedé boquiabierta al escuchar su nombre. Entró con su habitual caminar, y nos inspeccionó uno por uno, provocado suspiros en las mujeres, en cambio a los hombres les intimidaba con su mirar y solo algunos podían sostener los ojos fijos en él. Sus orbes negros se detuvieron en mí. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Luego subió a un podium ubicado en el centro.

-Sasuke te amo!- gritaban unas internas.

Me puse de mal humor con solo escucharlas. Aquellas internas obsesionadas estaba liderada por una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, asistente de la Doctora esa de cabello rojo. Esa tal Karin- dije a regañadientes- de tal Doctora tal asistente- expresé apretando los puños.

-la mayoría de ustedes ya sabe de mí, así que me ahorraré la presentación – hizo una pausa – nos veremos en este mismo lugar en diez minutos más, deben traer un cuaderno para tomar apuntes-

Todos, incluida yo, le quedamos mirando.

-qué esperan?- dijo con sequedad.

Los Internos fueron saliendo del Auditórium para buscar sus implementos, Naruto y Hinata también, me dispuse a salir también, pero Sasuke me detuvo.

-Haruno-

-dígame Doctor- me expresé de esa manera por que aún quedaban personas en el lugar.

-ve a mi oficina, hay un paquete ahí, tráemelo-

-está bien-

Salí con dirección a la oficina. Al entrar busqué lo indicado por Sasuke. Había una bolsa negra encima de su escritorio. La tomé dispuesta a llevárselo, cuando cayó un papel al alfombrado piso. Lo tomé.

'' _Sakura''_

Decía en su exterior. Le abrí.

_Lo necesitarás, de ahora en adelante._

_Sasuke._

Abrí la bolsa, he introduje mi mano en su interior. Saqué un cuaderno rosa junto con un bolígrafo negro con adornos de conejo.

-qué lindo!!- exclamé.

Salí rumbo al Auditórium nuevamente, al entrar ya había varios internos en su respectivo lugar y con sus implementos. Me senté en el mismo lugar de antes y busqué a Sasuke. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron finalmente, regalándole una tierna sonrisa, él solo desdibujó una. Cuando pasaron los diez minutos cerró la puerta.

-no permito los atrasos, los que están… bien, los que no, se quedan fuera y se pierden la clase-

Por suerte Hinata y Naruto ya estaban dentro.

_Que frío se muestra exteriormente, pero en el fondo… _

_muy en el fondo,_

_es alguien que se preocupaba por los demás._

**Fin del Décimo Capítulo…**

**S**_**oul **_**A**_**lone **_**U**_**chiha: **__Espero que les haya gustado, no demoré mucho en este capi (_soy feliz TwT_). Me gustó escribir este capítulo espero que ustedes disfruten haberlo leído. Nuevas facetas en Sasuke desde este momento. _

_Estoy agradecida por sus reviews, pero un tanto decepcionada, no sé si fue la demora, o la calidad del anterior capítulo (por que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para escribir) pero la cantidad decayó notoriamente. _

_Espero volver a engancharles a mi fic y seguir atrayendo a más lectores, también mi meta es mejorar , tanto como autora como persona. Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews son una ayuda fundamental en mi rubro y espero seguir divirtiéndoles con nuevas historias que subiré más adelante._

_Todos saben quien me dejó rr, así que esta vez no les pondré por falta de tiempo.Gomen._

_Gracias!!_

_**P.D:** Quien tiene metro?? o metro (cuanto se llama?) es que necesito solucionar un problema uu_


	11. Sucesos, celos, Sarah

-quiero un informe de mínimo seis planas para mañana- dijo secamente cerrando su libro- pueden retirarse-

_**C**_apítulo **N° 11**

_**S**__ucesos…_

_**C**__elos…_

_**S**__arah?_

-x-

-quiero un informe de mínimo seis planas para mañana- dijo secamente cerrando su libro- pueden retirarse-

-qué??- Gritó Naruto- cómo que un informe? Para mañana? Está loco!-

Los internos miraban divertidos al rubio antes de salir del Auditórium, pero también con resignación por aquella ''tarea'' nada de fácil dada por el peliazul.

-no entendí nada! Como quiere que haga un informe?!- gritó frustrado.

-no grites por favor, me duele la cabeza- le regañé- además, cómo ibas a entender la clase si te quedaste dormido a los pocos minutos de comenzar?-

-Sakura-chan!- dijo ruborizado- me quedé dormido porque las clases de Sasuke son aburridas-excusó

-qué dijiste?- indagó molesto Sasuke apareciendo a mis espaldas

-pues lo que escuchaste teme!- respondió sin temor- eres un pésimo profesor-

-me importa una mierda lo que pienses dobe- respondió seco- de todas formas tendrás que traerme ese informe mañana-

-eres detestable- recriminó

-gracias- contestó sonriente-

-que haré ahora?- dirigió sus ojos a mí, regalándome una pícara mirada- Sakura-chan…-

-ni lo pienses- rectificó Sasuke- Sakura no está disponible para ayudar a inútiles-

Le miré, y sonreí junto a él.

-Naruto-kun- dijo una débil vocecilla-

-Hinata-chan? Pensé que te habías ido- expresó colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla, tratando de recordar.

-si qui-quieres- mencionó sonrojada- puedo ayudarte-

-Hinata hablas en serio?-

-s-si-

El rubio dibujó una enorme sonrisa y le abrazó con energía.

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo!- expresó- vamos al comedor para que me expliques- tomó su mano- que bueno que tengo una buena amiga, no como otros- recalcó lo ultimo con culpabilidad.

-hn- articuló sin importancia Sasuke antes de perder de vista a la divertida pareja.

Suspiré con cansancio cuando se fueron. Sasuke me divisó curioso, alzando una ceja.

-el amor…- dije risueña

-te refieres al dobe y a…-

-si- ratifiqué sonriendo. Sasuke respondió utilizando unos de sus típicos gruñidos.

-vamos- ordenó con cansancio, comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida. Me puse de pie de inmediato, llevando el cuaderno y bolígrafo conmigo.

-Sasuke- le llamé. Él no respondió a mi llamado, sólo siguió caminando.

-Sasuke…- repetí tomando su mano de improviso, lo cual sirvió para detenerle por completo.-gracias- dije. Él no volteó, siguió quieto ante mi agarre.

-lo necesitabas- expresó serio.

-pero…- articulé

Volteó rápidamente, atrapando mis labios con pasión. Su lengua se paseó con lujuria dentro de mi boca, despertando variadas sensaciones. Se alejó jadeante y con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

-es lo único que sirve para callarte-

-qué?!- exclamé enfurecida

-nada-

-Sasuke!!-

-tonta- comentó divertido tocando mi frente con su dedo índice- realmente…- me dio la espalda- deseaba besarte- susurró. Fue entonces cuando salió del Auditórium, dejándome completamente paralizada y sonrojada ante sus palabras.

_Sakura! Despierta!!_

Reaccioné y corrí hasta alcanzarle. Sin soltar el cuaderno ni el bolígrafo que me había regalado. Era difícil imaginar una acción así de su parte, y la palabra ''regalar'' resonaba constantemente en mi mente. Estaba completamente ida y lo único que sentí fue el golpe de lleno contra un cálido cuerpo varonil.

-dis-disculpe- dije de inmediato

-hn-

-e-eh?- pregunté aún ida- Sasuke?- indagué mientras me sujetaba del brazo para no caer.

-Sakura te necesito concentrada- me desprendí de su agarre-

-está bien, discúlpame-

-vamos- agregó reanudando su camino

_Ahora que daba en cuenta… él era el motivo de mi desconcentración! Qué se creía?!_

-Sasuke!!- grité sulfurada. Paró en seco y giró hacia mí. Quedé totalmente paralizada.

-creo que me veré obligado a callarte- susurró a mi oído. Me sonrojé ante su dicho.

-…-

-bien, así estás mejor- sonrió altanero.

Gruñí- eres!!- antes de seguir colocó un dedo sobre mis labios.

-molesta- gruñó – estamos atrasados así que no perdamos más tiempo-

Le miré irritada, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas!! Pero irremediablemente tenía razón. Esta vez, le dejaría pasar.

-x-

-buenos días Dante-

-buenos días Sakura- respondió escuálidamente Dante

-estás bien?-

-si, no te preocupes- sonrió – tardaste en venir-

-si, lo siento- excusé- es que pronto tendremos unas pruebas, las que definirán mi futuro en este Hospital- comentaba mientras le examinaba- y nos han programado clases para prepararnos… solo espero poder seguir en este Hospital-

_La nostalgia invadió mi corazón._

Sentí que mi mano era atrapada por un frío pero calmante ser.

-no te preocupes Sakura, si estás aquí es por que eres una de las mejores- sonrió nuevamente- no tendrás problemas con ese examen-

Sonreí- gracias Dante-

En eso la puerta se abre lentamente, apareciendo Sasuke, que, de inmediato cambio su tez seria a una amenazante. Sentí como mi mano era sujetada, ahora firmemente, y también, como los orbes negros miraban fijamente nuestras manos.

-siento molestar su momento romántico- dijo irónico

-em- pronuncié nerviosa- discúlpame Dante- me libré de su agarre-

– pero debo comunicarte **Goldmisth**- agregó Sasuke- que mañana entrarás al quirófano para realizarte la operación-

-de verdad?-

-no, si es un juego- respondió irónico

-gracias Doctor- le sonrió tendiéndole la mano. Sasuke que tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, miró desinteresado la mano estirada de Dante.

-aún no he hecho nada- dio media vuelta - nos veremos, mañana- susurró desapareciendo por la puerta.

Dante quedó con su mano estirada, un poco sorprendido, pero después volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

-tu jefe es un amargado-

Reí con nerviosismo-

-pero… es un excelente doctor y confío en él- agregó

Sonreí- Si. Es uno de los mejores, así que no te preocupes, mañana saldrá todo bien-

-eso espero- esbozó una triste sonrisa

-sucede algo?-

-no, no es nada-

-seguro?- insistí

-si Sakura, ahora ve a seguirle-

-eh?

-debe estar celoso por lo anterior- me guiñó un ojo

-pero…- articulé sonrojada

-ve, antes de que no te deje salir de aquí- comentó divertido-

-tonto!- reí- vendré a verte después de almuerzo-

-no te preocupes no me moveré de aquí-

Reí nuevamente, antes de salir de la habitación.

-x-

Busqué a Sasuke por todos lados. En el comedor, Auditórium, oficinas, pasillos, informaciones, y nada! No estaba en ninguno de esos sitios. En dónde se había metido?! Le pregunté a Naruto, Hinata y hasta estuve a punto de preguntarle a esa pelirroja irritante, pero si ella supiera estaría pegada como chicle a él.

Recorrí el Hospital entero tres veces y ni rastro de él!

Había llegado ya la hora del almuerzo, de tanto buscar se me habían quitado las ganas de comer, y el cansancio me llevó a terminar en las camas de turnos, como siempre.

Al abrir la puerta. Me deshice de los zapatos, lanzándolos lejos. Y me acosté en una de las camas.

-qué haces aquí?- una voz seria y grave hizo levantarme de golpe.

-Sasuke?!-

-no grites- comentó con cansancio-

-la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí- reprendí

-descansaba hasta hace unos segundos- apoyó su brazo en su cara- así que si vienes a molestar puedes marcharte-

-a si?- dije enojada- te molesto? Entonces me voy – desafié

La mano de Sasuke impidió mi huída, haciéndome caer encima de él.

-eres molesta- cambió de posición en un rápido movimiento, colocándose encima - demasiado para mi gusto-

-amargado-

-pero aún así …- atrapó mis labios en un cálido beso- me quieres- dijo separándose

-para mi mala suerte…si-

Entonces se dejó caer a mi lado, con notorio cansancio. Adoptando la misma posición anterior.

El silencio reinó. Se veía cansado, bueno, tenía motivos de sobra para estarlo.

-quieres un masaje?- pregunté sonrojada

Descubrió su rostro- hn- afirmó

-quítate la camisa y ponte boca abajo-

Con pesadez fue deshaciéndose de la camisa. Desabrochando botón por botón, aquella imagen era increíblemente tentadora. Cuando terminó me miró fijamente y después se colocó en aquella posición, sonriente.

Totalmente sonrojada, tratando de mantener la compostura, ya que mis manos tiritaban antes de iniciar el contacto con su contorneado cuerpo.

-relájate-

-hn- respondió

_Si supiera que no fue para él que dije eso._

Quedé encima de él, colocando mis manos sobre su cuello. Se quejó momentáneamente.

-estás fría-

-lo siento- reí nerviosa

Empecé a realizar movimientos circulares. Sasuke producía casi inaudibles quejidos de placer, mientras respiraba pausada y armoniosamente. Seguí con su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente. Su cuerpo me tentaba, irrefutablemente lo hacía. Cada trazo que dibujaba en su espalda con mis dedos, despertaba sentidos en mí.

Quería besarlo… es más, necesitaba hacerlo, desde el principio del masaje.

Busqué sus labios, hasta atraparlos lentamente.

-Sakura…- alcanzó a pronunciar antes de aceptar mi beso-

Se giró, quedando aún debajo. Pasó sus brazos por mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él y giramos quedando de costado los dos. Nos separamos para tomar aire, y colocó su cabeza en mi cuello, inspirando y exhalando lentamente, produciéndome pequeños escalofríos. Me atrajo más hacia él, a lo que sonreí y recorrí su desnudo torso con mis manos.

Seguimos así, sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo disfrutando del calor que nos brindábamos mutuamente, era cálido, delicado… parecía un sueño…

No sé cuantos minutos habrían pasado, cinco, diez, incluso media hora, sin embargo, me sentía bien así, entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke…- susurré en su oído. No contestó. –Sasuke…- repetí.

Entonces me separé un poco de él, para verle, no fue tan sorpresivo el encontrarle durmiendo. Conseguí ver la hora en mi reloj pulsera a pesar de la posición en la cual me encontraba y volví a colocarme cerca de él. Disfrutando de su ser completamente.

-Sakura- articuló con voz grave

-aún quedan diez minutos Sasuke- dije abrazándolo con mayor fuerza- duerme –

-hn-

Liberé una de mis manos y la pasé delicadamente por su blanquecino rostro. Aún así no abrió sus ojos, pero colocó su mano sobre la mía.

-aún estás fría-

-l-lo siento- sujetó mi mano, cubriéndola por completo –g-gracias- respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-no creas que con eso se me va a olvidar lo de Goldsmith- atacó con un tono molesto

-estás celoso- en ese momento abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño

-celos, Haruno?- indagó irónico

-exactamente Uchiha-

Gruñó- parece que no almorzar te afectó-

Reí irónica- aún así no lo haz negado- sonreí triunfante

-tampoco lo he afirmado- comentó poniéndose de pie.

-dónde vas?!-

-a trabajar-

-por lo menos admite que estás celo- pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse apagó mi comentario, dejándome completamente sola en el cuarto.

_Arg!! Siempre me deja a medias!! _

_Pero está celoso, si no lo hubiera estado no hubiese cortado la conversación_

Me coloqué los zapatos rápidamente y salí en busca de él nuevamente. Cuando doblé por informaciones vi un montón de mujeres rodeando a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

_Sasuke…_

Pensé inmediatamente. Me acerqué curiosa, para verificar si realmente estaba en lo correcto.

_Y…_

_Acerté…_

- Los que tienen hora médica conmigo, pasen a aquella sala los llamaré en unos minutos- señaló con autoridad, mientras un montón de chicas le rodeaba.

-atiéndame a mi!- decía una que otra de las mujeres.

Me acerqué colérica a ellas, tratando de sonreír.

-disculpen, permiso- trataba de decir amigablemente. Me fui aproximando ahí fue cuando me vio y sonrió altaneramente.

_Era… una especie de venganza?_

-por favor pasen a aquella sala, pronto serán atendidos por el Doctor Uchiha- dije algo irritada pero con un tono amistoso, o algo parecido a aquello.

Las personas, en especial mujeres, entraron a la sala de inmediato, algunos de los pocos hombres entraron desganados.

-Haruno, aquí están los papeles, estaré en esa consulta, en cinco minutos más dejas entrar al primer paciente- dijo sulfurado y agotado a la vez.

-está bien- dije entrando a la sala.

Examiné a los ''supuestos pacientes'', _por qué digo supuestos? _Porque algunas de las pacientes, no parecían tener absolutamente nada, además de llevar una faldita extremadamente corta o un escote exagerado. Para qué decir sus físicos…

Si seguía mirando terminaría mi autoestima por los suelos.

- Hikari Takeshi- llamé.

-aquí!- exclamó emocionada una morena.

_Admiradora -_pensé

-sígame- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la sala. Ahí estaba él sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándonos fijamente.

-Hola Sasuke!-

-Hikari…- comentó con pesadez

-acaso no me extrañabas?- preguntó abrazándole

Bufó molesto.

Tosí- disculpe señorita- interrumpí. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para soltarse.

-Hikari-

-dime Sasuke?-

-cierra los ojos-

-claro Sasuke, como digas!-

Yo miraba nada más.

-abre la boca- articuló. Ella lo hizo de inmediato.

Sasuke la inspeccionó de cerca… muy cerca para mi gusto.

-no tienes nada puedes marcharte-

-eh?- exclamó –pero Sasuke si yo estoy muy enferma, deberías examinarme el cuerpo entero-

-vete- comentó seco

-pero- la sujetó de los hombros y la sacó del consultorio.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la camilla.

-odio esto- comentó

Reí nerviosa.

-llama al siguiente paciente-

-bien-

_Ahora entiendo el por qué no le gusta_

_Hacer las consultas…_

Así pasaron y pasaron los pacientes. Con las mujeres pasaba eso regularmente, y claro, Sasuke aprovechaba esos momentos para sacarme celos. Cada vez que hablaba con una paciente, la examinaba o cualquier cosa me miraba para ver mis reacciones. Mientras que con los hombres era directo y no duraba más de cinco minutos en examinarlo y darle los medicamentos correspondientes.

-es el último?- preguntó agotado

-si- sonreí

-hazlo pasar luego-

_La última paciente…_

Entré a la consulta acompañado por ella. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos platinos y hermosos ojos cielo. Se acercó a Sasuke le tendió la mano y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Uchiha- Sasuke aceptó su mano y la estrechó- Sarah Goldmisth, mucho gusto- le besó en la mejilla sorpresivamente.

_Ella es…_

_La hermana__ de Dante…_

_-x-_

**Soul: **_Disculpen! En serio, lamento la tardanza. Me han sucedido tantas cosas que…tiempo no tenía para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado Fue entretenido escribirlo espero que ha ustedes les haya parecido igual, pero al leerlo._

**Por ningún motivo abandonaré este fic **_así que no se preocupen, tengo otro, que próximamente será publicado en Rain será una bella historia, solo espero de su colaboración en cuanto a reviews. Uf! Hace cuanto que no recibo reviews? xD bueno espero que ahora reciba n.n y pasemos los 500. Vaya! Ya son tantos?! Sólo gracias a ustedes. Arigato 3_

_Este capi estará dedicado a mis amigas: __**Tema.chan.90**__ gracias x leerme ToT y __**x-Haias-x **__que hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella y le dejé con ganas xD espero que pueda leer nOn_

_Bueno gracias por los más de 100 favoritos. Nunca pensé que tuviera esta recepción Dr. Sasuke Uchiha._

_Para todas ustedes una consulta gratis con Sasuke, si quieren a Itachi… em… probaremos si está disponible xD _

_Nos leemos!!_

_Y Dejadme un review! nOn_


	12. Lección

_**Recordar: **__Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor verdadero, yo sólo soy una fan más que crea historias con estos bellos personajes._

_A algunos personajes les he modificado un poco su personalidad._

_**Doctor Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**C**_apítulo **1**_**2**_

_**~Lección~**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Sarah?- pronunció lentamente, sorprendido.

Ella frunció el ceño- Uchiha no me reconoces?-

Él mantuvo el silencio- no es eso – dijo finalmente.

-Y yo que me tomé la molestia de presentarme- le reprendió risueña. En eso, las manos de Sasuke se movieron rápidas y la atraparon entre sus brazos.

_.Mi corazón se congeló en ese preciso momento._

-Sarah…-

-Sasuke- "kun"…- susurró sonriente –

_Sasuke "kun"??! qué? Qué sucedía? De verdad estaba ocurriendo todo esto? No estaba durmiendo en las camas de turnos todavía junto a Sasuke? Porque si era así quería despertar, ahora! No quería seguir viendo… _

Ella correspondió su abrazo, posando sus manos en su espalada. Parecía que estorbaba en aquel lindo cuadro de un reencuentro, donde ellos eran la hermosa pareja de enamorados y yo… la espectadora de su amor. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Yo no calzaba.

Salí, así de simple, como una cobarde. Sin hacer ruido, invisible.

Quizás estaba pensando mal, pero, ella era espectacular, yo una simple asistente de Doctor. Él y ella, esa combinación era perfecta.

_Quizás sea su prima?_

Imposible

_Su amiga?_

No, ahí hay algo más…

Mi mente divulgaba, trataba de encontrar una respuesta indolora y creíble, pero ningunas de mis convenientes respuestas era posible.

_Su… _

_Ex- novia?_

Quizás.

-ah!- grité cuando una frío dedo índice se posó en mi frente, levanté la vista- Itachi??- dije sorprendida

-El mismo- contestó irónico- discúlpame por haberte asustado-

-no me haz asustado- dije avergonzada- sólo me pillaste desprevenida- corregí

El rió-

-qué haces aquí?-

-quieres que me vaya?- dijo levantando una ceja- puedo hacerlo de inmediato

-no, no- discrepé- no quise decir eso, sólo que es extraño encontrarte por aquí-

-bueno, vine a buscar unos papeles pendientes. Además voy a quedarme algunos días, me enteré que Sasuke operará mañana a Dante-

-si, mañana es el gran día- afirmé

- quiero quedarme a ver la operación- dijo posando su dedo en la punta de mi nariz- además de ver cuanto han avanzado-

-es bueno verte de nuevo- dije finalmente.

-digo lo mismo Sakura- sonrió con aquella sonrisa que te deja observándolo como un Dios.- y Sasuke?-

-está atendiendo a una paciente-

-si?- preguntó incrédulo

-sí- afirmé con irritación- _atendiendo a _ _una hermosa mujer que abrazó con sus contorneados brazos, y que no me interesa lo que puede estar haciendo ahora. No! No me importa!!_

Él alzó mi rostro, para observarlo cauteloso. No quise mirarle y atrapé aire en mis mejillas.

Rió- pareces una niña pequeña-

-si?-respondí ofensiva

-una niña realmente hermosa- sonrió

_Odio sonrojarme, pero cómo no hacerlo con tal cumplido?_

-Itachi- gruñó Sasuke apareciendo repentinamente.

Me volteé a mirarle, aún sentía el ardor en mis mejillas, deshaciéndome del agarre de Itachi. Entonces detrás de Sasuke estaba ella. La melancolía me abrazó-

-qué haces aquí?- exigió enojado

-dando un pequeño paseo con tu interna- dijo tomando mi mano. – no deberías dejarla mucho tiempo sola, puede perderse- me guiñó el ojo. Sasuke apretó los dientes- Bueno Sakura, ha sido un gusto compartir contigo, nos veremos después- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Sarah- dijo gentilmente Itachi-

-adiós Itachi- expresó la mujer regalándole una bella sonrisa.

_.También conocía a Itachi?. Quién es ella?_

-Haruno- llamó.

_Que punzante era que me dijera así, frente a ella. _

-di-dígame Doctor-

-tu turno terminó, ve a casa-

-qué?-

-lo que oíste, puedes marcharte, te doy libre- dijo secamente

_Shock! _

-bien- acaté con dolor. Y caminé con prisa a los lockers. Veía venir un ataque de llanto. De esos que me hacían encerrarme en mi habitación, de tratar de desaparecer por unos instantes. Tomé mi ropa me cambié, mis movimientos eran bruscos, tanto que casi rompo la única camiseta que me quedaba para ir a casa.

_En estos momentos desearía no vivir en la misma casa que él._

Estaba ya, frente a su casa. Esa maldita casa con un olor tan…tan de él. No sabría decir que era peor. Pero era la única parte a la cual podía ir. Aunque pensándolo bien, la calle no sería un lugar tan malo.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré, como ya lo había predicho. Quería dormir, no pensar. Pero cuando uno quiere algo, siempre ocurre lo contrario. Ya eran las doce de la madrugada, no podía pegar un ojo pensando tantas cosas y para rematar, él aún no llegaba.

Abracé mi almohada. Entonces vi encima de mi velador aquél cuaderno junto al lápiz que me había regalado. Lo ojeé. Mirando algunos garabatos que había echo. Un mini Sasuke en caricatura, con su típica cara de ironía. Reí al verlo. Había captado su expresión tan bien!

Seguí ojeando los apuntes, y recordé la tarea encomendada por Sasuke.

Fue fácil terminarla. Poner atención se me dificultaba cuando Sasuke está enfrente pero por lo menos mi memoria no me falla.

Daban las 2 en el reloj despertador de mi habitación. Y Sasuke aún no llegaba.

_No te preocupes, si le atropella un carro se podrá sanar el mismo._

Las 3 y ya empezaba a preocuparme. Entonces por fin oí la puerta abrirse. Y suspiré aliviada, pero eso no duró tanto hasta cuando sentí una voz femenina.

-puedes tomar esa habitación- dijo Sasuke

_Qué???!!! Esto era un complot! Uno llamado: "Destruye a Sakura Haruno" o qué?_

Me acerqué en puntillas a la puerta, la entreabrí, vi sus figuras. Ella con un pequeño bolso y Sasuke con las maletas en la mano.

_Recordé cuando llegué a aquí, Sasuke ni me ayudó con mis maletas, se mostró tan indiferente hacia mí.. Ah! Sakura no hagas comparaciones inútiles mejor vete a dormir antes de que veas algo que no desees contemplar!_

Ni me moví. Permanecí ahí para escuchar como lo haría un detective privado de tercera categoría.

_-_Sasuke te dije que esto no era necesario-

-tómala sin peros- expresó molesto

-sé que es imposible ganarte en este tipo de discusiones- dijo resignada

-hmp, ahora ve a dormir- posó su mano en el cabello platino de Sarah, dándole un pequeño golpecito.

-gracias Sasuke-

-no hay de que- dijo. Entonces se dirigió hacia su habitación, por lo que obligadamente tendría que pasar frente a la mía. Cuando estaba a tres metros me di cuenta que venía hacia acá. Desesperadamente cerré la puerta, produciéndose un leve pero audible sonido. Apagué la luz y me sostuve en la puerta, como lo que pasa en las películas de terror cuando no quieres que el monstruo horripilante te alcance. En mi caso, no quería que Sasuke, el hombre más maravilloso que había visto me pillara husmeando y me viera con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje totalmente desparramado en mi rostro. Sentí que sus pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta. Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos.

_Por favor… vete…_

Después de unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos, siguió su camino. Me sentí aliviada. Entonces me lancé contra mi cama, en total oscuridad. Vi las luces fosforescentes de mi reloj despertador he hice unos pequeños arreglos en la alarma. Lo dejé en el lugar correspondiente y me envolví en las sábanas para no escuchar nada. Quería dormir. De seguro me tocaría un día duro. Cerré los ojos y ya no pude acordarme de más.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

No sé como pero eran las cuatro de la mañana y ya estaba en el Hospital. No pude dormir más de media hora y no perdería mi tiempo pensando en estupideces. Había llegado a esta infructuosa conclusión:

_Yo, no era nada de Sasuke, ni siquiera era su novia, era como su amante ante la sociedad. Qué podía exigirle? Nada._

_Doloroso o no, era la verdad._

Caminé hacia la cafetería. Y pedí un café "grande" como con seis cucharadas de café. Si iba a participar en una operación debía estar despierta, esa era mi solución Express. Tomé un sorbo a penas lo terminé, por lo apurada, me quemé. Ahogué un grito desesperado. Escuché a alguien reír.

-Haruno, debes estar ansiosa- dijo divertida Tsunade

-a-algo Directora- dije aún retorciéndome de dolor

Rió nuevamente al ver mi expresión- espero que me traigas buenas noticias a cerca de Goldsmith- dijo con tono serio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, confiada.

- por supuesto- le sonreí- está en buenas manos-

-lo sé- respondió, dando media vuelta- descansa muchacha te ves cansada-

-hn- _eso significa, lo intentaré_

- nos vemos luego-

-si-

Suspiré, parece que era muy notorio que no había dormido nada. Caminé hacia la habitación de Dante, abrí lentamente la puerta y me sorprendí al verle despierto a estas horas.

-Sakura? Que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido

-creo que esa no el la pregunta indicada señor- discrepé-la pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú despierto a estas horas? ¿sabías que necesitas **descansar- **dije con tono cargado- necesitas estar completamente bien tontito-

-tontito?- alzó una ceja

-qué? Acaso quieres que te felicite?

-Sakura por favor no exageres- expresó dedicándome una bella sonrisa

-no hagas eso- le reprendí- con esa sonrisa no se me va a olvidar esto-

-pero es un buen comienzo no crees?- dijo angelicalmente- espera, qué haces a esta hora en mi habitación?

-ee…-titubeé- estoy un poco nerviosa con…- divagué por unos momentos- por lo de tu operación-

Él me miró desconfiado- ven, siéntate a mi lado- yo me coloqué a su costado derecho- confío en ustedes, confío demasiado en ti-

-Dante…-

-Si llega a sucederme algo-

Le callé en ese preciso momento – no seas idiota, no te va a suceder nada-

Rió- está bien, pero deja de decirme tontito e idiota-

-bueno Dante- sonreí – lo prometo-

-así está mejor- pasó su brazo por detrás de mi espalda, en forma de abrazo- me alegro que estés aquí ahora- susurró – no te vayas- susurró aún más bajo.

_Pude notar tristeza en sus últimas palabras. No sé pero sentía como si mi deber fuera protegerlo y ayudarle a borrar ese tono de desesperanza que aún le albergaba._

-no lo haré, me quedaré contigo hasta las ocho- respondí. Me abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-gracias- suspiró tranquilo.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus gélidos brazos y rápidos latidos de su corazón. Por fin pude descansar. Al fin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Desperté lentamente, y vi a Dante a mi lado.

-buenos días bella durmiente- me sonrojé

-qué hora es?-

-las 8:15-

-¿QUÉ?!!-

Él levantó una ceja- qué sucede?

-las clases de Sasuke empezaron hace quince minutos- dije casi gritando tratando de levantarme-

-no te preocupes- le vi, demostrando mi desconcierto, entonces entendí.-Sasuke-

-estuvo aquí- dijo despreocupado – te vio durmiendo como un bebé, te miró unos segundos y después se fue, le escuché decir que no te despertara, que te dejara dormir antes de que desapareciera-

-agradezco su hospitalidad pero no la necesito, para todos es una obligación estar allí, no seré la excepción- dije decidida – nos vemos luego!- grité apurada.

Caminé a paso rápido, casi corriendo, desesperada. Tomé mis cosas de mi locker y corrí nuevamente. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, si él dejó muy bien en claro que no abriría la puerta del Auditórium, por más que pataleara o estrellara una roca contra la entrada no abriría a menos que un terremoto golpeara la ciudad, cosa imposible, ni siquiera la naturaleza me ayudaría a entrar. Cuando llegué encontré , para mi sorpresa, la puerta entreabierta.

_Un regalo de Dios? O un pasadizo al infierno?_

Ahora el problema era entrar o no. Si entraba me enfrentaría cara a cara con él, si no, no le vería hasta llegada la operación. Ya había sido lo suficiente cobarde en la madrugada y en la tarde anterior, esta vez debía ser valiente. Aunque costase la mirada de un grupo no menor de internos y lo peor, la de él.

Y empujé la puerta finalmente. Atrapando las miradas de todos excepto la de Sasuke, que hizo como si yo no hubiese entrado. Eso me hizo sentir mal, pero con unas pequeñas gotas de ira en tal sentimiento. No hice caso a esos ojos curiosos que pasaban de Sasuke a mí, y viceversa, esperando que él me corriera de la clase por llegar tarde. Lo cual no fue así. Pasé, ya sin temor, y me gané al lado de Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke seguía explicando la clase de primeros auxilios.

-Sakura que ocurrió?- preguntó Hinata mientras Naruto esperaba mi respuesta impaciente

-es algo difícil de explicar- solté un suspiro

-Debe de ser serio, el teme está más irritado de lo normal-

-Presten atención! Sino los dejaré afuera a los tres- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y golpeando la pizarra con su plumón –no se los repetiré otra vez- Los tres asentimos con miedo.

Un minuto parecía durar una hora. Sasuke se veía irritado, pero había algo más… algo en sus orbes negros en la única vez que se dignó a mirarme en toda la clase. No podía definirlo con claridad, era algo parecido a la resignación. Quise mirarle de nuevo para estar segura, pero no volví a encontrarme con su rostro frente a frente. No sabía que pensar, tantas cosas llenaron mi cabeza que no tomé atención a nada de la clase.

-Kudo- llamó de repente. El susodicho levantó la mano- ven, serás el primero en poner en práctica lo que hemos aprendido hoy, esto te costará puntaje para el examen final, así que esfuérzate- dijo trayendo un maniquí para la prueba. Éste mini examen consistía en realizar los ejercicios de respiración, tomar pulso, colocar los cuellos ortopédicos y otras actividades que un interno debía saber a la perfección. Cuando terminó con el primero, anotó en una libreta lo que debía ser el puntaje, terminado eso, llamaba al siguiente interno, y así sucesivamente.

Estuve mirando a cada persona pasar, esperando mi turno ansiosamente. Pero por alguna razón él no me llamaba. Era la única a la que no la habían llamado y cuando por fin lo iba a hacer, sonó una alarma y dictó.

-Se ha acabado la clase nos veremos pasado mañana- y salió del Auditórium rápidamente.

-Sakura que suerte haz tenido, no te tocó ese maldito mini examen basura- criticó Naruto.

No presté atención a sus palabras. Me sentía ignorada completamente. Tenía que hablar con él y solucionar todo esto. Le seguí tanto como mis pies pudieron, y le alcancé.

-Dr. Uchiha- dije tirando de su bata, deteniéndole.

-hn?- dijo dándose vuelta-

-necesito hablar con usted-

-no puedo, estoy ocupado ahora Haruno tengo una operación que realizar-

-por si no lo recuerda también estoy en ella, soy su interna-

-cierto, pero no me dedico a estar despierto toda la santa noche para estar con un paciente sabiendo la responsabilidad que tengo.-criticó

-espera-

-no puedes negarlo Haruno-

Le tomé de la bata y lo arrastré hacia la puerta de la habitación de las camas de turno, sin ningún resultado.

-qué haces?- consultó molesto

-necesitamos hablar no crees?-

-no- dijo cortante

-acaso prefieres hablar con Sarah?-

Rió- que infantil eres Haruno-

-no, Sasuke- dije irritada- tú eres el infantil que me ignora como un niño que se enoja con su madre porque no obtiene lo que quiere- frunció el ceño.

-está bien Haruno hablaremos, aunque no sé de qué quieres hablar- abrió la puerta e ingresamos a la habitación.

El silencio reinó, no sabía por donde comenzar.

-si no tienes nada que decir mejor me largo- dijo dando media vuelta

-no! Espera!-

-soy todo oídos Haruno-

-Dime por qué…- él puso atención- por qué la prefieres a ella?

-de qué hablas?

-por qué ella?

-te refieres a Sarah?-

-no es obvio?- dije dolida

Rió- no seas tonta- fruncí el ceño- no es lo que piensas-

-como que no es lo que pienso?- critiqué- si desde que llegó te comportaste muy extraño conmigo, la abrasaste, le convidaste vivir con nosotros… acaso eso no es suficiente?

-haber… lo que yo haga no te interesa Haruno-

-claro que me importa!- le grité –

-tontita no grites- dijo posando su dedo índice en mis labios- es algo que no me apetece contarte-

-Sasuke- dije en sollozos-

-Que quieres saber?- dijo molesto, rindiéndose.

-Porqué te comportas así conmigo? Quién es ella? –

-Sakura, mi comportamiento hacia ti es porque debes aprender a cuidarte- le miré sin entender nada- Te dejé descansar para que estuvieras bien hoy, y mírate! Pareces un fantasma – dijo inspeccionando mi rostro- Sakura, sé que estabas espiando en la madrugada, te sentí salir de la casa y sé que no habías dormido nada, eso me molestó y bastante. – Tomó una pequeña pausa- cuando te vi dormir en los brazos de ese tal Goldmisth – dijo con tono irritado- sentí que por fin estabas descansando y te dejé, a pesar de eso apareciste en mi clase, estoy pensando que eres masoquista-

-Sasuke- le miré enojada pero comprensiva

-Y Sarah, es una amiga de infancia, nada más – sonrió altivo – no sé por qué tienes tantos celos de ella- sonrió- vas a tener que controlarte.

-no me hagas reír Uchiha- bufé

-ella ya sabe que eres mi novia- dijo desviando la mirada de mí- estás más tranquila ahora?-

-soy… tu novia?- titubeé incrédula

-Parece que no dormir te ha sentado mal-

-es que… tú no me lo haz pedido- dije ruborizada

-necesitas una carta que lo legalice?- dijo irónico. Di media vuelta y crucé los brazos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-susurró. De improvisto me abrazó, cargando su mentón en mi hombro. Sentí mi corazón latir mil por hora, y su fuertes brazos apretarme con delicadeza .

-Sakura Haruno, deseas ser… mi novia?- susurró a mi oído.

_Por Dios! Me sentía en el cielo, rodeada por un ángel. Qué tenía éste hombre que me hacía sentir así?_

-s-sí- entonces me giró, quedando frente a frente.

-excelente elección- me besó con fuerza. A lo cual respondí con la misma intensidad. Me separó, yo estaba tan agitada, que pensaba que era una bomba a punto de estallar.

-estás bien?- preguntó.

-cómo nunca lo he estado-

Rió -vamos Sakura, es tiempo ya de entrar a pabellón –

-espera- dije besándolo de nuevo- quiero sentir que esto es real-

-claro que es real Sakura- mordió mi labio, lo cual fue doloroso y placentero a la vez- estás segura ahora?

-muy segura- asentí de inmediato con una pizca de dolor.

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos a Pabellón, a la habitación de Dante donde él y Sarah nos esperaban.

_**P**__róximo __**C**__apítulo:_

_**.:Operación!:.**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x

Volví finalmente! Saben? Me pasaron tantas cosas durante el 2008 que... llenaron mi mente con cosas que no me dejaron escribir. Hasta que por fin en vacaciones me di el tiempo suficiente. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir mis historias y crear otras tantas nuevas, mi cabeza está llena de nuevas historias y capítulos. Leí tanto últimamente. Conocí el amor. Así que tengo inspiración demás.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Muchas muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con ustedes y con sus reviews que me alegran tanto! Son 600 rr vaya! Soy feliz TTOTT me darán unos como regalo atrasado de navidad? *-*

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, siempre y cuando me ayuden también ustedes.

Les quiero! Y ahora si que pronto me verán con nuevo fic por aquí .

_**Agradecimientos especiales:**_

_**Rose Uchiha **_

_**Kony**_

_**S**_**oul.**_**U**_**chiha **

_Volviendo en escena!_


	13. Operación

_**Recordar:**__Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor verdadero, yo sólo soy una persona más que crea historias con estos bellos personajes._

_**Doctor**__**Sasuke**__**Uchiha**_

_**C**_apítulo **1**_**3**_

_**.:Operación!:.**_

________

_1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos. No podía borrar aquella hora de mi mente. 1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos otra vez y otra más. Y miraba de nuevo aquél reloj digital, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si mirándolo mil veces pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás mientras sujetaba mis rodillas con mis brazos, en posición fetal._

_Otra lágrima más. Otra vez mordía mis labios, hasta desangrarlos. No entendía o más bien no quería entender lo que había sucedido a las 1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos exactos. Podía llorar, gritar y apretar mis dientes, pero nada de eso haría algo por él, ahora. Ya nunca más. Y era duro, duro recordar, y volver al pasado, pero a la vez era lo más hermoso del mundo. Pero qué podía hacer, yo, sólo una humana más en el mundo. Y es en estos casos donde te gustaría ser un Dios, y devolver todo atrás o hacerlo simplemente de otra manera. Y es que hubiera preferido mil veces no haberlo conocido en un Hospital, así de enfermizo, le hubiera dado un cuerpo sano y lleno de vitalidad, igual que esos ojos azul cielo, ahora ya, sin ese brillo. El que no recuperaría ya, jamás. _

_Recordaba la misma hora, ahora vuelta en vida por aquella voz que más amaba y que ahora me mortificaba._

_Fecha de defunción, 23 de agosto a las 1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos._

_Más y más lágrimas, ya me sentía seca de tanto llorar pero no sé como no podía dejar de hacerlo. Mis manos tiritaban y mi cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Sentía dolor, pena y todos los sinónimos de aquellas palabras. ¿Como era posible querer a una persona en tan poco tiempo?¿Cómo era capaz de morir una persona tan pura? Tan… hermosa en todo aspecto. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Lo único que sabía es que ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, que era madrugada, y que mi mente divaga en el pasado tratando de revivirlo. _

_No recordaba como había llegado a mi habitación, si Sasuke me había cargado u otra persona lo había hecho. Sólo recordaba el suceso a las 1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos, de ayer. Y todo era tan irreal, o por lo menos yo así quería que fuera, un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría y después me dirigiría al Hospital y vería nuevamente aquellos cabellos platinados y su rostro lleno de vida. Pero no, eso era imposible, en la realidad._

_Y seguía recordando, y seguía mi corazón apretándose dentro de mí. Sobre todo al recordar la escena que me haría perder la cordura de una manera netamente hiriente. Aún podía escuchar el bip de la máquina. Aún resuena con estruendo junto con la manecilla del reloj…_

_**.:Flash Back:.**_

_-Escalpelo- dijo iniciando Sasuke la operación._

_Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar estruendosamente en cada incisión. Y trataba de mantener mis manos firmes, porque tiritaba notoriamente. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada fugaz y llena de extrañeza, acercándose a mí, susurró._

_- tranquila, Sakura. No pierdas la cordura- asentí. Sasuke me daba una tranquilidad tan armoniosa, es como si me estrechara en sus brazos. Me sentía tan protegida. Ahora los espasmos de mis manos habían cesado de alguna manera, casi mágica. _

_Seguimos, juntos, era como si nadie más que nosotros dos estuviéramos en aquél lugar. Y eso me daba una confianza ingrata para continuar. Todo era perfecto! Todo salía bien, todo…_

_-hmp!- gruñó Sasuke, palpando su interior._

_-¿Qué ocurre Doctor?- pregunté algo exaltada. Tomó mi mano obligándome a palpar también. -¿Qué, qué es eso?_

_Lanzó otro gruñido, entonces recordé lo que antes había leído en uno de los Libros de Medicina del Hospital. Y desde ahí que el mundo se me vino encima. Ya no se podría continuar. Sasuke no avisó de esto a todo el personal que nos rodeaba. Al contrario, continuó su trabajo._

_-Pero, Doctor- dije mirándolo a los ojos con piedad-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-entonces?- dije ya rogando._

_-no es decisión tuya- dijo siguiendo la cirugía. Y no tuve más que acatar lo que decía Sasuke, tenía las manos atadas. Continuando la operación lo estaba matando, pero como en todo hay una parte positiva, podría darle unos meses de felicidad, completamente sano. Aún así, tenía aquél presentimiento malo, aunque mantenía todas mis esperanzas en que todo saldría bien._

_El bip de la máquina empezó a acelerarse. Y el pánico entró en todos, menos en Sasuke, que a pesar de todo se mantenía sereno, como siempre. Mandó a un auxiliar inyectarle una dosis de un medicamento directo a la vena. Era la única esperanza. Y yo, mientras escuchaba aquél bip resonar con velocidad veía el rostro de Dante dormido, y lindas imágenes cruzaron mi mente._

_Y ya todo era silencio._

_Sólo escuchaba la respiración de todos._

_Y de repente escuché: Fecha de defunción, 23 de agosto a las 1o:57 minutos y 23 segundos._

_La primera lágrima resbaló por mi cara, y después todo se volvió negro._

_**.:Fin Flash Back:.**_

Y seguía en la misma posición, con todos mis remordimientos a flor de piel. ¿Y si no hubiéramos seguido con la operación? ¿Dante estaría vivo? Y me sentía culpable, culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por él. Me lancé a llorar nuevamente, mientras ahoga mis gritos mordiéndome.

Me estremecí al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Sakura-

- … -

-Sakura-

Y no le respondía porque no quería verlo, al contrario, deseaba abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y sentirme bien de alguna manera. Consolarme en sus brazos. Pero no podía hablar, ni siquiera un mísero "si" podía pronunciar para que entrara a refugiarme. Y mi cuerpo estaba en shock, estático por completo.

Luego de unos minutos, sus llamados cesaron, y yo, casi moribunda caía por inercia entre las sábanas de la cama.

"Mierda, mierda y más mierda" era lo único que se me ocurría, lo que murmuraba, porque no sólo no podía moverme sino que tampoco podía pensar de manera clara y racional. Y quizás mirando la nada, en dirección al grande ventanal de mi habitación, mis pensamientos se calmarían, y empezaría a reiniciar todo. Finalmente, cerré por un largo tiempo los ojos, tratando de dormirme, y nada. Mi cuerpo estaba sediento por un descanso pero mi mente, estaba hecho un lío atroz, y no me dejaba descansar. De repente, oí un sonido brusco y áspero cerca de mi ventana.

-un gato- pensé.

El ruido siguió por un largo tiempo, y el sonido de las hojas empezó a hacerse aún más intenso.

-es un gato , es un gato- me repetí una y otra vez, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

Abrí los ojos, y divisé una silueta de un hombre justo en mi ventanal. Entré en pánico y traté de moverme, pero no era capaz de reaccionar.

-No me podría ir peor-pensé-

La ventana estaba siendo abierta. Estaba en plena oscuridad y no veía nada más que la silueta de aquél extraño, y cerré los ojos mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba de manera exagerada, por el frío y sobre todo el miedo.

Lo escuché avanzar hacia mí, y entonces apreté mi cuerpo, siendo que me quería correr e ir a los brazos de Sasuke o simplemente gritar para que viniese a mi auxilio.

Entonces aquel Hombre enciende la luz de la lámpara que está junto a la cama, se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza. En ese preciso instante llena de valor abro los ojos y lo veo.

-Sakura…-

_Y era él, mi Sasuke, si, mío y solamente mío._

_-_Sasuke…- alcancé a susurrar mientras caía una lágrima.

Sasuke me calló dándome un beso en la frente y con su pulgar limpió aquella lágrima fugaz. Y no sabía cuánto le agradecía que estuviese aquí conmigo, aunque me haya echo pasar un buen susto, pero valía la pena, valía la pena porque necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien era él. Me volvió a abrazar, colocándose lo más cerca de mí, colocó mi cara en su cuello, sabiendo que no quería que me viera llorar y sentí esa calidez especial que siempre me daba. Pude mover mis brazos con dificultad y las posé en su espalda, agarrándome fuertemente de su camisa de dormir para que no me dejara ni se fuera esta noche. Sasuke pareció entenderme.

-Tranquila Sakura, no te dejaré sola-

_La luz se apagó, y yo junto con ella._

_______________________

_-Sakura?-_

_-Sakura?- decía una y otra vez . Me vi obligada a abrir los ojos. Estaba en mi cama, sola. Y la voz aún repetía mi nombre con delicadez pero con cierto apuro._

_-Sasuke?- pregunté sin tomarle importancia a la voz.._

_-No está- respondió el protagonista de la voz._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo, recordé de quien era aquel tono- ¿Dante?! – pregunté exaltada._

_-Correcto Sakura-_

_Entonces todo se me vino a la mente, el pabellón, los enfermeros, Sasuke, y finalmente la muerte._

_-Lo siento Dante, lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho!- repetí cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer._

_-No hay nada que lamentar Sakura, no llores por favor-_

_-Pero- traté de decirle algo_

_-Pero nada- dijo interrumpiéndome._

_-Dante…- dije cayendo de rodillas. La figura de Dante de repente apareció frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano._

_-Levántate Sakura, por favor me harás sentir mal- tomé su mano y para cuando estuve en pie, estaba envuelta en sus brazos. – no llores por mi, ¿de acuerdo? –_

_-Dante- era lo único que podía decir._

_-Mira Sakura, tienes un gran futuro y yo sólo tenía una mínima esperanza de vivir, por favor, no tienes por qué llorar, ni yo ser el causante de tus lágrimas-_

_-Lo siento- _

_-No quiero verte así- dijo apartándome- no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste por el sólo hecho de conocerte. Eres hermosa y te mereces ser feliz._

_-Pero tú igual- respondí- y moriste, eso es injusto, y yo tengo culpa de ello!_

_-Tú no tienes la culpa, en algún momento tenía que morir y ese momento llegó, adelantado o no, pero debía llegar, y tú Sakura, viste como me encontraba, físicamente mal, el dolor era ya difícil de soportar y yo ahora ya no sufro, podría decir que soy feliz- lo miré sorprendida, y le abracé aún más fuerte._

_-aún así me dejaste- dije algo molesta_

_-no fue por voluntad Sakura- dijo bajando la vista - pero sé que estarás bien acompañada y que él te cuidará-_

_-lo dices por?- _

_-sí- respondió antes de terminar la pregunta- Ahora yo quiero que no te des por vencida por lo que me ocurrió, que no estés mal y que sigas adelante.- me dedicó una bella sonrisa_

_-Gracias Dante- le sonreí_

_-Te extrañaré Sakura- dijo con una bella sonrisa de ángel mientras una lágrima bajaba por su tez blanca._

_______________

-¿Sakura?- sentí que acariciaban mi cara, haciéndome despertar. Viendo a Sasuke mirándome con preocupación.-

-¿si?- dije somnolienta

-¿Tenías una pesadilla?- preguntó inspeccionándome.

-no, ¿porqué Sasuke?-

-hmp, es que llorabas en tu sueño-

_-¿fue un sueño?-_ susurré-_ fue tan real…-_

-¿hmp?- articuló con una ceja alzada

-nada, fue sólo un sueño- dije abrazándolo fuertemente. Sasuke se extrañó pero dejó que lo abrazara.

-te ves mucho mejor-

-corrección- Sasuke me miró extrañado – estoy mucho mejor- él sonrió disimuladamente – gracias – dije, dándole un corto beso en los labios, algo sonrojada.

Estuvimos un buen momento abrazados, sin preocupaciones, porque cuando estaba con él, se me olvidaba casi todo, y también aquél sueño que había tenido me había dejado más tranquila, pero no totalmente. Y disfrutaba el momento entre sus brazos, disfrutar todo de él.

Un sonido extraño resonó de repente de mi interior. Sasuke sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

-Es normal Sakura, a las 2 de la tarde es obvio tener hambre-

Iba a defenderme, a decir que aquél sonido no era tal, pero después reaccioné- ¡¿12 de la tarde dices?!-

-no te exaltes-

-pero si a esta hora deberíamos estar en el Hospital, te podrían despedir Sasuke –

-no te preocupes- respondió calmado

-¿eh?-

-Tsunade lo entenderá-

Levanté mi torso, apoyando un brazo en la cama, para observarlo- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunté incrédula

Rió- eres una mujer exagerada- sonrió altivamente

-y tú un hombre muy...- no alcancé a completar la oración, ya que sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

-¿muy qué?- sonrió de nuevo

-muuuy…- no me acordaba con que iba a terminar la frase.

-muuuy?- dijo esperando la respuesta-

-te odio – dije enojada, inflando las mejillas sonrojadas.

Rió nuevamente- te comportas como una niña-

-…- no le respondí.

Siguió riendo, yo me di vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Sakura?- dijo tomándome de la cintura-

-hmp- gruñí

Él suspiró- dime que quieres para desayunar-almorzar?-

-¿eh? – articulé incrédula

-¿no tienes hambre?-

-no- contesté aún enfadada, pero mi estómago me jugó una muy mala pasada y gruñó nuevamente.

-¿estás segura?- dijo con ese tonito de voz de ganador. Entonces me di la vuelta, y me escondí en su pecho, para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

-si, si tengo hambre-

-por fin te comportas como una buena niña-

-…- Me besó en la frente y trató de levantarse, pero le detuve – espera todavía no te vayas-

-está bien, Sakura.- Volvió a abrazarme y así estuvimos hasta que se levantó para ordenar algo de comer. Me levanté segundos después de que se fuera de la habitación, me gané en el ventanal para mirar el paisaje._ Agradecía tener a alguien como él a mi lado, era una persona tan fría pero tan dulce en lo profundo, muy profundo de su ser. Y le quería con todo mi corazón._

_Miré el cielo._

_-Yo también te extrañaré_

_Dante.-_

_Y una lágrima voló con el viento._

_**.:P**__róximo __**C**__apítulo:._

_.:**R**ese**t**:._

_**

* * *

**_

Disculpen la demora , y gracias por los más de 2oo favoritos. 

Los espero hasta el próximo capítulo, que será pronto y más largo.

_**S**_**oul.**_**U**_**chiha **

_Volviendo en escena__!_


	14. Reset & Love ?

_Hola chicas, bueno un buen tiempo sin subir algún capítulo pero ya era hora. Bueno vamos al punto, capítulo corto pero intenso (: _

_Bueno estos personajes no son míos,** pero la historia si** ._

_Sin más retrasos, el Capítulo 14. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DoctorSasukeUchiha**

**C**apítulo 14

**.:** _**R**_eset _&_ ... Love**_?_ :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé cómo me quedé dormida en realidad nuevamente después de almorzar, ahora sentía algo de frío en cama. Miré a mi lado y Sasuke ya no estaba pero había una nota que decía :

.

.

_" Dormilona, me fui al Hospital ._

_._

**_ Sasuke._**

**_._**

_**P.D:** Te dejé algo en la cocina "_

_._

_._

_._

Después de haberse quedado toda la noche anterior, mañana y tarde de hoy, no podría pedirle a Sasuke que no se fuese al Hospital, ya era mucho pedir. pero me llamó bastante la atención esa posdata .

_"¿Qué podría ser"?_ . Hasta me sonrojé de solo pensarlo. _"Sakura , no pienses estupideces, él no es como tú crees "_ pensé regañándome . Me levanté nerviosamente y me dirigí a paso lento hacia las escaleras. Bajé y me dirigí a la cocina, miré la zona espectante, con curiosidad. Y no encontré nada a simple vista. Me acerqué a la mesa y había una cajita rosa con una cinta roja.

_"Wow "_ dijo mi yo interior. La tomé y luego la dejé en la mesa ._ "¿Qué haces Sakura ? Ábrelo ya."_ La abrí y lo primero que vi fueron unos bombones .

-Qué lindo detalle - dije contenta . Los abrí y probé, estaban realmente deliciosos , pero detrás de ellos había una nota.

.

.

_"Para que te endulce tu día._

_._

_**Sasuke**_ . "

.

.

Nunca habían sido tan detallistas conmigo. Sobre todo él. Osea, yo que lo encontraba un cubito de hielo. Bueno queda demás decir que las apariencias engañan totalmente a veces . Sonreí y subí a mi habitación. Cogí mi diario, y empecé a escribir.

"_Hoy fue un dia agridulce, es difícil asimilar que alguien a quien querías mucho haya muerto. Y aún me salen lágrimas por ello y creo que me va a marcar toda mi vida, pero Sasuke me demostró que es un romántico muy en el fondo y que se preocupa por las personas, sólo hay que darle tiempo y esperar..."_

Ya eran las 12 am y estaba en el balcón viendo las estrellas, había una muy brillante luna y estrellas resplandescientes, y me imaginé que una de ella era Dante. Por su brillo especial y ese calorcito que sentia cada vez que le miraba. "-Qué honor ha recibido esa estrella por llamarse Dante"- dijé orgullosa . -" Es un título honorable"-afirmé con la cabeza . Sin darme cuenta alguien abajo me miraba y sonreía.

-Sasuke! - exclamé sorprendida- ¿qué haces espiándome?

-¿Espiándote?- dijo altivo- Por favor mírate, estás a la vista de todos, y con esa ropa interior de ositos con mayor razón.

-¿Qué? - miré hacia abajo y lamentablemente tenía razón, me sonrojé inmediatamente y entré con rapidez. Mientras escuchaba reir a Sasuke mientras entraba a la casa.

Después de unos minutos pasó frente a mi habitación, lo sentí quieto, pero no tocó ni nada, así que paso, aún riendo. Le grité.

-Sasuke ya para! -

-No seas gritona Sakura, acaso no me puedo reir? - dijo en voz mucho más baja que la mía aún riendo. Sasuke definitivamente me hacía rabiar. Definitivamente sabía provocarme. Me puse unos shorts y salí a buscarlo. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Así que pasé sin tocar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo mirándome frío.

-Ya para de reirte -exigí inflando las mejillas

- ¿Sino qué? - me miró desafiante mientras cerraba su libro e iba acercándose.

-Sino ... - cada vez se acercaba más y eso me ponía totalmente incapacitada para responder.

-Sino ...? - me acorraló contra la pared .

-Sino... - expresé bajísimo, respiraba tan cerca de mi cara.

- decías algo? - dijo colocándo su mano en mi cadera en forma de un abrazo y la otra se apoyaba en la pared encerrándome .

-eh...-_ "Reacciona mujer!_" -¡ Suéltame! - exigí

-¿De verdad quieres eso? - Su mirada profunda se fijó totalmente en mis ojos.

_"Demonios, esto es un crimen. Mi piel quema y realmente no quiero que me suelte_" - s... - traté de decir si.

-Sí? - siguió provocándome Sasuke y susurró - admítelo no quieres que te suelte-

_"¿Acaso lee mentes este hombre? "_ Me mordí el labio para no decirle si.

Puso su mano en los shorts y los tiró haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-Sasuke... - susurré. Él miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

- Son adorablemente infantiles esos ositos- dijo burlón. Toda esa excitación que me había echo sentir desapareció en un nanosegundo.

- Simpático - dije furiosa . Salí de la habitación echa un demonio . Sasuke ni se inmutó.

_"Eso te pasa por creer que quiere algo contigo, mientras sólo está jugando . Idiota , idiota, IDIOTA! "_ Entré a mi habitación y la cerré con fuerza desmedida. Tanto fue el estruendo que rompí la manecilla, y se salió completamente la puerta.  
_"Esto te pasa sólo a ti Sakura , sólo a ti"_

Sasuke vino corriendo al sentir el estruendo , vio la puerta en el suelo y a mi parada a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? - era una voz entre asustado y enojado, completamente indescriptible.

-Se cayó la puerta - afirmé inocentemente .

-¿Pero qué ...- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. - Te cortaste - No me había fijado de ello, mi brazo tenía un gran rasguño.

-Ven conmigo - ordenó Sasuke.

Fuimos al baño y me curó con su botiquín.

-Gracias - susurré.

-hmp - gruñó - ten cuidado, pareces un Huracán cuando te enojas.

Gruñí- pero .-

Sasuke me interrumpió- Pero nada. Cálmate y no te preocupes, mañana hay trabajo y tienes que dormir , mañana arreglaremos esa puerta.

_"Pero si tú me hiciste reaccionar de esa manera, estúpido"_ gruñí en mi mente.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, él levantó la puerta y la dejó a un lado. Yo limpié la zona .

-¿ Y no vas a colocar nada ahí? - pregunté - Osea no quiero que me veas con mi ropa interior adorablemente infantil de ositos - dije enojada

- No, y si quisiera tampoco tengo nada para colocar- dijo frío - Además nunca dije que esa ropa interior no me gustase. Y así como dijo esa frase en un segundo, en un segundo desapareció. Yo quedé pasmada, que facilidad tenía para hacerme sentir incómoda. _"¡Lo odio tanto! bueno , **no.**_ "

Ya eran las 12:30 am así que me fui a dormir.

No se cuántos minutos pasaron cuando sentí unos labios haciendo presión en los míos. Aún media somnolienta , sólo respondí al beso, abrí los ojos y era él. Aquél pelinegro que me hacía enfurecer, y que a la vez quería tanto.

-Sasuke - dije entre el beso

-Calla- dijo de la misma manera- esta vez no arruinarás el momento.

.

.

.

**.: ** _**F**_in ** ! :.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Fue corto lo sé, pero ya vendrá el siguiente más extenso. _

_Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, ahí se verá lo que sucede . Quizás pase algo, quien sabe (:_

_Gracias de antemano sus Reviews y disculpen la demora._

_**Soul** .-_


End file.
